Guerreiros dos Elementos 7: Os Desafios Finais
by FireKai
Summary: Três anos depois da sua última aventura, os Guerreiros dos Elementos levam a sua vida normalmente. Mas agora irão viver ainda mais aventuras que culminará com o final desta saga. Irá tudo terminar bem para os Guerreiros dos Elementos? Leiam e descubram.
1. Anos Depois

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 7: Os Desafios Finais**

**Bem-vindos a mais uma história da saga dos guerreiros. Com esta história, já lá vão sete e esta será a última das histórias dos guerreiros. Esta história tem três grandes partes, que levarão então à conclusão da saga.**

**A história começa três anos depois da derrota do Mestre Omega e a vida dos guerreiros mudou. Para melhor ou pior? Bem, logo irão ver ou melhor, ler. Para já, fiquem com os perfis das personagens principais:**

**Guerreiros dos Elementos:**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate**  
Elemento que controla:** Vento**  
Idade: **20 anos**  
Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, um pouco desastrada e muito bondosa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes**  
Poderes: **Remoinho Ventoso, Folhas Cortantes, Remoinho Cortante, Vento Bloqueador, Ciclone Destruidor

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker**  
Elemento que controla:** Água**  
Idade:** 20 anos**  
Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa calma, consciente, sonhadora e indecisa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis-escuros**  
Poderes:** Onda Azul, Água Congelante, Onda Congelante, Nuvem de Vapor, Pontapé da Água, Tsunami Gigante

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence**  
Elemento que controla:** Fogo**  
Idade:** 20 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente**  
Aparência:** Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes:** Chama Escaldante, Explosão de Fogo, Explosão Escaldante, Onda de Calor, Lava Vulcânica

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth**  
Elemento que controla:** Terra**  
Idade: **20 anos**  
Personalidade:** Temperamental, metediça, engraçada e corajosa**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-claros, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes:** Chuva de Pedras, Energia da Terra, Energia de Pedras, Movimento Terrestre, Terramoto Fatal

**5. Nome:** Richard (Rick) Peter Shields**  
Elemento que controla:** Os quatro elementos básicos**  
Idade: **21 anos**  
Personalidade:** Amigo, bom conselheiro, calmo**  
Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis**  
Poderes: **Bola de Fogo, Pedra de Ferro, Raio da Água, Pequeno Ciclone, Barreira Mística, Energia dos Elementos, Explosão do Caos, Destruição Elementar

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond**  
Elemento que controla:** Gelo**  
Idade: **20 anos**  
Personalidade:** Vaidosa, fútil, dedicada**  
Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos**  
Poderes: **Raio de Gelo, Frio Glacial, Raio Glacial, Ilusão de Gelo, Iceberg Congelante

**7. Nome:** Joshua (Josh) Edmund Rolland**  
Elemento que controla:** Trovão**  
Idade: **21 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calmo, reservado, corajoso**  
Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes**  
Poderes: **Raio Eléctrico, Relâmpago Rápido, Relâmpago Eléctrico, Choque Electrizante, Tempestade Explosiva

**8. Nome: **Helena Vanessa Rosevelt**  
Elemento que controla: **Luz**  
Idade: **21 anos**  
Personalidade: **Convencida, frontal, directa**  
Aparência: **Cabelo loiro, comprido, abaixo dos ombros**  
Poderes: **Raio de Luz, Espiral Luminosa, Esfera de Luz, Corrente de Luz, Luz Divina

**9. Nome:** Leonard (Leon) Michael Ashford**  
Elemento que controla: **Escuridão**  
Idade:** 21 anos**  
Personalidade:** Corajoso, discreto, inteligente**  
Aparência:** Cabelo preto, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos**  
Poderes: **Raio Sombra, Explosão Sombria, Choque da Escuridão, Eclipse Nocturno, Escuridão do Inferno

**10. Nome:** Pitágoras (Pit) Sócrates Ptolomeu**  
Elemento que controla: **Sol**  
Idade:** Desconhecida**  
Personalidade:** Engraçado, trapalhão, valente**  
Aparência:** Cabelos cinzentos, longos, olhos azuis**  
Poderes: **Escudo Protector, Modificação da Memória, Esfera do Sol, Calor Chamejante, Chama Solar

**11. Nome:** Serenity Meledine Parker**  
Elemento que controla: **Natureza**  
Idade:** Desconhecida**  
Personalidade:** Calma, Sensível, Alegre**  
Aparência:** Cabelos loiros, longos, olhos azuis**  
Poderes: **Ataque de Plantas, Raio do Ambiente, Raízes Destrutivas

**Amigos:**

**12. Nome:** Peter Eduard Beresford**  
Idade:** 20 anos**  
Personalidade:** Calmo, fiel, alegre**  
Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**13. Nome:** Sabrina Melody Laker**  
Idade:** 18 anos**  
Personalidade:** Decidida, activa, curiosa, temperamental**  
Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos azuis-escuros

**14. Nome:** Dean Frederic Simon**  
Idade:** 21 anos**  
Personalidade:** Esperto, fiel, sonhador**  
Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, olhos castanhos

**E agora sim, vamos à história!**

**Capítulo 1: Anos Depois**

Tinham-se passado três longos anos desde que o mestre malvado Omega tinha sido destruído. A partir daí, as manifestações do mal tinham sido bastante menores e cada um dos guerreiros podia agora levar uma vida normal. Mas nestes três anos, muitas coisas tinham acontecido com cada um dos guerreiros.

Anne Slate estava a preparar-se para ir para mais umas aulas na universidade. Depois de ter terminado o décimo segundo ano, a Anne tinha decidido seguir para a universidade para o curso de Comunicação e Sociologia. Por esta altura, faltava apenas uma semana para as aulas daquele ano lectivo terminarem para a Anne.

O telemóvel da Anne tocou e ela foi atender.

**Anne:** Estou? Olá Peter. Sim, estou de saída para as aulas.

**Peter:** Pensei que logo à noite podíamos ir sair, se não estiveres muito cansada.

**Anne:** Ora, eu nunca estou muito cansada para estar contigo, amor. Vemo-nos logo então. Que tal vires buscar-me às nove?

**Peter:** Fica combinado.

**Anne:** Óptimo. Até logo amor. Passa um bom dia.

A Anne desligou o telemóvel e sorriu. Apesar de na universidade a maioria das raparigas achar que os rapazes eram todos uns estúpidos e infiéis, Anne sabia bem que o seu namorado não era assim. O Peter sempre fora uma excelente pessoa e um namorado maravilhoso.

O Peter também tinha ido para a universidade. Agora estava a estudar jornalismo e estava adorar.

Bateram à porta do quarto da Anne nesse momento.

**Anne:** Entre.

A mãe da Anne entrou no quarto.

**Mãe da Anne:** Filha, já estás de saída?

**Anne:** Sim. Tenho de ir para as aulas.

**Mãe da Anne:** Não te importas de deixares a tua irmã na escola primeiro?

**Anne:** Claro que não me importo. Mas ela que se despache.

A mãe da Anne sorriu à filha e saiu do quarto. Depois do Omega ser destruído, a Anne tinha continuado a fazer voluntariado na instituição, coisa que faz até hoje. Nessa altura, a pequena Mindy continuava à espera que algum casal simpático a quisesse adoptar.

Num dia em que a mãe da Anne a tinha acompanhado à instituição, a mãe da Anne conheceu a Mindy e gostou logo muito dela. Nessa mesma noite, a mãe da Anne falou com o pai da Anne e convenceu-o a ir conhecer a Mindy. O casal ficou a gostar muito da Mindy e pouco tempo depois começaram a tratar dos papéis para a adoptar. Agora já fazia quase dois anos que a Mindy estava a viver com eles e a Anne tinha ganho uma irmã.

A Mindy entrou no quarto da Anne.

**Mindy:** Estou pronta.

**Anne:** Ainda bem.

**Mindy:** Mana, tenho de te dizer uma coisa.

**Anne:** O que foi?

**Mindy:** É que lá na escola, um rapaz anda atrás de mim e diz que quer que eu seja namorada dele. - **explicou ela.**

A Anne arregalou os olhos e olhou para a Mindy.

**Anne:** O quê? Francamente, que ideia! Tu só tens oito anos, não é altura para estares a pensar em namoricos.

**Mindy:** Eu sei. Não quero nada com ele, mas ele anda sempre atrás de mim. O que é que eu faço?

A Anne ficou pensativa.

**Anne:** Olha, perguntas depois à Karen, está bem?

**Mindy:** À tua amiga Karen? Mas eu não a vejo muitas vezes. E porque é que tenho de lhe perguntar a ela?

**Anne:** Se te queres livrar de um rapaz, a Karen é a pessoa certa para te aconselhar. Afinal, nos últimos dois anos, já teve uns oito namorados e livrou-se de todos.

A Mindy coçou a cabeça, sem perceber bem o que a Anne queria dizer.

**Mindy:** Andavam rapazes da escola atrás dela?

**Anne:** Não exactamente... enfim, afinal não deve ser muito boa ideia perguntares à Karen. Sabe-se lá o que ela te vai dizer. Bom, vamos mas é embora, senão chegamos atrasadas.

Elas saíram de casa e começaram a caminhar.

**Mindy:** Quando é que tiras a carta? Alguns dos meus amigos vêm de carro para a escola.

**Anne:** Só tiro a carta quando realmente precisar. Andar na estrada é uma coisa séria.

**Mindy:** Ah... está bem. Mas a Marina tem a carta.

**Anne:** Tem a carta e já bateu duas vezes num poste e uma vez num carro que estava estacionado. Ela não é o melhor exemplo de boa condução.

**Mindy:** Mana, hoje estás a falar mal de toda a gente.

A Anne olhou para a Mindy.

**Anne:** Olha, tens razão. Ando a passar demasiado tempo com a Britney. Ela insiste em sentar-se ao meu lado em todas as aulas. Lá porque a Courtney foi para outro curso, agora ela pensa que eu tenho de ser amiga dela. Ela só fala de roupas, rapazes e mexericos.

**Mindy:** Mana?

**Anne:** O que foi?

**Mindy:** Quando é que deste o teu primeiro beijo?

A Anne ficou alarmada.

**Anne:** Mindy, tu nem tenhas ideias! Estás proibida de beijar o rapaz lá da escola, ouviste?

**Mindy:** Está bem. Mas eu também não o queria beijar a ele. Mas há lá um que é do sexto ano e é muito giro. A Amy disse que beijar é bom.

**Anne:** Primeiro, o rapaz é demasiado velho para ti. Ainda estás na idade de brincar Mindy, não de pensar em beijos. E segundo, vou ter uma conversa com a Amy. Ela desde que se tornou modelo, anda a falar demais.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Sara Laker tinha visto a sua vida mudar muito nestes três anos. Tinha começado a namorar com o Leon e ficara logo convicta de que tinha feito a escolha certa. Ela e o Leon davam-se muito bem e tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

O Dean tinha-se afastado um pouco do grupo e a Sara não o podia culpar por isso. Dean já não se sentia à vontade ao ver o Leon e a Sara juntos. Claro que a situação tinha mudado um ano e meio depois.

A Sabrina bateu à porta da casa e a Sara veio abrir.

**Sara:** Sabrina, que surpresa. Entra.

A Sabrina entrou na casa da irmã.

**Sabrina:** Vim ver como estavas.

**Sara:** Está tudo bem.

**Sabrina:** Ainda bem. Sabes, ontem o Dean deu-me um anel super caro. Olha.

A Sabrina mostrou à Sara o anel que tinha no dedo.

**Sara:** Uau, é muito bonito.

**Sabrina:** Pois é. O Dean tem muito bom gosto. Claro que isso não se pode discutir, já que primeiro se apaixonou por ti e depois por mim. Tem bom gosto, claro.

As duas riram-se.

**Sara:** Ainda bem que vocês estão felizes. É o que importa.

No último ano e meio, o Dean tinha-se aproximado mais da Sabrina e os dois tinham-se apaixonado. Agora estavam a namorar e parecia que era para durar. A Sabrina tinha terminado o décimo segundo ano no mês passado e já estava inscrita na universidade, para seguir o curso de Teatro. A Sabrina continuava com o seu sonho de ser actriz e entrar em muitos filmes.

O Dean, por seu lado, tinha tido a ideia de abrir um negócio. A princípio não sabia que negócio deveria abrir. Porém, o Leon deu-lhe a ideia de abrir uma pizzaria. Contudo, o Dean não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar um bom espaço para abrir a pizzaria. E assim, o Leon e o Dean tornaram-se sócios e compraram a pizzaria em conjunto.

**Sabrina:** Bem, onde é que está o meu sobrinho?

**Sara:** Está na caminha dele a dormir. - **respondeu ela.** - Foi um castigo para o adormecer.

**Sabrina:** Pois, já se sabe que os bebés não são nada fáceis de adormecer. Mas posso ir vê-lo mesmo que ele esteja a dormir?

**Sara:** Claro. Anda.

A Sara levou a Sabrina até ao quarto do pequeno Andrew. Ele estava deitado na sua caminha, a dormir calmamente.

**Sabrina:** Oh, que lindo que ele é. Também quero um para mim. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Bem, a seu tempo Sabrina. Não te apresses que não vale a pena.

A Sabrina olhou para a irmã.

**Sabrina:** O nascimento dele mudou completamente a tua vida.

**Sara:** Pois foi. Na altura, foi um choque, mas agora o meu bebé é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Estou muito feliz de o ter.

Tinha sido uma surpresa para a Sara e o Leon quando, cerca de dois anos antes, a Sara se tinha começado a sentir enjoada, tinha feito um teste de gravidez e tinha dado positivo.

Eles sempre tinham usado precauções, mas como se sabe, nada é cem porcento eficaz. Mal souberam que iam ser pais, os dois deram-se conta de que teriam de mudar completamente as suas vidas. A Karen tinha sugerido que, talvez fosse melhor a Sara fazer um aborto, mas nem a Sara nem o Leon concordaram e decidiram ter o filho.

Agora, Andrew já tinha um ano e meio, o Leon tinha o seu emprego na pizzaria, a Sara tinha um part-time e estavam a viver numa casa alugada. Realmente, as vidas dos dois tinha mudado completamente, mas apesar de tudo eles eram felizes.

**Sara:** Então, como está a Dalila?

**Sabrina:** Está bem. Decidiu ir tirar História na universidade. Vai mudar-se outra vez para cá. Como o teu quarto lá em casa está vago, pensei em perguntar aos pais se não se importavam se ela ficasse lá. O que achas?

**Sara:** Acho boa ideia. Assim não precisa de alugar um quarto nem nada.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel da Sara tocou e ela atendeu.

**Leon:** Olá amor, sou eu.

**Sara:** Olá querido. Então, tudo bem?

**Leon:** Tudo óptimo. Recebemos uma encomenda de cinquenta pizzas para um casamento.

**Sara:** Para um casamento? Enfim, eu não iria querer pizzas no meu casamento, mas cada um sabe de si.

**Leon:** Quem fica a ganhar somos nós. Olha, como está o Andrew?

**Sara:** Está sossegado, a dormir pacificamente.

**Leon:** Óptimo. Se calhar é melhor ires dormir também. Esta noite tiveste de te levantar imensas vezes para ir acalmar o Andrew.

**Sara:** Eu estou bem. A Sabrina veio visitar-me.

**Leon:** Então estás bem acompanhada. Agora tenho de desligar. Vemo-nos logo à noite. Adeus.

**Sara:** Adeus querido.

A Sara desligou.

**Sara:** Era o Leon.

**Sabrina:** Deu para perceber. - **disse ela.** - Então, pizzas para um casamento. Falando em casamento, quando é que vocês se casam?

**Sara:** Não é para já. Não temos dinheiro para isso e de qualquer maneira, casados ou não, já vivemos juntos e temos um filho. Podemos esperar e casar-nos noutra altura.

**Sabrina:** Por este andar, quando vocês se casarem, o Andrew é que vos vai levar as alianças.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Laura Terence tinha continuado com o seu sonho de se tornar médica. Depois de ter terminado o décimo segundo ano, a Laura tinha tido várias propostas de universidades, já que ela tinha notas bastante altas.

No meio das propostas, havia uma proposta de uma universidade na Alemanha. A Laura sabia que seria uma oportunidade magnifica ir estudar para aquela universidade, mas por outro lado, teria de deixar para trás a família, a sua cidade, os amigos e mais importante que tudo, o seu namorado Rick.

Eles tinham conversado. O Rick não queria que a Laura perdesse aquela oportunidade. Afinal, era o sonho dela. Custava muito ao Rick ter de se separar da Laura, mas era o melhor para ela. Assim, a Laura tinha partido para a Alemanha, mas antes tinha terminado tudo com o Rick.

A Laura não achava justo ainda continuarem com o namoro com ela tão longe. Não era justo para o Rick. Ela é que tinha de ir embora e não podia esperar que ele ficasse à espera dela todo aquele tempo. Assim, eles tinham terminado o namorado e cada um tinha continuado com a sua vida.

Por esta altura, a Laura estava no aeroporto à espera que a sua mala aparecesse do meio das muitas outras malas que por ali haviam. A Laura olhou à sua volta e sorriu.

Era bom estar na cidade Starfield outra vez. Por causa dos estudos, a Laura só vinha à cidade de dois em dois meses e sentia muita falta de tudo o que deixara para trás. Faltava apenas um ano de estudos e o curso estaria terminado. Depois poderia estagiar na cidade Starfield.

O telemóvel da Laura tocou e ela atendeu. Era o seu irmão Gabriel.

**Laura:** Olá Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** Maninha, então já chegaste?

**Laura:** Sim. Estou à espera da minha mala. O voo fez-se rapidamente.

**Gabriel:** Ainda bem. Qualquer dia tiro um tempo para te ir visitar.

**Laura:** Fico à espera disso. Aproveita que eu agora tenho dois meses de férias e depois tenho de voltar às aulas. - **disse ela.** - Quero passar algum tempo contigo.

**Gabriel:** E eu contigo. Bom, tenho de desligar. Só telefonei para saber se estava tudo bem. Amanhã ligo-te.

**Laura:** Ok. Beijinhos para ti e para o Zane.

A Laura desligou o telefone e sorriu. O Gabriel costumava ligar-lhe várias vezes, para saber se estava tudo bem com ela. Há dois anos, o Gabriel tinha arranjado um namorado, Zane, e tinha-o apresentado à família. O pai da Laura e do Gabriel não estivera muito à vontade com aquilo, mas agora já aceitara que o Gabriel era diferente e já conseguia falar com o Zane sem se sentir constrangido.

Depois de alguns minutos, a mala da Laura apareceu finalmente e ela saiu para o exterior do aeroporto. Ao vê-la sair para o exterior, um rapaz loiro, que estava à espera num carro, saiu de lá e aproximou-se dela.

**Laura:** Olá amor. - **disse ela, beijando o rapaz.**

**Rick:** Ainda bem que chegaste.

Os dois sorriram e beijaram-se novamente.

Realmente, a Laura e o Rick tinham terminado o namoro, mas quando, dois meses depois, a Laura voltou por uns dias à cidade Starfield, reencontrou-se com o Rick. Ele disse-lhe que esperava por ela o tempo que fosse preciso e acabaram por reatar o namoro.

O Rick pegou na mala da Laura e levou-a para o carro.

**Rick:** Pronto, podemos ir.

**Laura:** Vamos lá então. - **disse ela, entrando no carro.**

Enquanto a Laura tinha ido estudar para a Alemanha, o Rick tinha permanecido na cidade Starfield, continuando os seus estudos para se tornar num professor de educação física e pertencendo à equipa de basquetebol da universidade.

O Rick e a Laura foram conversando enquanto o Rick conduzia o carro.

**Laura:** E pronto, temos estes dois meses para aproveitar. Eu estou de férias e tu também vais estar daqui a uns dias.

**Rick:** Ainda bem. Custa-me muito estar longe de ti tanto tempo, Laura.

**Laura:** Eu sei. Também me custa a mim. Mas pronto, é só mais um ano e depois volto para a cidade.

**Rick:** Um ano ainda é muito tempo. - **disse ele.** - Mas eu espero.

A Laura sorriu-lhe.

**Rick:** Estou desejoso de termos um bocadinho para namorar. E enfim, expressarmos o nosso amor.

**Laura:** Também eu.

**Rick:** Vai ser um bocado complicado, já que na tua casa está lá a tua mãe e na minha está lá a minha mãe e a minha irmã.

A irmãzinha do Rick, Rachel, tinha agora dois anos e meio e era uma criança muito irrequieta e que nunca estava parada.

**Laura:** Bem, parece que vamos ter de nos contentar com um motel ou algo assim.

**Rick:** Pois, o problema é que não tenho dinheiro.

A Laura pareceu pensativa.

**Laura:** Nesse caso, vira já à direita. Vamos por este caminho pela floresta.

**Rick:** Para quê? - **perguntou ele e depois percebeu.** - Na floresta?

**Laura:** Não vamos lá para fora. No carro, tonto.

**Rick:** Achas boa ideia? No carro?

**Laura:** Ou é isso, ou então só podemos fazer alguma coisa sobre este assunto amanhã.

O Rick abanou a cabeça.

**Rick:** Ok. Então, é mesmo no carro.

E virou à direita, entrando por um caminho na floresta.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Marina McSouth estava a terminar de atender uma cliente. Ao ver a cliente sair da loja com dois sacos na mão, suspirou. Que cliente mais chata, a querer ver as roupas todas! Pelo menos a Marina tinha conseguido que ela comprasse duas peças de roupa. Já não era mau.

Depois de ter terminado o décimo segundo ano, a Marina tinha decidido deixar de estudar e começar a trabalhar. Apesar disso, ela não sabia exactamente o que gostaria de fazer. Começou por trabalhar num restaurante de fast food, depois passou a trabalhar numa florista, de seguida passou uns meses a exercer as funções de secretária e agora estava a trabalhar como gerente numa loja de roupa.

A Marina olhou para o relógio e ficou impaciente. A empregada que devia estar a atender os clientes, Rute Oliveira, ex-colega da equipa de natação a que a Sara tinha pertencido, estava a demorar imenso tempo. Era suposto ir só tomar um café e voltar logo.

O que valia à Rute era que a Marina até simpatizava com ela. A loja onde a Marina trabalhava era uma das muitas lojas da Dress Pretty, a marca de roupas produzidas pela empresa montada pela Karen, desde há dois anos atrás.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel da Marina tocou e ela atendeu.

**Marina:** Estou?

**Josh:** Amor, sou eu.

A Marina sorriu.

**Marina:** Josh. Então, está tudo bem?

**Josh:** Sim. Terminei agora o treino. Volto amanhã para ao pé de ti. Estou cheio de saudades.

**Marina:** Também eu.

O Josh também tinha deixado de estudar depois de décimo segundo ano. Durante o décimo segundo ano, dedicou-se completamente ao atletismo e obteve marcas bastante boas. Acabou por continuar a praticar e agora já é um atleta bastante conhecido e que participa em muitas competições. Infelizmente, as competições fazem com que por vezes tenha de estar longe da cidade por alguns dias, deixando a Marina para trás.

**Josh:** A competição é hoje à tarde.

**Marina:** Eu sei. Boa sorte. Tu vais vencer. És o mais rápido.

**Josh:** Espero que consiga. Vou ganhar um bom dinheiro se vencer a competição. E precisamos mesmo dele, para termos uma reserva para depois de casarmos.

**Marina:** Nem me fales nisso! Quer dizer, eu adoro falar no casamento. Ai Josh, só faltam duas semanas!

Depois de terem a vida estabilizada, de terem alugado uma casa e estarem a viver juntos, o Josh tinha decidido que era altura de pedir a Marina em casamento. Claro que ela aceitou logo e agora a data do casamento estava bastante perto.

**Josh:** Vai ser o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas.

**Marina:** Para já, sim. Depois quando tivermos filhos, se calhar os dias mais felizes da nossa vida serão quando eles nascerem.

**Josh:** Ena, uma coisa de cada vez, Marina. Primeiro o casamento e depois logo pensamos nos filhos. - disse ele, rindo-se.

**Marina:** Sim, eu sei. Agora não é a altura certa, claro. Talvez para o ano.

O Josh riu-se.

**Josh:** Depois falamos. Tenho de desligar. Estão a chamar-me. Eu ligo-te depois da competição.

**Marina:** Ok. Boa sorte, querido.

A Marina desligou o telemóvel e sorriu. Depois olhou para o relógio. Onde afinal andava a Rute? Se a Karen se lembrasse de aparecer por ali e ela não estivesse lá, a Karen era bem capaz de despedir a Rute na hora.

Com o tempo, a Karen e a Marina tinham-se tornado bastante amigas, apesar de serem bastante diferentes. Depois de muitas tentativas da Karen para que a Marina viesse trabalhar numa das lojas delas, a Marina tinha aceitado.

Nesse momento, a Rute apareceu.

**Rute:** Desculpa Marina. Demorei-me.

**Marina:** Deu para perceber. - **disse ela, impaciente.** - O que se passou?

**Rute:** Encontrei a presidente da câmara pelo caminho e ficámos a conversar. Mais precisamente, sobre ti e o casamento.

**Marina:** Ok. Então estás desculpada. Eu sei como é a minha mãe e a conversa sobre o casamento.

Depois do presidente da câmara ter terminado o mandato, foi basicamente proibido de se recandidatar à presidência da câmara, porque ele tinha sido um presidente que não prestava para nada. Várias pessoas fizeram pressão para que a mãe da Marina se candidatasse à presidência, ela fez isso e acabou por ser eleita, sendo agora a presidente da câmara.

**Rute:** A tua mãe estava super entusiasmada com o casamento. Afinal, é o casamento da sua única filha.

**Marina:** Eu sei. E mais entusiasmada estou eu, que me vou casar. Espero que corra tudo bem.

**Rute:** Claro que vai correr. Tu e o Josh amam-se e isso é o que importa.

**Marina:** Sim, tens razão. E com a Karen a tratar do casamento, acho que vai ficar tudo perfeito. Espero eu...

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. A Anne ganhou uma irmãzinha nova, a Laura foi estudar para o estrangeiro, a Sara teve um filho e a Marina vai casar. Mas há ainda mais coisas para descobrir no próximo capítulo. Não percam!**


	2. Sogra e Nora

**Capítulo 2: Sogra e Nora**

Karen Salomond rasgou uma folha de papel em vários pedaços e lançou, irritada, os pedaços de papel para o cesto do lixo. Karen estava sentada na cadeira do seu escritório e não estava contente. Era suposto o vestido de noiva que ela tinha prometido à Marina já estar a começar a ser feito, mas o processo estava atrasado e só no dia seguinte é que começariam a fazer o vestido.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Se o vestido não ficar pronto a tempo, despeço aqueles incompetentes todos!_

Quando a Karen estava no décimo segundo ano, decidiu que gostaria de ter uma empresa só sua, uma empresa de moda e estilismo. Não tinha sido difícil convencer os seus pais, já que dinheiro não lhes faltava. Assim, a Karen tinha criado a empresa Dress Pretty. Até a Karen terminar o décimo segundo ano, o pai dela tinha ficado a administrar a empresa e depois a Karen tomou o seu lugar, apesar de ainda ter a ajuda do pai, pois não conseguia tratar de tudo sozinha.

Agora, a empresa tinha várias lojas por todo o país e era uma marca bastante conhecida. A própria Karen desenhava muitas das roupas. A Karen tinha ficado encarregue de tratar do casamento da Marina e levava as coisas muito a sério.

A Karen tocou num botão do telefone.

**Karen:** Gina, traga-me um café. - **ordenou ela.**

Pouco depois, a Gina Lambuza entrou no escritório com o café para a Karen. A Gina tinha-se viciado no jogo nos últimos anos e tinha perdido tudo o que tinha. Depois tinha feito um tratamento e agora estava a trabalhar como secretária da Karen. A Karen começou a beber o café e fez uma cara feia.

**Karen:** Credo, mas isto parece água de lavar pratos! - **gritou ela.** - Você nem para trazer cafés serve.

**Gina:** Desculpe...

Quando tinha ido trabalhar para a empresa, a Gina tinha a mania que mandava mais do que os outros, mas a Karen tinha-a metido na linha rapidamente. Afinal, ninguém ali mandava mais que a Karen e a Karen gostava de usar o seu poder.

**Karen:** O Allan já tratou de ir levar os vestidos ao desfile de moda?

**Gina:** Já. Levou-os hoje de manhã. Mas eu se fosse a si, não confiava muito nele. Ainda rouba alguma coisa.

**Karen:** Não pedi a tua opinião. Podes ir e leva esta porcaria de café contigo.

A Gina foi-se embora, levando o café. Allan Dias era um dos vários trabalhadores da empresa, mas Gina detestava-o. Isto porque, anos antes, Allan era um rapazinho pobre e roubou pão à Gina. Na altura, a Guerreira do Vento tinha-o apanhado e obrigado a devolver o pão, mas tinha-o deixado ir embora com a promessa de que o Allan não iria voltar a roubar. A Gina tinha sido contra e até hoje não gostava do Allan e achava que ele devia estar preso, mesmo que fosse só por roubar pão pois a sua família não tinha o que comer.

A Karen pegou no telefone e ligou ao Alir.

**Karen:** Está? Alir, é a Karen. Precisamos de tratar de pormenores para o casamento.

**Alir:** Está tudo controlado. Já tratei de encomendar as flores.

**Karen:** Óptimo. Eu estou a ver se encaminho o vestido, mas está complicado. Olha, lembra-te que na manhã do casamento tens de estar cá para nos arranjar o cabelo a todas.

**Alir:** Eu sei. Não vou faltar ao casamento e vou arranjar-vos o cabelo a todas.

O Alir tinha expandido o seu negócio de lojas de beleza, para cabeleireiros, clínicas de beleza e massagens e afins e agora estava associado à empresa da Karen. Assim a empresa, além dos vestidos bonitos, tinha também maquiagem, cabelo e tratamentos faciais para os seus clientes.

Pouco depois, a Karen desligou a chamada e suspirou. O casamento tinha de ser perfeito. A Marina estava a contar com um casamento perfeito, era o sonho dela. Nesse momento, o telefone tocou.

**Karen:** Sim?

**Gina:** A directora da estação de televisão, Felícia Goodnews, quer falar consigo.

**Karen:** Está bem. Passe a chamada.

Ouviu-se um clique.

**Karen:** Olá Felícia.

**Felícia:** Olá Karen. Estava a ligar-lhe para saber se está confirmado que amanhã nos vai dar aquela entrevista.

**Karen:** Claro que sim. Estou sempre pronta a dar entrevistas.

**Felícia:** Óptimo. Olhe lá, posso saber de que cor de vestido é que vai usar para ir ao casamento? É que eu também vou e ficava mal irmos com vestidos da mesma cor.

**Karen:** Eu vou com um vestido vermelho, claro. Como sempre, vou chamar as atenções.

**Felícia:** Hum, mas quem devia chamar as atenções era a noiva.

**Karen:** Ora, obviamente que sim, mas eu vou ser a segunda mulher em que as pessoas vão prestar mais atenção.

Apesar de tudo, há coisas que nunca mudam e a vaidade da Karen era uma delas. A Felícia continuava a ser a directora da estação de televisão e o seu marido Nelson era agora um dos produtores das séries da estação.

**Karen:** Este casamento vai ser um sucesso.

**Felícia:** Claro, organizado por si, nem podia ser de outra maneira. E para quando se decide você a casar?

**Karen:** Para já, estou bem sozinha. Os últimos oito namorados não eram grande coisa. Pode ser que encontre um melhor em breve.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Helena Rosevelt caminhou rapidamente. À sua frente seguiam dois homens e atrás de si mais dois. Todos tinham uniformes escuros.

**Homem:** A criminosa encontra-se na segunda casa à direita.

**Helena:** Óptimo. Vamos lá.

Eles aproximaram-se pelas traseiras da casa e tentaram arrombar a porta, mas não conseguiram.

**Homem:** A porta está selada por magia.

**Helena:** Então, temos a certeza que é a pessoa que procuramos. - **disse ela. -** Deixem comigo. Poder Sagrado da Luz!

A Helena transformou-se em guerreira e aproximou-se da parede da casa.

**Helena:** Está na hora de usar o meu poder de atravessar.

Com toda a facilidade, a Helena atravessou a parede. Os quatro homens ficaram à espera. Ouviram-se barulhos, coisas a partirem-se dentro da casa, mas segundos depois, a porta que estava selada por magia abriu-se e a Helena saiu da casa, arrastando consigo uma mulher de cerca de trinta anos, que se estava a debater.

Rapidamente, os quatro homens agarraram na mulher e algemaram-na.

**Mulher:** Não me podem prender! Não! - **gritou ela.** - Não é uma prisão que me vai deter!

**Helena:** Pois, mas você vai para uma prisão especial. Rebeca Lawrence, você está presa por uso indevido de magia em assaltos de bancos, manipulação de comportamento e maldições. - **disse ela.** - Podem levá-la.

Os quatro homens levaram Rebeca dali. Helena suspirou. Mais um dever cumprido. Depois de ter terminado o décimo segundo ano, Helena decidiu tentar candidatar-se a um cargo na defesa pública.

Quando Helena revelou que era a Guerreira da Luz e tinha poderes especiais, e depois de provas dadas por ela, Helena foi integrada nos serviços especiais, sendo a mais jovem agente de sempre. E agora dedicava-se a resolver casos bastante importantes.

No último ano, e apesar das actividades de monstros terem sido quase nulas, havia muitas pessoas que estavam a cometer crimes bastante graves e agora havia muita gente, como a Rebeca, que estava a ingressar pelos caminhos da magia negra para obter ou fazer coisas que não deviam.

À noite, a Helena voltou para casa. Felizmente as missões desse dia não a tinham levado para longe. A Helena vivia agora nos Estados Unidos. Quando entrou em casa, sentiu logo um cheiro bom no ar. Sorriu e pouco depois entrou na cozinha. Encontrou o seu namorado, Ken, a terminar de fazer o jantar.

**Ken:** Olá amor, o jantar está quase pronto. - disse ele, sorrindo.

**Helena:** És um querido. Não me apetecia nada ter de cozinhar.

Ken também era um agente especial, quatro anos mais velho que a Helena. Eles tinham trabalhado juntos nas primeiras missões que a Helena tinha feito e o Ken tinha ficado impressionado com a força de vontade da Helena e os seus poderes de guerreira. Começaram a conhecer-se melhor, apaixonaram-se e começaram a namorar. Em pouco tempo, decidiram viver juntos.

Tinham alugado uma casa. Por sorte, hoje, ambos estavam em casa, mas muitas vezes as suas missões faziam com que eles estivessem afastados um do outro por alguns dias.

**Helena:** Então, como te correu o dia? - **perguntou ela, quando começaram a jantar.**

**Ken:** Bem. Não fizemos nada de especial. Por isso despachei-me mais cedo e vim fazer o jantar.

**Helena:** Isso é que foi boa ideia. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Ken:** A tua amiga Karen ligou. Eu não estava cá, mas ela deixou recado.

**Helena:** Oh, deve ser sobre o casamento outra vez. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - Acho que a Karen está mais excitada com o casamento do que a própria Marina... não, isso é impossível, mas a Karen está excitada na mesma.

**Ken:** Eu só falei com ela uma vez, mas ela deve querer que tudo seja perfeito.

**Helena:** Claro, a Karen é assim. - **disse ela.** - Bom, pelo menos, daqui a duas semanas vamos ao casamento, mas temos uma semana de férias para aproveitarmos, longe do trabalho.

**Ken:** Estava a pensar, podíamos aproveitar e ficar a passar a semana na cidade Starfield. Afinal, eu não conheço bem a cidade e tu tens lá os teus amigos. Deve ser divertido.

**Helena:** Hum, parece-me bem.

Nesse momento, o telemóvel da Helena tocou e ela foi atender.

**Helena:** Sim? O quê? Oh, mas que incompetência! - **gritou ela, irritada.** - Está bem. Até amanhã.

A Helena desligou o telemóvel.

**Ken:** O que se passou?

**Helena:** Hoje prendi a Rebeca Lawrence, aquela mulher que já suspeitávamos que usava magia negra para praticar crimes como roubos e assim. E agora, telefonaram-me a dizer que ela conseguiu usar feitiços e fugir da prisão. Eu disse-lhes para a lhe taparem a boca, não fosse ela usar um feitiço. Mas quando lhe foram levar a comida, tiraram-lhe a mordaça, ela usou feitiços e fugiu.

**Ken:** Achas que ela é perigosa?

**Helena:** Sim. Ela já era perigosa, mas agora ainda pode ser pior. Pode querer vingar-se.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Pitágoras Ptolomeu, mais conhecido por Pit, estava a entrar na Atlântida nesse preciso momento. Desde que as coisas estavam mais pacíficas, o Pit tinha-se dedicado a três coisas em particular. Primeiro, ajudava os serviços especiais em casos específicos, embora não fosse um membro dos serviços especiais. Ajudava quando eram necessários os seus poderes.

Segundo, nos seus tempos livres, o Pit dedicava-se a estudar antigas magias e outras pessoas com poderes. Como podia teletransportar-se, era fácil o Pit ir para onde quisesse rapidamente. E para ele era fascinante estudar as culturas antigas e deparar-se com sinais de que a magia também tinha existido ali.

Terceiro, o Pit estava agora casado e feliz. Ele e a Serenity tinham começado a namorar, depois de reatarem os sentimentos que os uniam antes de ele se ter transformado em periquito e de ela ter morrido e depois de ambos terem voltado à vida e lutado lado a lado, indo também explorar outros universos. Eles tinham namorado e depois tinham-se casado.

A Serenity era agora dona de uma florista, onde a Marina tinha trabalhado por um tempo e a Serenity estava muito feliz, porque adorava flores e o negócio estava a correr bastante bem.

O Pit caminhou rapidamente, entrando num dos edifícios. O rei Zednar, sentado no seu trono, sorriu ao ver o Pit entrar.

**Zednar:** Olá, que surpresa vê-lo aqui. - **disse o rei, levantando-se.** - Então, como tem estado?

**Pit:** Tenho estado bem. Venho trazer-lhe alguns livros. Estão escritos numa língua antiga e gostava que me ajudasse a traduzi-los.

**Zednar:** Claro, claro. Também, aqui nunca há grande coisa que fazer. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.** - A minha filha agora quer que eu convide as pessoas com poderes especiais para virem morar para aqui, veja lá.

**Pit:** Hum, olhe que até é boa ideia. Sabe, há muita gente com poderes, habilidades mentais, força sobre humana, que não se consegue adaptar na sociedade. Ou melhor, a sociedade não se adapta a eles, excluindo-os. Era bom que eles tivessem um lugar onde pudessem estar com pessoas que tenham poderes, tal como eles.

O rei Zednar pareceu pensativo.

**Zednar:** Acha que sim? Bem, era capaz de ser bom ter pessoas por aqui. Isto é uma chatice.

Nos últimos anos, a Pandora, depois de ter saído da Atlântida para ajudar os guerreiros, agora estava sempre a sair e a entrar. Agradava-lhe o mundo para além da Atlântida. O rei Zednar já se tinha habituado e sabia que não valia a pena tentar proibi-la de sair.

**Zednar:** Bom, eu vou falar com a Pandora, ponderar bem as coisas e depois logo se vê. **- disse ele.** - Então, como estão os seus amigos, Marie e Lance?

**Pit:** Estão bem. Abriram uma escola de magia, sabe?

Ao contrário do Pit e da Serenity, que tinham decidido viver no mundo onde tinham nascido, a Marie e o Lance continuaram a interessar-se pelos outros universos. Eles decidiram ficar por lá e agora tinham aberto uma escola de magia, onde ensinavam os alunos com potencial, a aprender e usar poderes.

**Zednar:** Uma escola de magia. Isso é interessante. Olhe, se calhar é mesmo boa ideia nós trazermos para cá, se quiserem é claro, as pessoas com poderes. Podemos ensiná-las a controlar os poderes, a usá-los para ajudar os outros.

**Pit:** Claro. E vão precisar de uma figura de respeito e que saiba tudo sobre magia e afins. Você, rei Zednar, é a pessoa certa.

**Zednar:** Sou, não sou? Pois é! Eu sou o rei! A Atlântida vai prosperar como nunca antes se viu! - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Pit:** Sim. Bom, pode ajudar-me com os livros?

**Zednar:** Claro, claro. Vamos lá começar a fazer a tradução. Olhe lá, se eu abrir uma escola de magia, posso chamar-lhe Escola Mágica Zednar, a escola dos dotados. Hum, gosto de como isto soa.

**Pit:** Er, pois...

**Zednar:** Bem, vamos tratar então das traduções. E depois vou falar com a Pandora.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Uma semana depois, a Marina estava a stressar com tudo e mais alguma coisa. A Karen tinha-a chamado para ela experimentar o vestido de noiva. A Laura e a Anne tinham ido acompanhar a Marina até ao edifício da Dress Pretty, onde a Karen as esperava. Elas entraram numa sala grande, onde o vestido estava pendurado.

**Karen:** Aqui está o vestido. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Tive de ameaçar toda a gente com despedimentos, mas conseguiram acabá-lo bem antes do tempo. Mas tens de o experimentar para ver se te serve, se está largo ou apertado.

**Marina:** Oh, o vestido é lindo! - **disse ela, olhando para o seu vestido branco, cheio de bordados e brilhantes. -** Deve ter sido caríssimo para se fazer!

**Karen:** Ora, dinheiro não é problema. Afinal, a madrinha é que costuma dar o vestido e como eu vou ser a madrinha, é a minha obrigação.

**Laura:** O vestido realmente é muito bonito.

**Anne:** Quando um dia casar, quero ter um vestido tão bonito como este.

**Karen:** Pois, mas sem uma madrinha rica como eu, vai sonhando.

**Anne:** -.-" Karen...

A Marina experimentou o vestido e uma das trabalhadoras da Dress Pretty começou a marcar as medidas com alfinetes.

**Laura:** Daqui a uma semana, vais estar casada, Marina.

**Marina:** Eu sei, mas estou super nervosa. E se algo corre mal?

**Karen:** Não vai correr nada mal. - **disse ela, acenando afirmativamente**. - Afinal sou eu que estou a organizar tudo. O que poderia correr mal?

**Anne:** Hum... a Valéria não tem andado por perto, pois não?

A Marina ficou subitamente séria.

**Marina:** Telefonou ao Josh há dois dias, mas ele não atendeu. Aquela rapariga é do pior! Mas não me vai estragar o casamento, podem ter a certeza!

Valéria Dove tinha aparecido nas vidas da Marina e do Josh um ano antes. Ela era uma fã obsessiva do Josh e o que começara por serem cartas de elogios, tornara-se em perseguição e obsessão.

A Valéria tinha tentado separar o Josh e a Marina, mas não tinha conseguido. Porém, tinha jurado que não ficaria parada e que o Josh iria ficar com ela.

**Laura:** A rapariga realmente não bate bem. - **disse ela. A Marina tinha contado a todos os seus amigos o que Valéria tinha aprontado.** - Mas se ela se aproximar, nós tratamos dela, Marina.

**Karen:** Se ela sequer pensar em estragar o casamento que eu estou a preparar com tanta dedicação, bem pode preparar-se, porque mesmo que ela se esconda, eu vou atrás dela e faço questão de partir cada ossinho do corpo dela!

**As outras:** O.o Karen, isso também é demais...

**Karen:** Hunf, comigo é assim. Cá se fazem, cá se pagam! Mesmo que não se meta comigo, mete-se com a Marina e é como se me atacasse a mim.

A Marina sorriu.

**Marina:** Obrigada Karen. Obrigada por tudo.

**Karen:** Pois, o que seria de ti sem mim? Serias uma desgraça, coitada. Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

**Marina:** -.-" Obrigada, és muito simpática e nada convencida, Karen.

Enquanto isso, noutra parte da cidade, a Sabrina e a Dalila estavam a voltar do centro comercial.

**Dalila:** Estou a adorar estar em tua casa. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Os teus pais são muito simpáticos.

**Sabrina:** Ainda bem que estás a gostar.

**Dalila:** Claro que as aulas na universidade só começam daqui a três meses, por isso depois ainda vou passar algum tempo com os meus pais.

**Sabrina:** Claro, eles devem querer tirar férias e passá-las contigo.

**Dalila:** A Sara não se importou mesmo que eu ficasse no quarto dela?

**Sabrina:** Não. Ela compreendeu perfeitamente. Temos de ir visitá-la. O Andrew está muito crescido. E é uma fofura.

**Dalila:** Realmente, os bebés são muito queridos.

Quando elas chegaram a casa dos pais da Sabrina, a mãe da Sara estava à espera delas e parecia preocupada.

**Mãe da Sara:** Ainda bem que chegaram. Os teus pais ligaram cá para casa Dalila. Deixaste o telemóvel aqui.

**Dalila:** Pois foi, esqueci-me dele. O que é que eles disseram?

**Mãe da Sara:** Bom, era por causa dos vossos antigos vizinhos.

**Sabrina:** Os canibais?

**Mãe da Sara:** Exacto. Parece que a filha mais nova, Setha, que estava numa casa de correcção, fugiu. E ela estava sempre a falar de vingança contra vocês e os guerreiros.

A Sabrina e a Dalila entreolharam-se.

**Dalila:** Ela fugiu? Oh não... ela vai mesmo querer vingar-se.

**Sabrina:** Calma. Ela é mais nova que nós. O que pode ela fazer? Nada demais.

**Dalila:** Oh, com a família de onde veio... nunca se sabe!

**Sabrina:** Vamos estar alerta. Se ela aparecer, tratamos dela. E se for preciso, os guerreiros entram em acção, não te preocupes.

**Dalila:** Eu só espero que ela não magoe ninguém.

Nessa noite, ao jantar, na casa da Sara e do Leon, ele deu uma notícia à Sara.

**Leon:** Os meus pais vêm visitar-nos amanhã.

A Sara parou de comer e olhou para o Leon.

**Sara:** Amanhã? Amanhã?!

**Leon:** Sim.

**Sara:** Mas só agora é que me dizes?!

**Leon:** Eles só ligaram há pouco, antes de eu sair da pizzaria. - **explicou ele.**

**Sara:** Ora bolas! Eu tenho de arrumar a casa toda e agora tenho de o fazer depressa. - **disse ela, preocupada.**

**Leon:** Calma, Sara. Também, eles não são nenhuns reis, que precisem que esteja tudo arrumadinho. Nós temos um filho pequeno, obviamente que a casa não pode estar toda arrumada.

A Sara riu-se, mas com um riso falso.

**Sara:** Tu és engraçado, Leon. Eles são os teus pais, não ligam ao que tu fazes. O teu pai é um amor de pessoa, mas a tua mãe não é. Ela não perde uma oportunidade para me criticar! - **disse ela.** - Sabes, eu sempre pensei que a ideia de que as noras e as sogras se dão mal era uma parvoíce. E depois, sabes o que aconteceu? Conheci a tua mãe e vi que afinal havia razão de ser.

**Leon:** Bem, a minha mãe pode ser um bocadinho critica...

**Sara:** Um bocadinho? Ela critica tudo! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Mas ok, eles são teus pais e vêm visitar-nos. Mas se a tua mãe me chateia muito, leva umas respostas, podes crer!

No dia seguinte, os pais do Leon apareceram para os visitar. O pai do Leon era um homem de estatura média, muito animado e falador. Por outro lado, a mãe do Leon era uma mulher de personalidade forte e que dizia tudo o que lhe vinha à cabeça, soasse bem ou mal.

**Pai do Leon:** Olá. - **disse ele, cumprimentando a Sara e o Leon.** - Então, como estão vocês?

**Leon:** Estamos bem, pai. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Mãe do Leon:** Hum... não tiveste tempo de limpar o pó, Sara? - **perguntou ela, passando o dedo por um dos móveis.** - Este móvel tem uma ligeira camada de pó. Em minha casa, está tudo arrumadinho e limpinho.

A Sara fechou os punhos e continuou com o seu sorriso falso.

**Sara:** Não tive muito tempo, sabe?

**Mãe do Leon:** Em minha casa, sempre arranjei tempo para tudo. Mas lá está, há pessoas que são organizadas por natureza e outras não.

O Leon lançou um olhar alarmado à Sara e ela conteve-se de responder. Ao almoço, as coisas pareciam estar a animar.

**Pai do Leon:** E decidi investir na bolsa. Não é má ideia, não achas filho?

**Leon:** Tu é que sabes pai. Mas tem cuidado para não perderes dinheiro.

**Mãe do Leon:** A comida está insonsa. - **queixou-se ela.**

Todos se viraram para a encarar.

**Pai do Leon:** Está boa, querida. A comida está óptima.

**Mãe do Leon:** Para mim, está insonsa.

A Sara pegou no saleiro e despejou todo o conteúdo por cima da comida que estava no prato da mãe do Leon.

**Sara:** Pronto, agora já não está insonsa com toda a certeza. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Mãe do Leon:** Mas tu despejaste o saleiro todo em cima da minha comida!

**Sara:** Ora, você disse que estava insonso e eu tratei do assunto. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Agora, coma e não chateie!

A mãe do Leon cruzou os braços, mas não disse nada naquele momento. No resto da tarde, a mãe do Leon decidiu criticar tudo o que havia na casa da Sara.

**Mãe do Leon:** Se eu vivesse aqui, esta casa estaria muito melhor cuidada. - disse ela. - Está uma desarrumação completa! Nem sei como conseguem viver aqui! Parece uma pocilga!

A Sara ficou vermelha de fúria. A casa estava quase toda arrumada, à excepção do quarto deles, pois tinham o Andrew lá a dormir no berço e brinquedos espalhados pelo chão.

**Sara:** Olhe lá, mas qual é o seu problema?

A mãe do Leon encarou a Sara.

**Mãe do Leon:** O meu problema? É tudo!

A Sara aproximou-se.

**Sara:** Olhe lá, você está na minha casa, ouviu? Deve-me respeito! Estou farta de a ouvir criticar tudo o que eu faço ou o que tenho ou como tenho as coisas. Esta é a minha casa e eu faço o que eu quiser, você não tem nada a ver com isso!

O pai do Leon e o Leon entreolharam-se, alarmados.

**Mãe do Leon:** Como te atreves a falar assim comigo? Mal-educada!

**Sara:** Mal-educada é você, a vir para a casa dos outros criticar tudo! Eu nunca lhe fiz mal nenhum para você me tratar mal. Já você, só diz coisas desagradáveis sobre mim! Pois bem, não gosta de mim, não é? Pois eu também não morro de amores por si! Mas amo o seu filho, temos uma casa, temos as nossas vidas e um filho para criar. E você não vai meter mais os pés nesta casa enquanto não me respeitar, estamos entendidas?!

**Mãe do Leon:** Estás a expulsar-me da tua casa?!

**Sara:** Estou sim! Rua! Não me apareça mais aqui!

A mãe do Leon virou-se para o filho.

**Mãe do Leon:** Filho, a Sara está a expulsar-me de vossa casa. Diz alguma coisa para me defenderes!

**Leon:** Mãe... hum... Sara...

O pai do Leon levantou o braço e o Leon calou-se.

**Pai do Leon:** Vamos embora, querida.

**Mãe do Leon:** O quê?! E nem deixas o nosso filho defender-me?

**Pai do Leon:** O Leon tem de defender a mulher dele e o filho, não a nós. -** disse ele e depois virou-se para a Sara.** - Adeus Sara.

**Sara:** Adeus... desculpe, o senhor é um amor de pessoa, mas a sua mulher é insuportável!

A mãe do Leon ia abrir a boca para responder, mas o marido agarrou-lhe o braço e saíram os dois de casa do Leon e da Sara. Partiram no carro deles.

**Mãe do Leon:** Que descaramento! Viste como ela me tratou? - **perguntou ela, indignada.**

**Pai do Leon:** E viste como tu a trataste?

**Mãe do Leon:** Eu?!

**Pai do Leon:** Estás sempre a criticar a rapariga! Ela é muito nova, mas trabalha, trata do filho, cuida da casa. Não é fácil. Tu devias saber isso.

**Mãe do Leon:** Mas ela é mal-educada.

O pai do Leon riu-se.

**Pai do Leon:** Isso foi o que a minha mãe disse de ti quando te conheci e te levei lá a casa. - **disse ele.** - Lembras-te o que é que a minha mãe costumava fazer e que te deixava irritada?

**Mãe do Leon:** Ah, a tua mãe estava sempre a implicar comigo. A dizer mal de tudo. E eu não gostava nada dela e... oh! OH! - **disse ela, percebendo o que estava a dizer.** - Oh meu Deus! Tornei-me igual à tua mãe!

O marido abanou a cabeça.

**Pai do Leon:** Pois foi. E tu não gostavas nada dela. Achas que a Sara, como tu a tratas, pode gostar de ti?

**Mãe do Leon:** Eu... eu só queria o melhor para o meu filho.

**Pai do Leon:** A minha mãe também queria o melhor para mim. E disse-me para não casar contigo, mas eu casei e vivemos bem, não é? Mas lembras-te que depois de casarmos tu não quiseste que ela nos viesse visitar?

**Mãe do Leon:** Porque não a suportava... oh... ora bolas! Afinal a má da fita sou eu!

**Pai do Leon:** Parece que sim...

**Mãe do Leon:** Tornei-me numa daquelas sogras detestáveis de que ninguém gosta e depois não consegue ver o crescimento dos netos, nem partilhar as coisas boas com a família dos filhos... volta para trás!

**Pai do Leon:** O quê?

**Mãe do Leon:** Volta para trás com o carro! Vamos voltar à casa do Leon. Tenho de falar com a Sara!

Minutos depois, estavam os dois novamente à porta da casa da Sara e do Leon. Bateram à porta e a Sara veio abrir.

**Sara:** Outra vez? O que foi, esqueceram-se de alguma coisa?

**Mãe do Leon:** Preciso de falar contigo.

**Sara:** Pois, mas não me parece que tenhamos grande coisa para conversar.

**Pai do Leon:** Sara, querida, ouve a minha mulher, está bem? Por mim.

A Sara abanou a cabeça.

**Sara:** Está bem. Só por si, que me trata bem. Entrem.

A Sara e a mãe do Leon foram para a sala, enquanto o pai do Leon e o Leon ficaram no corredor, a ouvir tudo.

**Sara:** Então vá, o que me quer dizer? Espero bem que não seja para me insultar, senão vai ver como é!

**Mãe do Leon:** Não... bem... hum... vim pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento. **- disse** **ela. -** Eu reconheço que tenho sido demasiado critica e que tenho feito de propósito para te chatear.

**Sara:** Até aí já eu tinha chegado.

**Mãe do Leon:** É que... o meu filhinho vivia na nossa cidade, connosco. De repente, começa a namorar contigo, ficas grávida e ele tem de mudar a vida toda dele e vem viver para aqui. Não queria ter o meu filho longe de mim.

**Sara:** Acha que eu queria que o Leon tivesse de arranjar um emprego e termos um filho quando somos ainda bastante novos? Não queria, mas aconteceu e eu estou a lidar com isso.

**Mãe do Leon:** Eu sei... quando eu tive o Leon já era mais velha e foi complicado. Mas sabes... tu consegues trabalhar, cuidar da casa, do teu filho e cuidar do Leon. E de certa maneira, eu tenho ciúmes. Parece que tratas melhor o meu filho e ele é mais feliz aqui do que quando vivia comigo e com o pai dele.

A Sara ficou espantada.

**Sara:** Mas é completamente diferente!

**Mãe do Leon:** Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, é o que sinto. E por isso, eu implicava contigo. Porque tinha de mostrar que eu era melhor que tu. Porque se tu fosses perfeita, então o Leon seria realmente muito mais feliz aqui.

**Sara:** E o que quer? Levar o seu filho para casa outra vez? Ele já não é uma criança. Agora tem a família dele.

**Mãe do Leon:** Sim... e os pais agora ficam para trás.

**Sara:** Não. Porque diz isso? Pode vir sempre visitar o Leon. E tem o seu neto também. E se nós gostamos as duas do Leon, não percebo porque não nos podemos dar bem. Se você deixar de implicar comigo, não teria nenhuma razão para não me dar bem consigo.

A mãe do Leon suspirou.

**Mãe do Leon:** Eu estava a ser parva. Não quero que nos zanguemos e que isso afecte a tua relação com o meu filho ou que eu tenha de me afastar dele por termos divergências. **- disse ela.** - A minha sogra era má para mim e eu nunca gostei dela. Afastei-a. Não quero que aconteça o mesmo contigo e comigo, Sara.

**Sara:** Na verdade, eu também não quero isso. - **disse ela.** - Se parar de me criticar, podemos dar-nos bem. E pode vir aqui a casa quando quiser.

A mãe do Leon sorriu.

**Mãe do Leon:** Desculpa Sara. Tu és uma boa pessoa. E fazes o meu filho feliz. Não devia ter-te aborrecido.

**Sara:** Lá isso é verdade. Mas olhe que eu também lhe fiz frente.

A mãe do Leon e a Sara riram-se.

**Mãe do Leon:** Despejares o saleiro na minha comida foi uma coisa muito mazinha.

**Sara:** Ora, você estava a fingir que a comida estava insonsa. Não estava nada insonsa!

**Mãe do Leon:** Pois não... estava bastante boa.

**Sara:** Tive de aprender a cozinhar melhor. Afinal, não posso comer pizza todos os dias, não é?

As duas riram-se. No corredor, o Leon e o seu pai suspiraram de alívio.

**Leon:** Venha pai, vamos dar uma volta e deixá-las a conversar.

**Pai do Leon:** Espero que quando voltarmos elas não se tenham voltado a zangar.

Eles saíram de casa. A mãe do Leon começou a contar uma história.

**Mãe do Leon:** E então, quando soube que a mãe do meu marido ia lá a casa, fiz um bolo. Pus pedacinhos de laranja, porque eu sabia que ela era alérgica. Ela chegou lá, começou a chatear-me, comeu uma fatia de bolo e ficou com alergia. Passou o resto do dia no hospital. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Mas foi para aprender a não me chatear.

**Sara:** Bem, no outro dia quando cá vieram, lembra-se que levou umas pizzas? Eu pus lá veneno de ratos.

A mãe do Leon ficou alarmada.

**Mãe do Leon:** O quê?!

A Sara começou a rir-se.

**Sara:** Estava a brincar. - **disse ela.** - Olhe que de si não gostava nada, mas também não ia fazer isso. Já o seu marido, é muito simpático.

**Mãe do Leon:** Lá isso é. Quando era novo, andavam as raparigas todas atrás dele. Foi um suplício. Mas eu afastei-as todas e casei-me com ele! Houve uma vez que uma delas apareceu lá em casa a dizer que estava grávida dele, mas era mentira. Bem, levou tanta porrada que teve de ir fazer uma operação plástica.

**Sara:** Uh, o seu marido bateu nela?

**Mãe do Leon:** O meu marido? Não! Eu é que lhe dei porrada! Com a minha família, ninguém se mete.

A Sara sorriu.

**Sara:** Eu digo a mesma coisa. Eu e a minha irmã Sabrina somos assim. Se se metem com a nossa família, arrependem-se.

Nesse momento, elas começaram a ouvir o Andrew a chorar.

**Sara:** Acordou. Vamos tratar dele? Afinal, tem o seu filho, mas agora com um neto, é outra coisa. Tem de começar a pensar mais nele.

**Mãe do Leon:** Tens razão. O Leon já está criado, já não precisa de mim. Mas vou encher o Andrew de mimos!

**E assim termina o segundo capítulo, com a Sara e a mãe do Leon a entenderem-se finalmente. No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer. Não percam!**


	3. Despedidas de Solteiros

**Capítulo 3: Despedidas de Solteiros**

No dia seguinte, os pais do Leon já tinham ido embora e estava tudo a correr bem entre a Sara e a mãe do Leon. A Beatrice, mãe do Josh, decidiu ir visitá-lo a ele e à Marina.

**Beatrice:** Então, os preparativos para o casamento, estão a ir bem?

**Marina:** Sim, muito bem. - **respondeu ela.**

**Beatrice:** Eu estou ansiosa. O meu Josh vai casar-se. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Josh:** Ansiosos estamos todos.

**Beatrice:** Bom, eu vinha contar-vos uma novidade. Estive a fazer uns exames... e descobri que estou grávida.

A Marina e o Josh entreolharam-se e sorriram.

**Marina:** Parabéns!

**Josh:** Ena mãe, um filho a casar-se e o outro a caminho.

**Beatrice:** É verdade. O teu pai está muito contente. Claro que agora, na minha idade, tenho de ter cuidado.

**Josh:** Vai correr tudo bem. - **disse ele.** - Vou ter um irmão.

**Marina:** Ou irmã.

**Beatrice:** Mas só vou revelar a mais pessoas, depois do vosso casamento. Para já, a atenção deve estar sobre vocês.

**Marina:** Obrigada. O casamento vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

O Josh abraçou a Marina.

**Josh:** Mal posso esperar.

**Beatrice:** Tenho a certeza que vocês vão ser muito felizes. Não há nada que possa estragar o vosso casamento.

Mas se a Beatrice pudesse ver o futuro, não estaria tão certa disso.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

No banco Hailly, parecia ser um dia normal. E de certo modo, era. As pessoas entravam e saíam normalmente, fazendo depósitos, levantando dinheiro, tratando de papelada. Coisas normais.

Nesse dia, a Sabrina, a mãe dela e a Dalila tinham ido passear e a mãe da Sara e da Sabrina precisava de ir ao banco fazer um depósito, por isso foram lá. Encontraram lá a Anne e o Peter.

**Anne:** Que coincidência. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Eu vim depositar um cheque para a minha mãe e o Peter veio fazer-me companhia.

**Sabrina:** Bem, a fila é enorme. Isto vai demorar. - **disse ela, vendo que havia imensas pessoas à frente deles para serem atendidas.**

**Mãe da Sara:** Os bancos são sempre assim. Mas daqui a pouco estamos despachadas, vão ver.

Mas pouco depois, entrou no banco a Setha Blackwell, a filha mais nova da família canibal, empunhando uma pistola. Nestes três últimos anos, a Setha tinha ficado ainda mais desequilibrada do que dantes, sempre a querer vingar-se dos guerreiros e dos antigos vizinhos, que a tinham atirado para uma casa de correcção juntamente com o seu irmão Kevin e aos restantes membros da família para a prisão.

**Setha: **Todos para o chão! São todos meus reféns! - **gritou ela, disparando um tiro para o teto.**

As pessoas, assustadas, afastaram-se da Setha. A Dalila soltou um gritinho abafado.

**Dalila: **Oh meu Deus! É a Setha!

**Sabrina: **Calma.

**Setha: **Vá, todos quietinhos, senão levam com uma bala no meio da cabeça. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ok, alguém que chame a policia!

Todas as pessoas ficaram imobilizadas, a olhar para ela.

**Setha: **Vá, você, chame a policia! - **disse ela, aproximando-se de uma das funcionárias do banco. **

A funcionária carregou num botão vermelho que havia debaixo do balcão e que, quando carregado, avisava a policia de alguma situação irregular que se estivesse a passar ali.

**Funcionária:** Já está.

**Setha:** Óptimo. Vocês devem estar a perguntar-se porque é que eu estou aqui a fazer-vos reféns e quero chamar a polícia. Porque depois da polícia, eu quero que chamem os guerreiros para eu me vingar.

**Sabrina:** És um bocado burra. Mais valia telefonares para a estação de televisão a dizer que tens reféns e que queres que os guerreiros venham cá e assim era logo transmitido na televisão.

A Setha encarou a Sabrina.

**Setha:** Realmente... bem, não importa, vai dar ao mesmo. Vou fazer aqueles guerreiros pagar por tudo o que me fizeram! Por causa deles tive de ir parar a uma casa de correcção com o meu irmão e os meus pais e avós foram presos.

**Sabrina:** Claro, vocês eram canibais!

Se as pessoas que estavam reféns no banco já achavam a Setha maluca, ficaram ainda com mais medo dela.

**Setha:** Como é que tu sabes? Espera lá... - **disse ela, olhando para a Dalila.** - Tu! Tu eras a filha dos vizinhos!

**Dalila:** Eu? Não. Não faço ideia do que estás a falar! Deve ser alguém muito parecido comigo.

A Setha sorriu maliciosamente.

**Setha:** És tu, sim senhora. Ainda bem. Assim mato os guerreiros e a ti também. Óptimo. **- disse ela.** - Não devia haver mal nenhum em sermos canibais. A carne das pessoas é boa!

As outras pessoas pareciam enojadas.

**Setha:** Quer dizer, também comemos carne de porco e isso não é considerado canibalismo, mesmo quando todos sabemos que somos descendentes de porcos!

**Os outros:** O.o

**Sabrina:** Ó minha burra, somos descendentes de macacos, não é de porcos! - **gritou ela.**

**Mãe da Sara:** Filha, cala-te, olha que ela ainda nos dá um tiro!

**Setha:** Hunf, se vocês são descendentes de macacos, é com vocês, mas eu sou descendente de porcos.

**Sabrina:** -.-" Nota-se... ela não deve tomar banho há vários dias...

**Setha:** Chega! Pára de gozar comigo!

A Setha apontou a arma e disparou na direcção da Sabrina, mas a bala passou bastante longe dela e acertou na parede.

**Sabrina:** Que má pontaria...

**Anne:** Olhem, estão ali fora os guerreiros!

Nesse momento, a Setha virou-se para onde a Anne estava a apontar.

**Setha:** Onde?

**Peter:** Agarrem-na! - gritou ele.

De seguida, todos se levantaram rapidamente. Quando a Setha se ia virar, saltaram todos para cima dela e arrancaram-lhe a arma das mãos.

**Setha:** Ei! Argh! Assim não vale!

Pouco depois, chegou a policia e levou a Setha.

**Anne:** Lá vai ela.

**Peter:** Bem, não tem muito jeito para assaltar um banco.

**Sabrina:** Não era bem um assalto. Mas também não tem pontaria.

**Mãe da Sara:** Sabrina, tu tens é de aprender a estar calada. Ela podia ter-te matado!

**Sabrina:** Pronto, neste caso tens razão, mãe.

**Anne:** O que importa é que ela agora vai outra vez para a casa de correcção, mas com medidas mais rígidas, espero eu. E claramente, estes três anos lá, não adiantaram nada.

Enquanto a Setha era levada num carro da polícia para a esquadra, para depois ser mandada de volta à casa de correcção, ela ia tentando pensar numa maneira de conseguir fugir novamente. Mas como a Setha não era propriamente a pessoa mais inteligente que havia ao cima da terra, repetir o feito de fugir era bastante complicado. Enquanto isso, os dois polícias que iam no carro, iam conversando.

**Policia 1:** Sabes, não sei bem, mas se calhar estou a ficar maluco.

**Policia 2:** Porquê?

**Policia 1:** Porque oiço vozes. Sabes, alguma vez ouves vozes sem saber quem fala ou de onde vem?

**Policia 2:** Sim, de facto às vezes acontece.

O Policia 1 pareceu mais animado.

**Policia 1:** A sério? E quando é que isso acontece?

**Policia 2:** Ora, quando atendo o telefone!

**Policia 1:** -.-"

Nesse momento, o carro da polícia estremeceu e foi elevado no ar, indo contra um poste. Os dois policias desmaiaram.

**Setha:** Mas o que foi isto? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

A porta do carro da polícia abriu-se e a Rebeca Lawrence espreitou lá para dentro.

**Rebeca:** Vem comigo.

A Setha saiu do carro e a Rebeca, com magia, tirou-lhe as algemas.

**Setha:** Quem és tu?

**Rebeca:** Eu sou a Rebeca Lawrence e tenho poderes mágicos. Descobri, através deles, que temos algo em comum. Queremos vingança. Portanto, acho que nos podemos unir.

**Setha:** Vingança contra os guerreiros?

**Rebeca:** Por acaso, a mim, é só a uma guerreira em particular, mas como, no futuro, os outros me podem causar sarilhos, podemos matá-los a todos.

A Setha sorriu.

**Setha:** Parece-me bem.

E as duas afastaram-se dali rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos bateu à porta da casa da Marina. Ela veio abrir e não ficou nada contente.

**Marina:** Eu não acredito nisto. Valéria, o que é que estás a fazer aqui?

Valéria Dove, a rapariga obcecada pelo Josh não tinha desistido de ficar com ele, mesmo que ele estivesse para se casar daí a uns dias.

**Valéria:** Eu vim avisar-te de que não te vou deixar casar com o meu Josh!

**Marina:** Desculpa? Com o teu Josh? Teu? Uma ova! Ele é o meu noivo, ama-me a mim e não a ti. Pára de nos chatear! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Valéria:** O Josh tem de ser meu! Tu estás a meter-te no caminho da nossa felicidade.

**Marina:** Tu tens é de ser internada! - **gritou ela.** - Agora, fora daqui!

A Marina fechou a porta na cara da Valéria.

**Valéria:** Ainda te vais arrepender! Se pensas que eu deixo que vocês se casem, estás muito enganada!

Entretanto, no edifício de escritórios da Dress Pretty, a Karen estava a tratar de pormenores sobre a sua nova linha de roupa.

**Karen:** E pronto, acho que agora é só enviar isto. - **disse ela. Carregou num dos botões do telefone, mas ouviu apenas alguns bips.** - O raio da Gina está outra vez ao telefone! Quando preciso dela, está a telefonar. Hum... deixa lá ver com quem é que ela está a falar agora...

A Karen carregou noutro botão e ouviu a voz da Gina.

**Gina:** O senhor no outro dia estava bastante elegante naquele seu fato novo.

**Pai da Karen:** Ah, obrigada. É muito simpática.

**Gina:** Eu sei. Sabe, qualquer dia devíamos ir tomar um cafezinho.

**Pai da Karen:** Hum, a minha mulher não ia achar boa ideia.

**Gina:** Ora, ela não precisa de saber.

A Karen ficou vermelha de fúria, saiu do seu gabinete e ficou frente a frente com a Gina, que estava a segurar o telefone, alheia ao facto de que a Karen tinha ouvido tudo. A Karen arrancou-lhe o telefone das mãos.

**Karen:** Pai, sou eu. Mas que conversas vêm a ser estas, heim?

**Pai da Karen:** Filha, a tua secretária estava só a elogiar-me e... bem, ela é muito simpática.

**Karen:** Estou a ver. Pois eu sei bem como ela é. Em casa falamos.

A Karen desligou o telefone e encarou a Gina.

**Karen:** Você anda a atirar-se ao meu pai?

**Gina:** Eu? Que ideia! Claro que não!

**Karen:** Não me minta! - **gritou ela.** - Você quer é afastar a minha mãe do caminho e dar o golpe do baú no meu pai, não é? Admita!

**Gina:** E se for? O que é que vai fazer, heim? O quê?

A Karen sorriu.

**Karen:** Olhe lá, mas você pensa que me intimida ou quê? Sabe uma coisa, está despedida! Quero-a no olho da rua ainda hoje! Rua!

Uma hora depois, a Gina tinha feito as suas contas e estava oficialmente desempregada.

**Gina:** Raios! Hei-de vingar-me!

A Gina ia a caminho de casa, quando, de um beco, apareceu a Rebeca.

**Rebeca:** Olá. Acho que temos umas coisas para conversar.

**Gina:** Conversar? Eu nem a conheço.

**Rebeca:** Pois não. Mas quer vingar-se da Karen Salomond, não quer?

**Gina:** Quero sim! Quero!

**Rebeca:** Junte-se a mim e poderá ter o que quer.

**Gina:** Hum... como assim?

**Rebeca:** Vamos falar um pouco. Venha comigo.

E minutos depois, a Gina tinha aceitado juntar-se ao plano da Rebeca e da Setha para se vingarem.

A noticia de que a Setha tinha escapado do carro da policia e fugido outra vez, deixou a Dalila nervosa novamente.

**Dalila:** Bolas, mas como é que ela consegue fugir sempre?!

**Sabrina:** Calma. Ela é uma trapalhona. Vai acabar por ser apanhada, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Passaram-se os dois, até ser a véspera do casamento. A Marina andava super enervada com tudo. A Karen tinha deixado que fossem a Laura e a Anne a preparar a despedida de solteira da Marina.

**Laura:** Está tudo decidido. - **disse ela.** - Será que a Marina vai gostar?

**Anne:** Claro que vai. Se bem que eu acho que ela está tão nervosa por o casamento ser amanhã que não vai estar muito atenta.

**Laura:** Pois é... mas o casamento é muito importante. Ainda por cima, é o sonho da Marina.

**Anne:** Quando for eu a casar-me, também hei-de estar muito nervosa. - **disse ela.** - Sabes, o Peter já falou no assunto, assim de leve...

**Laura:** A sério? Bem, o vosso namoro já dura há bastante tempo e é sério. É normal que ele pense nisso, mas ainda são novos. A Marina e o Josh fazem bem em casar-se, mas se esperassem mais uns anos, também não fazia mal nenhum.

**Anne:** Bom, já está confirmado quem vem?

**Laura:** Está. Além de nós, a Marina obviamente que tem de vir. A Helena não pode, só consegue chegar amanhã de manhã. Vem a Karen, a Sara e a Serenity também. A Marie não vem, nem vai ao casamento. Está lá ocupada no outro universo. O Lance também não vai ao casamento. Enfim, desligaram-se de nós... ah, continuando, vem a Sabrina, a Dalila, a Rute e a Amy. A mãe da Marina também fez questão de vir.

**Anne:** Hum... vai ser um bocadinho estranho tê-la aqui. Principalmente, já que contratámos um stripper.

**Laura:** Ora, ela ainda é mais maluca do que nós. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Somos onze ao todo.

**Anne:** E chega bem. Vai ser divertido.

Na pizzaria, o Leon e o Dean estavam a rever os planos para essa noite também.

**Leon:** Ora temos nós os dois, mais o Peter e o Rick. O Josh, claro, tem de vir, já que é a despedida de solteiro dele. Felizmente o pai da Marina decidiu não vir.

**Dean:** Pois, com ele e a stripper aqui, havia de ser bonito. **- disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Leon:** O Alir também vem. O Pit também. O Lance não. E convidei também o Gabriel e o Zane.

**Dean:** Hum, não é um bocado estranho, sendo eles gays, depois irmos ter uma stripper?

**Leon:** Bem, talvez, mas eles aceitaram vir. E a despedida de solteiro é para o Josh e não para eles. Bom, somos nove no total.

**Dean:** Óptimo. Hoje fechamos a pizzaria mais cedo e fazemos a despedida de solteiro do Josh aqui.

Quando a noite chegou, cada grupinho foi para seu lado. As meninas foram jantar a um restaurante da cidade e reservaram uma sala completa especialmente para elas, graças ao dinheiro da Karen.

**Marina:** Estou contente por vos ter todas aqui. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E por dentro, estou a morrer de nervosismo por causa do casamento.

**Mãe da Marina:** Tem calma, filha. O casamento vai correr bem. Aproveita a noite. Eu adorei a minha despedida de solteira.

**Anne:** Ai sim, dona Madalena? Como é que foi?

**Mãe da Marina:** Bom, éramos um grupinho mais pequeno, só cinco ou seis. Fomos jantar a um restaurante pitoresco que infelizmente já fechou. Foi tudo muito agradável. Depois fomos dançar. Naquela altura estavam na moda os bailaricos. Dancei a noite toda com vários rapazes. Afinal, no dia seguinte, ia casar-me com o meu noivo e a partir daí, dançar, só com ele. - **disse ela.** - Foi divertido. Claro que agora iriam achar tudo bastante chato.

**Rute:** Pois, bailaricos agora não são bem o estilo de coisa que queremos para uma despedida de solteira.

**Laura:** Mas há coisas melhores.

**Sabrina:** Tenho a certeza que sim.

Na pizzaria, o grupinho dos rapazes estava reunido, a comer e a beber alegremente.

**Alir:** E pronto, eu disse-lhe, está tudo terminado entre nós.

**Rick:** Hum, sabes, quando te conheci, considerando que eras mau e ainda por cima super obcecado com a beleza, pensei que fosses gay.

**Alir:** Eu? Gay? Não. Gosto é de estar bonito. Ninguém quer um homem feio, não é? E nestes últimos anos, tive imensas namoradas. Mas como tenho agora muitos cabeleireiros, centros de estética e afins, nunca sei se elas se aproximam de mim pelo que sou ou pelo dinheiro.

**Leon:** Pois. És tu e a Karen. O dinheiro pode ser bom para umas coisas e mau para outras.

**Josh:** Pelo menos tens dinheiro. Eu, que amo a Marina e não tenho assim tanto dinheiro, tenho a chata da Valéria atrás de mim. O raio da rapariga não me larga.

**Gabriel:** Parece-me que ela precisa é de ajuda psiquiátrica.

**Zane:** Ou então pedir ao tribunal uma ordem de restrição para impedir que ela se aproxime de ti.

**Josh:** Hum... é boa ideia. Mas pode ser que agora com o casamento, ela desista.

Mas nem o Josh acreditava nas palavras que acabara de dizer.

Depois do jantar, a Karen contou às outras que tinha despedido a Gina.

**Karen:** Estava a atirar-se ao meu pai, vejam só! Aquela gorda de um raio!

**Anne:** Pois, ela nunca regulou muito bem.

**Serenity:** Queria tornar-se rica.

**Marina:** Meninas, desculpem lá, mas se já acabou o jantar, vamos embora. Tenho de me ir deitar. Amanhã tenho de acordar cedo para o casamento.

**Mãe da Marina:** Tem calma, filha. Também, com o estado de nervos em que estás, não vais conseguir dormir nada.

A Marina suspirou.

**Marina:** Recebi a visita da Valéria. Ela disse que não ia deixar que eu e o Josh nos casássemos.

As outras entreolharam-se.

**Amy:** Ora, ela não pode impedir-vos!

**Rute:** Vocês amam-se e vão ser felizes.

**Sabrina:** Se ela aparecer no casamento, não te preocupes que eu encarrego-me de a expulsar de lá. - **disse ela, energeticamente.**

**Mãe da Marina:** E eu ajudo. Ela não vai estragar o teu casamento.

**Laura:** Bem, para te animar, temos uma surpresa. - **disse ela, sorrindo à Marina.** - Pode entrar!

E de seguida, o stripper que a Laura e a Anne tinham contratado, entrou naquela sala.

Na pizzaria, os rapazes tinham acabado de comer quando bateram à porta.

**Dean:** Ela veio demasiado cedo. - **disse ele ao Leon.**

**Leon:** Bem, não faz mal.

O Leon foi abrir a porta, mas em vez da stripper de que eles estavam à espera, entrou a Valéria.

**Valéria:** Boa noite.

**Leon:** Mas, o que estás aqui a fazer?

A Valéria ignorou o Leon e avançou até onde estava o Josh.

**Valéria:** Josh, querido, temos de falar.

O Josh levantou-se, furioso.

**Josh:** Mas como é que sabias que eu estava aqui? Não me consegues deixar em paz e sossego?

**Valéria:** Vais estar em paz e sossego quando estiveres comigo. Caso contrário, eu não vou desistir! - **gritou ela.** - Não vais casar com aquela estúpida da Marina. Eu é que sou a mulher da tua vida!

**Josh:** Uma ova! Deixa-me em paz!

O Peter agarrou a Valéria pelo braço.

**Peter:** Já chega. Vai-te embora.

**Valéria:** Larga-me! Eu não me vou nada embora!

O Leon agarrou no outro braço da Valéria e ele e o Peter puseram-na na rua, fechando a porta na cara dela.

**Valéria:** Não é justo! Argh! Eu não vou desistir!

A Valéria afastou-se dali, furiosa. Das sombras, surgiu a Rebeca.

**Rebeca:** Olá.

A Valéria assustou-se e deu um passo atrás.

**Valéria:** Quem é você?

**Rebeca:** Alguém que quer ajudar. Queres acabar com aquele casamento, não é?

**Valéria:** Sim. É o que eu mais quero. Ah, além de conquistar o Josh, é claro.

**Rebeca:** Vem comigo. Temos coisas para falar.

A Valéria e a Rebeca afastaram-se, começando a conversar.

No restaurante, a Marina e as outras ficaram a olhar para o stripper, espantadas.

**Marina:** Hum... este senhor... é? Quem é ele?

**Laura:** Era suposto ser um stripper...

Mas em vez do homem ser jovem e bonito, era velho, peludo e quase sem dentes. Chamava-se Fred Pedregulho.

**Fred:** Eu sou um stripper, sim senhor.

**Anne:** Mas não foi a você que nós escolhemos!

**Fred:** Foi sim. Está aqui. - **disse ele, entregando-lhes uma folha de papel.**

A Laura e a Anne examinaram tudo.

**Laura:** Bolas! Enganei-me! Em vez de escolher o número 35, escolhi o 53...

**Fred:** Então, posso começar a despir-me?

Todas as mulheres se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, alarmadas.

**Todas:** Não!

**Fred:** Então, mas eu vim aqui e agora não querem que me dispa?

**Laura:** Desculpe, houve um engano.

**Dalila:** Pois e não o queremos ver nu. Credo, ainda tínhamos era pesadelos.

**Fred:** Ah, mas vão ter de me pagar na mesma.

**Marina:** Laura, Anne, paguem-lhe antes que ele se queira despir outra vez!

A Laura pagou ao Fred Pedregulho e ele foi-se embora.

**Laura:** Desculpa Marina, fiz asneira...

**Marina:** Não faz mal. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mas credo, quem é que contrata um stripper assim, sem ser por engano?

Todas se riram.

**Mãe da Marina:** Olhem, bailaricos já não há, mas podemos ir a uma discoteca dançar. O que acham?

As outras entreolharam-se e acenaram afirmativamente.

**Mãe da Marina:** Vamos lá então!

Na pizzaria, o Dean e o Leon estavam a ficar aborrecidos, porque a stripper que tinham contratado, nunca mais chegava.

**Dean:** Bolas, assim nunca mais. - **queixou-se ele.** - O Josh amanhã casa-se e nem a stripper aparece. Depois da estúpida da Valéria aparecer, ele agora precisa de um pouco de animação.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta.

**Leon:** Finalmente! Eu vou abrir.

Enquanto isso, a Rebeca, a Gina, a Setha e a Valéria estavam reunidas numa casa velha e abandonada.

**Rebeca:** E pronto, então fica assim. Amanhã, vamos actuar e acabar com aquele casamento, com os guerreiros e com todas as pessoas que aparecerem à nossa a frente.

As outras concordaram.

**Setha:** Vou ter finalmente a minha vingança.

**Gina:** Aquela Karen vai pagar-me por me ter despedido! Vou estragar o casamento que ela esteve a preparar com tanta delicadeza.

**Valéria:** E eu vou tirar a Marina do caminho de uma vez por todas e ficar com o Josh.

De volta à pizzaria, o Leon foi abrir a porta e deparou-se com um rapaz alto, de nome Sean Longer.

**Sean:** Foi daqui que pediram um stripper?

**Leon:** Um stripper não, uma stripper!

**Sean:** Desculpe, mas informaram-me que pediram um stripper.

**Leon:** Desculpe, mas nós queremos uma stripper. Uma mulher!

**Sean:** Pois, mas olhe que pediram um stripper. Aqui tem. -** disse ele, entregando um papel ao Leon.**

O Leon leu o papel. Era o mail que eles tinham enviado para a agência de strippers.

**Leon:** Bolas! Vem cá, Dean!

O Dean aproximou-se e com ele, todos os outros.

**Dean:** O que foi?

**Leon:** Ao escrever o e-mail, enganaste-te! Esqueceste-te de pôr um "a" em "queremos um stripper"! Assim ficou como se quiséssemos um homem em vez de uma mulher!

**Dean:** Ora bolas... maldito teclado!

**Os outros:** -.-" O teclado é que tem culpa?

**Dean:** Er... pronto... acontece...

**Sean:** Bem, mas eu estou aqui e tenho de ser pago. Querem o strip ou não?

**Leon, Josh, Alir, Dean, Peter, Rick e Pit:** Não!

**Zane e Gabriel:** Sim!

O grupo do não olhou para o Zane e o Gabriel.

**Zane:** O que foi? Nós somos gays, ora bolas. A vocês não interessa, mas a nós sim. E já que têm de pagar pelo serviço...

**Josh:** -.-" Que despedida de solteiro mais perfeita...

**Pit:** Esta é a noite do Josh, não a vossa. Senhor... hum, stripper que não sei o nome, nós vamos pagar-lhe e vá-se embora.

**Zane:** Mas pode deixar-nos o seu número, se quiser.

O Gabriel deu-lhe uma cotovelada e ele calou-se. Depois de ter sido pago, o stripper Sean foi-se embora.

**Leon:** Afinal, parece que não vai haver strip para ninguém...

**Dean:** Desculpa Josh, fiz asneira.

**Josh:** Não faz mal. - **disse ele.** - Também não há problema nenhum. Eu quero é estar com a Marina e mais ninguém. Não me interessa estar a ver outras mulheres a despir-se.

Todos olharam atentamente para ele e o Josh corou.

**Josh:** Ei! Já não se pode estar apaixonado e querer só olhar para a nossa noiva ou quê?

**Alir:** Tens razão. Fazes bem.

**Gabriel:** A Marina e tu vão ser muito felizes, de certeza.

**E assim, termina este capítulo. As despedidas de solteiros não correram exactamente como eles e elas esperavam e agora, a Rebeca, a Setha, a Gina e a Valéria juntaram-se para acabar com o casamento. Será que irão conseguir? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	4. O Casamento

**Capítulo 4: O Casamento**

No dia seguinte, a Marina levantou-se muito cedo. O Alir apareceu em casa dela para fazer os penteados a todas as mulheres. A casa da Marina estava um autêntico caos.

Pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro, pessoas a gritar, outras a conversar, coisas espalhadas pelo chão, coisas a voar pelo ar. Havia de tudo.

No quarto da Marina, muitas das mulheres tinham começado a chorar, principalmente a mãe da Marina, ao ver a filha no vestido de noiva.

**Mãe da Marina:** Estás tão bonita, querida. Nem acredito que te vais casar hoje. Ainda ontem eras um bebezinho.

Nesse momento, apareceu a Karen, toda despenteada e bastante zangada.

**Karen:** Marina! O vândalo do teu primo Constâncio saltou das escadas e veio cair em cima de mim! Olha para isto! Estou toda despenteada e amassada! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Marina:** Calma Karen! Quem me vai casar sou eu! E não preciso que me faças mais stress.

Nesse momento, foi a vez da Anne entrar no quarto.

**Anne:** Marina, a tua tia-avó Balbina vomitou em cima do teu bouquet de flores.

**Marina:** O quê?!

**Serenity:** Calma! Eu faço outra bouquet. Vou buscar mais flores. - **disse ela, saindo do quarto apressadamente.**

**Marina:** Mas porque é que ela foi escolher esta altura para vomitar?!

**Anne:** Bem, considerando que ela bebeu uma garrafa de wisky sozinha em dez segundos...

**Marina:** Pois, esqueci-me que ela tinha um problema com a bebida. Anne, vai para ao pé dela e certifica-te que ela não bebe mais nada! Nem água!

A Anne acenou afirmativamente e saiu do quarto. Nesse momento, apareceu a Helena, já toda a arranjada.

**Helena:** Marina! Cá estou eu! Desculpa só ter chegado agora. - **disse ela, indo abraçar a Marina.**

**Marina:** Não faz mal. O que importa é que chegaste. Estou super nervosa.

**Helena:** É normal, mas vai correr tudo bem. Ninguém pode estragar este dia maravilhoso.

Mas isso não era bem verdade. Dez minutos depois, a Sara entregou o seu bebé aos cuidados da Karen.

**Sara:** Eu vou só retocar a maquilhagem. Não me demoro nada.

**Karen:** Vai lá que eu cuido dele.

Tinham-se passado uns segundos, até que a Amy se tinha aproximado.

**Amy:** Karen, tens uma chamada para ti.

**Karen:** Bolas, quer dizer, deixei o telemóvel em casa para não me chatearem e agora ligam para aqui. Eu vou lá no instante.

Mas quando voltou, o Andrew já não estava no mesmo lugar.

**Karen:** Huh? Bolas, perdi o bebé!

Mas as coisas iam piorar. Tocaram à campainha e a mãe da Marina foi abrir. Do outro lado estava a Malvina, a avó da Marina, mãe da mãe da Marina.

**Malvina:** Cá estou eu!

**Mãe da Marina:** Mas o que está você aqui a fazer?

**Malvina:** Vim para o casamento. Não me convidaram, mas vim na mesma.

**Mãe da Marina:** Você sabe muito bem que não é bem-vinda!

A Malvina fez uma cara aborrecida.

**Malvina:** É o casamento da minha neta e eu vou estar lá!

**Mãe da Marina:** É que nem pense! A Marina não quer vê-la. - **disse ela**. - Você não é boa pessoa.

Nesse momento, aproximaram-se as duas irmãs da mãe da Marina, a Matilde e a Margarida.

**Matilde:** Não posso acreditar! - **disse ela, ao ver a Malvina.** - Mãe, mas o que é que você está aqui a fazer?!

**Malvina:** Vim para o casamento.

**Margarida:** Mas a Marina convidou-a? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Mãe da Marina:** Claro que não. Ela é que quer ir ao casamento à força toda. Mas olhe mãe, vá-se embora. Não vai ao casamento! Nós não a queremos por perto.

**Matilde:** Você nunca se preocupou com ninguém. Para que é que quer ir ao casamento? Está sem dinheiro e não tem o que comer, é? Por isso quer ir ao almoço, não é?

A Malvina tossiu.

**Malvina:** Talvez seja isso. Mas eu tenho o direito de ir.

**Margarida:** Não tem direito nenhum.

**Mãe da Marina:** Agora, desapareça daqui! - **gritou ela e fechou-lhe a porta na cara.**

A Malvina ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Malvina:** Ai é? Pois eu hei-de vingar-me!

A Malvina afastou-se. Quase ao final da rua, a Rebeca veio ter com ela.

**Rebeca:** Olá. Posso ter uma palavrinha consigo?

**Malvina:** O que é que me quer? Eu não a conheço.

**Rebeca:** Você, por acaso, não está interessada em acabar com o casamento da Marina McSouth?

A Malvina pareceu desconfiada.

**Malvina:** Quem é você?

**Rebeca:** Chamo-me Rebeca. E vou arruinar o casamento. Quer juntar-se a mim?

**Malvina:** Hum... explique lá isso melhor. Se me agradar, conte comigo.

Na casa da Marina, a Karen tinha ido ter com a Anne, que ainda estava a vigiar a tia-avó Balbina, que já tentara beber uma garrafa de vinho e depois a água de um vaso de flores.

**Karen:** Anne, perdi o bebé da Sara!

**Anne:** O quê?! Mas, como?

**Karen:** Bem, ele estava quietinho no lugar, mas depois eu fui, num segundo, atender o telefone e quando voltei... ele já lá não estava! Bem... talvez eu tivesse demorado mais de um segundo... uns dez segundos... ok, talvez uns minutos...

**Anne:** Ok, calma. Ele tem de estar aqui em casa. Temos de o procurar. Ei! Tia-avó Balbina onde é que você arranjou esse frasco de álcool? Dê cá o frasco!

A tia-avó Balbina começou a fugir com o frasco de álcool na mão e a Anne foi atrás dela.

**Karen:** -.- Boa, grande ajuda... mas onde estará o bebé?

**Sara:** Karen! - **disse a Sara, aproximando-se.** - Já retoquei a maquiagem. Onde está o Andrew?

**Karen:** Er... o Andrew... ele... ah, está com a Laura.

**Sara:** Com a Laura? E onde está ela?

**Karen:** No primeiro andar, acho eu. - **mentiu ela.**

**Sara:** Vou lá ter com ele. - **disse ele, subindo as escadas.**

**Karen:** Bolas, agora é que eu estou mesmo frita!

Nesse momento, apareceu a Helena.

**Helena:** Karen, pareces preocupada.

A Karen explicou-lhe a situação.

**Helena:** Francamente! Perde um bebé! Só mesmo tu. Vá, eu vou procurar no andar de cima e tu procuras aqui em baixo. Depressa! Se a Sara sonha que o Andrew desapareceu, vai haver escândalo e a Marina não vai ficar nada contente.

A Helena subiu as escadas apressadamente. A Karen começou a procurar.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Se eu fosse um bebé... para onde é que eu iria? Ele só praticamente só gatinha ainda... _

A Karen fui até à cozinha e suspirou de alívio ao ver a Dalila a brincar com o Andrew.

**Karen:** Graças a Deus que ele está aqui!

**Dalila:** Ele quem? Ah, o Andrew? Veio a gatinhar até aqui, o que eu achei estranho, porque a Sara nunca o deixa sozinho.

**Karen:** Er... foi culpa minha. Eu distrai-me e ele fugiu...

**Dalila:** -.- Que irresponsabilidade...

Nesse momento, a Sara entrou na cozinha.

**Sara:** Ah, está aqui. - **disse ela, pegando no Andrew.** - Eu perguntei à Laura e ela disse que não tinha estado a tomar conta do Andrew.

**Karen**: Foi confusão minha. Eu queria dizer que ele tinha ficado com a Dalila.

**Sara:** Bem, o que importa é que ele está bem.

A Sara saiu dali com o Andrew. A Dalila abanou a cabeça.

**Dalila:** Karen, só mesmo tu...

**Karen:** Ok, esquece o assunto e eu dou-te um vestido da minha loja. O que quiseres.

**Dalila:** A sério? Feito. Já nem me lembro que deixaste o Andrew andar a gatinhar pela casa sozinho.

Pouco depois, as pessoas começaram a sair para se dirigirem à igreja e apareceu o pai da Marina, que a iria levar.

**Pai da Marina:** Estás pronta filha?

**Marina:** Estou. Estou pronta para me casar.

A igreja começou a encher-se rapidamente com os convidados dos noivos. A Karen e o Rick eram os padrinhos da Marina, enquanto a mãe e o pai do Josh eram os padrinhos dele. O Josh, bastante nervoso, já esperava no altar, perto do Padre Gonçalo.

A Anne ainda estava de olho na tia-avó Balbina, que agora estava a beber um sumo de laranja, mas parecia não estar muito satisfeita. A Sara e o Leon tinham-se sentado com o Andrew ao lado de uma prima do Josh, a prima Lennita, uma rapariga muito loira e com uns grandes óculos.

**Lennita:** Acham que a Marina traz um vestido branco ou vermelho? Eu não fui lá a casa vê-la, por isso estou curiosa. Sempre gostei de vermelho.

**Sara:** Pois, mas o vestido é branco.

**Lennita:** Ai é? Mas ela já vive com o Josh antes do casamento, para que é que vem de branco? Já não é pura. Devia vir de vermelho, não acham?

**Leon:** Eu gosto mais de branco.

**Lennita:** Não, não. O vermelho é melhor.

**Sara:** Ok, já percebemos que gosta é de vermelho.

**Lennita:** Pois é. - **disse ela, sorridente.**

A Laura tinha ficado sentada ao lado da Helena e do seu namorado Ken.

**Laura:** O vestido da Marina é muito giro.

**Helena:** É verdade. Também quero um assim.

**Ken:** Um dia, hás-de ter um vestido de noiva bonito e um dia especial como este, Helena.

A Helena sorriu.

Em casa da Marina, ela estava a entrar no carro com o pai. A Serenity tinha-lhe feito um novo bouquet de flores e a Marina estava satisfeita.

**Pai da Marina:** Vamos lá então. - **disse ele, arrancando com o carro.**

Na igreja, o Josh continuava impaciente.

**Josh:** A Marina está atrasada.

**Karen:** É tradição.

**Beatrice:** Tem calma, querido. - **pediu ela.** - Eu também cheguei atrasada ao meu casamento.

**Oliver:** Pois foi. Quase duas horas de atraso! Até pensei que ela me tinha deixado ali plantado e tinha desistido de casar.

**Beatrice:** Não tenho culpa que um pneu tenha furado pelo caminho. E depois não tínhamos um pneu sobresselente e tivemos de esperar que me viessem buscar a mim e ao meu pai para nos levar à igreja. E como eu já estava atrasada, fiquei ainda mais atrasada...

**Rick:** Pois, mas Josh, a Marina vai chegar daqui a pouco, vais ver.

E efectivamente, dez minutos depois, a Marina e o seu pai estavam à porta da igreja.

**Pai da Marina:** Preparada, filha?

**Marina:** Sim. Vamos.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e todos olharam para a porta da igreja por onde apareceram a Marina e o seu pai. A Mindy avançou antes deles, levando as alianças.

Quando chegaram ao altar, o Pai da Marina entregou-a ao Josh e foi sentar-se na primeira fila. A Marina e o Josh entreolharam-se e sorriram.

**Padre:** Meus filhos, estamos hoje aqui reunidos para celebrar a união entre estes dois jovens que querem contrair matrimónio e não o vírus da sida, porque tomam precauções.

**Todos:** O.o Huh?

**Padre:** Desculpem, mas eu sou da igreja, mas acho muito bem que tomem precauções. Continuando... temos aqui estes dois jovens, Joshua e Marina, que se querem casar. Tenho uma irmã minha que se chama Mariana, é parecido com Marina.

**Marina:** Hum, senhor padre, continue com a cerimónia e deixe lá a sua irmã, se faz favor.

**Padre:** Claro, claro. Até porque ela vive longe. Já nem a vejo há quase dois anos. Mas ela escreve-me de vez em quando.

Olhando para os outros, o Padre percebeu que estavam todos a olhá-lo de lado e decidiu continuar com a cerimónia. Enquanto isso, fora da igreja, a Valéria, a Gina, a Malvina, a Rebeca e a Setha estavam prontas.

**Valéria:** Vamos acabar com este casamento de uma vez por todas!

**Setha:** Eu trouxe as minhas facas. - **disse ela, sorrindo para duas facas enormes que tinha na mão.**

**Gina:** Eu tenho os meus punhos, que são como se fossem de ferro.

**Malvina:** Eu tenho o meu bafo, que é quase fatal. Já não lavo os dentes há quase três anos!

**Rebeca:** E eu tenho a magia. Helena, vais arrepender-te de me teres prendido. Agora tu e os teus amigos vão todos morrer!

Entretanto, o Padre Gonçalo tinha decidido avançar mais rapidamente com a cerimónia.

**Padre:** Portanto, passemos à parte que realmente interessa, que eu estou a ficar com fome e não quero que isto dure para sempre. Entretanto, este casal vai tornar-se marido e mulher, mas antes disso, tenho de perguntar. Se há alguém que tem alguma coisa contra este casamento, que fale agora ou que se cale até morrer... ou para sempre, tanto faz.

A Lennita levantou-se.

**Lennita:** Eu não tenha nada contra o casamento. Mas a noiva ficava melhor de vermelho. É só.

A Lennita voltou a sentar-se. Mas no momento seguinte, as portas da igreja abriram-se novamente e entram as cinco vilãs.

**Valéria:** Eu tenho muita coisa contra este casamento! - **gritou ela**. - O Josh é meu!

**Gina:** E eu vou vingar-me por ter perdido o emprego!

**Malvina:** E eu porque não me deixaram vir ao casamento!

**Setha:** Eu vou matar toda a gente!

**Rebeca:** Helena, sei que estás aqui algures. Oiçam bem, vão todos morrer!

As pessoas levantaram-se todas, assustadas.

**Rebeca:** Fogo Explosivo!

O ataque foi contra o teto da igreja e vários pedaços começaram a cair em cima das pessoas, que começaram a fugir.

**Marina:** Oh não! Não! - **gritou ela.** - O meu casamento está arruinado!

A Setha avançou e tentou acertar nas pessoas que estavam a tentar fugir com as suas facas.

**Anne:** É hora de mandarmos o anonimato às urtigas. Poder Sagrado do Vento!

No segundo seguinte, a Anne voou e saltou para cima da Setha, lançando-a ao chão. A Gina correu para a Karen, que estava agora a meio da igreja.

**Gina:** Despediu-me, agora vai ver! - **gritou ela, dando um murro à Karen.**

A Karen foi projectada contra a tia-avó Balbina e caíram as duas no chão. A Malvina avançou e começou a esmurrar toda a gente, acertando na Lennita, que caiu no chão. Nessa altura, a Mãe da Marina e as duas irmãs aproximaram-se.

**Mãe da Marina:** Mãe! Você está louca?

**Malvina:** Não me quiseram deixar vir ao casamento, não foi? Pois bem, então não há casamento! - **gritou ela.**

**Margarida:** Ai é? À carga!

As três atiraram-se para cima da Malvina e imobilizaram-na.

**Matilde:** Esteja quieta! - **gritou ela.**

**Mãe da Marina:** Acabou. Você não vai fazer mais nada.

A Valéria correu pelo meio da igreja até ao altar.

**Valéria:** Josh, eu disse que não ia deixar que te casasses com a Marina.

**Josh:** Tu és louca!

Nesse momento, um ataque mágico passou por cima deles e acertou numa cruz, que explodiu em mil pedacinhos. Por essa altura, a Helena e a Rebeca estavam frente a frente.

**Rebeca:** Eu vou acabar contigo!

**Helena:** Sua doida! Devias estar mesmo presa!

**Rebeca:** Eu não vou presa. Mas tu, vais morrer!

Nesse momento, uma onda veio contra a Rebeca e lançou-a ao chão. A Laura e a Sara, transformadas em guerreiras, puseram-se ao lado da Helena. O Leon, segurando o Andrew, saiu dali rapidamente, com a Sabrina atrás dele.

A Karen levantou-se. A Gina estava ao pé dela, pronta a dar-lhe outro murro.

**Karen:** Não me vais magoar novamente. - gritou ela.

**Gina:** Ai é? Toma lá!

A Gina tentou dar um murro à Karen, mas a tia-avó Balbina pegou no seu sumo e lançou-o contra a Gina, que se desorientou. De seguida, a Karen, com toda a força, deu um pontapé na Gina e ela caiu no chão.

A Setha estava a tentar cortar a Anne. Por essa altura, um sapato voou pelo ar e acertou em cheio na cabeça da Setha, que caiu no chão. A Felícia sorriu.

**Felícia:** Aha! A minha pontaria está mesmo apurada.

No altar, a Marina olhava à sua volta. Pessoas a fugir, assustadas. Batalhas entre bons e maus. A Marina viu a Rebeca lançar um ataque que acertou numa das paredes da igreja e a deitou abaixo.

**Marina:** O meu casamento... o dia mais feliz da minha vida...

**Valéria:** A felicidade não te está destinada.

**Marina:** A felicidade...

**Josh:** Marina, eu amo-te e se não casarmos hoje, havemos de casar noutro dia.

**Marina:** Noutro dia... não! Mas o que se passa aqui? Eu a choramingar? Acabou! Este é o meu dia de casamento e eu vou casar-me!

A Marina avançou, furiosa, na direcção da Valéria.

**Marina:** Tu! Não te convidei para o casamento! Poder Sagrado da Terra!

A Marina transformou-se num segundo.

**Marina:** E agora! Super Murro!

A Marina acertou em cheio na cara da Valéria e ela foi projectada, voando pela igreja e embatendo numa parede, desmaiando. A Marina continuou a avançar. A Karen estava a tentar deter a Gina, agora com a ajuda da tia avó Balbina e do Peter.

**Gina: **Tomem lá! **– gritou ela, tentando esmurrar o Peter, que saltou para o lado.**

A Marina aproximou-se.

**Marina:** Fora daqui, gorda!

Com mais um murro, a Marina elevou a Gina no ar e ela foi embater contra a Setha, desmaiando as duas. A Marina continuou a avançar até à Rebeca.

**Marina:** E agora tu! - **gritou ela. -** Energia de Pedras!

A Rebeca foi lançada para fora da igreja, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

**Rebeca:** B-bolas... eu volto!

E de seguida, usou uma magia e desapareceu. A polícia foi chamada e a Gina, a Setha, a Valéria e a Malvina foram levadas pela polícia.

**Policia 1:** Precisamos dos depoimentos de toda a gente.

**Marina:** O quê? Agora?

**Policia 2:** Sim.

**Marina:** Nem pensar! - **gritou ela.** - Este é o dia do meu casamento e eu vou casar-me! Aguente-as presas e amanhã prestamos depoimento.

**Padre:** Mas a igreja está um bocado destruída.

A Marina encarou o padre.

**Marina:** Eu ando a planear isto há meses, a minha amiga Karen fez todos os esforços para ter tudo perfeito, umas loucas invadem o meu casamento para o estragar, eu livro-me delas e agora você não quer realizar o casamento?!

A Marina estava tão vermelha de fúria que o Padre Gonçalo recuou.

**Padre:** Bem... ok... eu realizo o casamento.

**Marina:** Pessoal, todos para os seus lugares. Vou casar-me hoje!

As pessoas voltaram rapidamente a sentar-se nos bancos que não tinham sido destruídos e outros ficaram em pé.

**Mãe da Marina: **Muito bem. A minha filha vai casar-se.

**Balbina: **Este foi o casamento mais divertido que eu já vi nada vida. – **disse ela, sorridente.**

**Helena:** A Rebeca fugiu. Mas um dia, eu ainda a hei-de apanhar.

**Lennita:** Continuo a achar que a noiva ficava melhor de vermelho. – **disse ela, mas a Laura lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e ela calou-se.**

**Margarida:** A minha sobrinha, afinal é uma guerreira. – **disse ela, ainda surpreendida**.

**Matilde:** Mana, depois tens de nos contar isto melhor. – **disse ela, virando-se para a mãe da Marina.**

Nesse momento, no altar, a Marina agarrou a mão do Josh.

**Marina:** Josh, vamos casar-nos, hoje e agora!

**Josh:** Amor, é o que eu mais quero.

**Padre:** Bem, Josh aceita casar com a Marina? E Marina aceita casar com o Josh? Não precisam de responder que eu sei que sim. Pronto, declaro-vos marido e mulher. Sejam felizes! Pode beijar a noiva!

O Josh beijou a Marina e toda a gente aplaudiu ruidosamente. Depois de várias horas a tirarem fotografias, eles foram para o restaurante onde iriam comer.

**Laura:** Felizmente, terminou tudo bem. - **disse ela, aliviada.**

**Sara:** Mais ou menos. Coitada da Marina, quase que não se casava.

**Helena:** Mas a Rebeca escapou... espero que ela não cause problemas.

**Karen: **Se eu a vir outra vez, vai arrepender-se de ter quase estragado o casamento que eu preparei com tanto carinho!

O resto do dia foi cheio de animação. Depois da comida e até enquanto comiam, o serão foi animado por música e depois vieram as danças e conversas. A Marina e o Josh dançaram a valsa e andaram de mesa em mesa, falando com toda a gente.

**Marina:** Então, estás a gostar?

**Balbina:** Mais ou menos. Não me deixam beber álcool! - **queixou-se ela.**

**Marina:** Mas o álcool faz-lhe mal. Olhe, beba água.

**Balbina:** Que remédio...

A Felícia estava a falar com a Pandora, que estava a informar que agora a Atlântida iria ter lá a viver as pessoas com poderes especiais.

**Felícia:** Isso é muito interessante. Que tal uma reportagem sobre isso?

**Pandora:** Eu acho que é uma óptima ideia! - **disse ela, contente.**

O Alir andava a dançar e depois foi sentar-se ao lado da Clara, a filha do Dr. X.

**Alir:** Olá, eu sou o Alir.

**Clara:** Olá. Eu chamo-me Clara.

**Alir:** Você é muito bonita, sabia?

A Clara corou.

**Clara:** Acha que sim?

**Alir:** Claro. Vê-se logo que trata bem da sua pele. Quer ir dançar comigo?

**Clara:** Claro que sim! - **disse ela, satisfeita.**

À noite foi aberto o buffet e cada um se serviu do que quis.

**Gabriel: **Vou comer leitão. Gosto bastante.

**Lennita: **Eu gosto é de coisas vermelhas.

**Zane: **Credo, aquela só fala de coisas vermelhas. Parece maluca. - **disse ele, ao ver a Lennita afastar-se.**

A Marina saiu para a rua e sorriu. O céu estava cheio de estrelas. O Josh não tardou a chegar e ficar ao lado dela.

**Josh:** Estás feliz, Marina?

**Marina:** Claro que estou. Agora, mal posso esperar para irmos de lua-de-mel.

**Josh:** Daqui a pouco, vamos. Eles ficam a divertir-se sozinhos.

**Marina:** Ainda bem que optámos só por um dia de casamento. Dois dias é muito cansativo. E vamos de lua-de-mel e eles que prestem depoimentos sobre aquelas malucas. Até a minha avó me quis estragar o casamento!

**Josh:** Mas deram-se mal.

**Marina:** Sim. Agora estamos casados. És... o meu marido.

O Josh sorriu e beijou a Marina.

Uma hora depois, eles despediram-se de toda a gente e partiram.

**Rick:** Lá vão eles.

**Dean:** Passarem uma semana no Havai. Nada mal.

**Karen:** Pois, considerando que não quiseram que fosse eu a pagar a lua-de-mel. Eu ofereci-me.

**Sara:** Não podes pagar tudo, Karen.

**Sabrina:** Pois.

No dia seguinte, as pessoas tiveram de prestar depoimentos na polícia. Quase todos foram coerentes com o que tinha acontecido, excepto a Lennita, que só falava de vermelho e a tia-avó Balbina que às oito e meia da manhã já estava bêbada.

A Gina, a Malvina e Valéria foram presas por desacatos e a Setha foi enviada de volta à casa de correcção, mas desta vez iria ter medidas mais rígidas para a controlarem. Quanto à Rebeca, não havia sinal dela em lado nenhum.

Passou-se rapidamente a semana da lua-de-mel e a Marina e o Josh regressaram à cidade Starfield.

**Marina:** Bem, a Karen deu-me férias, por isso vamos gozá-las por aqui. Vamos à praia.

**Josh:** É boa ideia.

Mas no dia seguinte, estavam todos na piscina da mansão da Karen.

**Sabrina:** Engraçado, ela sempre teve piscina e nunca viemos para aqui.

**Helena:** É verdade.

**Karen:** Pessoal, tenho novidades!

Todos olharam para ela.

**Karen:** Vou lançar uma nova marca de roupa! Para bebés!

**Marina:** A sério? Que giro! Quando tiver um bebé, vou lá comprar as roupinhas.

**Karen:** Ora, quando tiveres um bebé, faz de mim madrinha dele e levas tudo de graça! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anne:** Estás umas mãos largas, Karen.

**Karen:** Eu sou assim. Muito generosa e humilde.

**Os outros:** -.- Humilde?

**Karen:** Ora, já fui pior!

**Laura:** Isso é verdade.

**Peter:** Bem, está um dia mesmo pacífico. Acho que agora as coisas vão acalmar.

Mas o Peter não podia estar mais enganado.

**E assim termina a primeira parte da história, com a Marina a casar-se com o Josh e quatro das vilãs a serem punidas. Contudo, a Rebeca escapou e ainda irá causar problemas. Não percam o próximo capítulo, que trará um novo vilão e algumas novidades.**


	5. Num Filme de Magia

**Capítulo 5: Num Filme de Magia**

Num universo distante, o Rei Rufus Rafael VanRufin suspirou. Estava aborrecido. Olhou à sua volta, para a sala cheia de troféus. O seu mordomo, Lucius, aproximou-se.

**Lucius:** Parece aborrecido, mestre.

**Rufus:** E estou. Não há nada para me divertir... tens alguma sugestão?

**Lucius:** Fiz aquela pesquisa a semana passada, sobre os Guerreiros dos Elementos naquele outro universo, lembra-se? Ficou interessado. Porque não os convida a vir aqui? Pode divertir-se.

O rei Rufus pareceu mais animado.

**Rufus:** É verdade. Os tais guerreiros... hum, pode ser interessante. Sim, vou convidá-los a vir aqui. E vou divertir-me, com certeza.

**Lucius:** E sempre pode adicionar mais uns troféus à sua colecção.

**Rufus:** Claro, é muito boa ideia, Lucius. Vales bem o dinheiro que te pago.

**Lucius:** -.- Você não me paga...

**Rufus:** Ai não? Bem e mesmo assim dás boas ideias. És um empregado de primeira. Qualquer dia, penso em começar a pagar-te.

**Lucius:** Pois... obrigado...

No dia seguinte, na cidade Starfield, o grupinho de heróis decidiu ir dar uma volta pela cidade. O grupo estava cheio de casalinhos: Rick e Laura, Marina e Josh, Helena e Ken, Sabrina e Dean, Anne e Peter, Zane e Gabriel e Sara e Leon, que tinham deixado o Andrew com a mãe da Sara.

E depois havia as meninas que não namoravam, a Dalila, a Amy, a Karen e Ashley, que tinha sido convencida a acompanhá-los, mas que estava receosa.

**Ashley:** Os problemas perseguem-vos. - **disse ela**. - Só espero que eu não me vá meter em sarilhos.

**Peter:** Tem calma, maninha. Não vai acontecer nada de mal.

Mas alguns minutos depois, uma pequena explosão deu-se em frente deles e apareceu o rei Rufus.

**Rufus:** Olá guerreiros e companhia.

Todos deram um passo atrás, assustados.

**Marina:** Um inimigo!

**Rick:** Vamos transformar-nos!

**Rufus:** Calminha! - **pediu ele.** - Não vim para lutar com vocês, a não ser que me obriguem a isso. Eu sou o Rei Rufus Rafael VanRufin.

**Karen:** Que nome, parece aquela lengalenga do rato roeu a rolha da garrafa do rei da Rússia e ruminou um rastilho de romãs roxas raquíticas.

**Gabriel:** Er... essa parte do ruminou e tal, não conhecia...

**Karen:** Pois, fui eu que inventei agora, mas ficou giro, não ficou?

**Os outros:** -.- Sim, o máximo...

**Rufus:** Vim aqui convidar-vos, amavelmente, para irem até ao meu universo.

**Anne:** Porquê? Porque quereríamos ir lá? - **perguntou ela, desconfiada.**

**Rufus:** Para se divertirem, é claro. **- disse ele, sorrindo.** - Gostam de filmes e séries?

Eles entreolharam-se e acenaram afirmativamente.

**Rufus:** O que achavam se eu vos dissesse que podiam participar em filmes e séries famosas, como se fossem personagens desses filmes ou séries?

**Helena:** Eu diria que você é maluco.

**Sabrina:** Pois, concordo.

**Rufus:** Eu tenho poderes para isso. Por isso, proponho-vos, venham comigo e divirtam-se no meu universo. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Vão gostar.

**Sara:** E se não quisermos ir?

**Rufus:** Nesse caso, vou ter de declarar guerra ao vosso planeta e isso vai levar a muitas mortes e batalhas desnecessárias. - **explicou ele.** - Vá, vai ser divertido!

**Laura:** Espera lá, o que é que tu ganhas com isto? Tens de ganhar alguma coisa.

O rei Rufus sorriu mais abertamente.

**Rufus:** É assim, vocês irão parar, como eu já disse, a filmes ou séries e depois, lá, terão de cumprir uma missão. Se conseguirem cumpri-la, eu deixo-vos vir embora e não vos chateio mais. Se falharem, eu transformo-vos em troféus e ficam a viver, nessa forma, no meu universo, para sempre.

**Ashley:** Eu não vou para esse universo!

**Dalila:** Nem eu!

Nesse momento, o rei Rufus estalou os dedos e um prédio explodiu, lançando estilhaços por todo o lado. Os guerreiros olharam, horrorizados.

**Rufus:** Isto é o que acontece se se recusarem a vir comigo.

**Anne:** Tu... fizeste o prédio explodir!

**Leon:** E as pessoas que lá estavam?

**Rufus:** O que achas que lhes aconteceu? Puf, morreram! Isto é o que acontece se não quiserem vir comigo. Mas, eu posso voltar atrás.

O rei Rufus estalou novamente os dedos e o prédio voltou a estar intacto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Rufus:** Eu manipulo o tempo e espaço. Não se preocupem, as pessoas do prédio estão bem. Mas se não vierem comigo, vou matar toda a gente deste mundo e destruir tudo!

Os dezoito amigos entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Está bem, nós vamos contigo.

**Rufus:** Óptimo. Vai ser divertido. Eu sou um homem de palavra. Se passarem as minhas missões, eu não vos chateio mais, nem destruo nada no vosso planeta, prometo. - **disse ele.** - Boa sorte.

Com um estalar de dedos, apareceu um portal negro e sugou os dezoito amigos. O rei Rufus desapareceu logo de seguida.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Quando a Laura abriu os olhos, viu que estava deitada numa cama e levantou-se rapidamente. Olhou à sua volta. Parecia estar num quarto espaçoso e havia mais camas à sua volta.

Olhou para as suas roupas. Tinha vestido um uniforme preto e com detalhes em azul.

**Laura:** Mas onde é que eu vim parar? E onde estarão os outros?

Olhando para o pulso, viu que não tinha o seu relógio.

**Laura:** Ora bolas, agora nem me posso transformar em guerreira se for preciso... hum, mas acho que a ideia é mesmo essa, não nos deixar transformar.

Ela andou pelo quarto e viu um papel amarelo caído no chão. Apanhou-o e leu-o.

**Laura: **Ora bem... missão: fazer com que Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy iniciem um relacionamento amoroso, no prazo máximo de três dias. - **leu ela e depois abriu a boca de espanto. **- Ora esta, estou no filme do Harry Potter!

A Laura saiu do seu quarto e desceu para a sala comum. Viu outros alunos a andarem de um lado para o outro, atarefados. Luna Lovegood estava entretida a ler um jornal de pernas para o ar. A Laura sorriu. Claro, estava na Torre dos Ravenclaw. Nem podia ser de outra maneira, já que a característica mais importante da Laura era a sua inteligência, por isso era óbvio que estaria na equipa dos Ravenclaw.

À saída da torre passou por Cho Chang que estava a conversar com a sua amiga Marietta. A Laura procurou pela escola, tentando encontrar os amigos. Achou a Helena no hall de entrada.

**Laura:** Helena! - **gritou ela, correndo.**

A Helena virou-se para ela e sorriu.

**Helena**: Laura. Ah, claro, tu tinhas de ser Ravenclaw. Eu, por qualquer razão, sou Slytherin.

**Laura:** Viste algum dos outros?

**Helena:** Não, só te vi mesmo a ti, ainda agora.

**Laura:** Onde estarão eles?

**Helena:** Será que viemos parar todos aqui? Podemos ter-nos separado.

**Laura:** Tens razão... ah, já sei! Deve haver uma lista na biblioteca, com todos os alunos que andam na escola neste momento. Espero que nós, já que estamos a fazer parte deste filme, estejamos lá mencionadas. Se estivermos, é só procurar na lista pelo nome dos outros.

**Helena:** Ena, és mesmo esperta, Laura. Vamos lá!

Elas foram até à biblioteca, onde encontraram a lista e a leram de uma ponta a outra.

**Laura:** Pois, nós estamos aqui mencionadas, mas os outros... olha! Está aqui o nome do Gabriel.

**Helena:** Ok, então ele está cá. Mas os outros não.

**Laura:** Pois, era como tu disseste, fomos separados uns dos outros. Não faz mal. Vamos encontrar o Gabriel.

Ao saírem da biblioteca, cruzaram-se com Hermione Granger, que vinha a entrar.

**Laura:** Uau, lá vai a Hermione. - **disse ela, baixinho.**

**Helena:** Pergunto-me, qual de vocês será a mais inteligente?

**Laura:** Ela, obviamente. Não é real, é apenas uma personagem de um livro, ou neste caso, de um filme. Eu sou real, logo, tenho limitações.

**Helena:** Hum, bem visto.

Elas procuraram o Gabriel por toda a escola e foram encontrá-lo perto da torre dos Gryffindor.

**Gabriel:** Olá! Então, também aqui estão.

**Helena:** Pois, é o que parece, não é?

**Laura:** Mano, tu, nos Gryffindor?

**Gabriel:** Ora, porque não? Eu sou corajoso.

**Helena:** Bem, nós fomos os únicos que viemos parar a este filme. O tal rei Rufus disse que tínhamos de cumprir uma missão. Mas, que missão é essa?

A Laura pegou no papel que tinha lido e mostrou-o ao Gabriel e à Helena.

**Helena:** Huh? A Hermione e o Draco Malfoy? Como é que vamos fazer isto? Eles não gostam nada um do outro!

**Gabriel:** É verdade. Principalmente o Draco, que lhe chama sangue de lama...

**Helena:** E o coitado do Ron Weasley, depois fica sozinho. No filme, isto não acontecia.

**Laura:** Pois, mas parece que nós estamos aqui para alterar as coisas. Se falharmos, somos transformados em troféus, não se esqueçam.

Eles entreolharam-se, preocupados.

**Gabriel:** Ok, então, vamos ter de os juntar!

**Laura:** Gabriel, tu és dos Gryffindor, vais estar perto da Hermione e tu Helena, és dos Slytherin, por isso vais estar perto do Draco Malfoy. Metam conversa com eles e tentem dar-lhes a volta.

**Helena:** Não me parece muito fácil, mas tudo bem. Mas por acaso, gostava bastante de dar a volta ao Draco Malfoy. Ele é um borracho.

A Helena começou a rir-se baixinho e a Laura deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

**Laura:** Helena, tu já és comprometida, vê se te controlas.

**Gabriel:** Exactamente. Lá porque ele realmente é bastante giro, não te vais atirar a ele.

**Laura:** -.- Gabriel, tu também?

**Gabriel:** Er... estava só a constatar um facto.

**Helena:** Bom e tu Laura, o que vais fazer?

**Laura:** Vou estudar para a biblioteca.

**Helena:** Estudar? Laura, agora não é altura para estudar!

**Laura:** Claro que é. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Vou estudar como se faz uma poção do amor. Supostamente, não faz uma pessoa apaixonar-se por outra, a não ser que haja já algum tipo de sentimento, mas pode ser que tenhamos sorte.

A Helena separou-se da Laura e do Gabriel e dirigiu-se às masmorras, para o dormitório de Slytherin. A Laura e o Gabriel foram para a biblioteca, já que a Hermione estava lá e a Laura iria procurar livros para preparar a poção do amor.

**Gabriel:** Será que os vamos conseguir juntar? Ao Draco e à Hermione.

**Laura:** Espero que sim, senão ficamos transformados em troféus e, sinceramente, não me apetece muito.

**Gabriel:** Pois, a mim também não.

Ao chegarem à biblioteca, viram a Hermione sentada numa das mesas, a ler.

**Laura:** Pronto, vai lá, mete conversa com ela e tenta descobrir se ela sente alguma coisa pelo Draco Malfoy.

**Gabriel:** Ok. Boa sorte com a pesquisa sobre a poção do amor.

A Laura afastou-se e o Gabriel foi até à mesa onde estava a Hermione.

**Gabriel:** Olá.

A Hermione levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu-lhe.

**Hermione:** Olá Gabriel.

_**Gabriel (pensando):**__ Menos mal, parece que sou um conhecido dela, ao menos assim podemos conversar melhor._

**Hermione:** Então, o que estás aqui a fazer?

**Gabriel:** Ah... vinha falar contigo.

**Hermione:** Comigo? Sobre o quê?

O Gabriel puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

**Gabriel:** Por acaso, não estás interessada no Draco Malfoy, pois não?

A Hermione arregalou os olhos de espanto.

**Hermione:** Huh? Eu? Interessada no Draco Malfoy? Credo! Claro que não!

**Gabriel:** De certeza?

**Hermione:** De certeza absoluta. Nem que ele fosse o último homem à face da terra.

**Gabriel:** Nem mesmo assim?

**Hermione:** Não. Se só houvesse mulheres e o Draco, tornava-me lésbica.

_**Gabriel (pensando):**__ Bolas... isto está complicado..._

A Hermione lançou um olhar confuso ao Gabriel.

**Hermione:** Mas porque é que me estás a perguntar isto?

**Gabriel:** Er... porque... por curiosidade.

**Hermione:** Ok, eu não sou estúpida, é algo mais que isso.

O Gabriel não sabia o que dizer. Não podia dizer que a queria juntar com o Draco, senão, provavelmente, a Hermione iria mandá-lo embora e seria pior.

**Gabriel:** Er... eu sou gay e estou interessado no Draco. - **disse ele.**

A Hermione abriu a boca e fechou-a de seguida, sem proferir nenhum som.

**Gabriel:** Estás bem? Er... se tu gostares dele, eu desisto dele para tu ficares com o Draco. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Hermione:** Não, credo. Fica com ele todo para ti! - **disse ela, levantando-se.** - Tenho de ir. Boa sorte.

A Hermione afastou-se. O Gabriel suspirou.

**Gabriel:** Pois, vou mesmo precisar de sorte... senão vou transformar-me num troféu...

Na sala comum de Slytherin, a Helena avistou o Draco Malfoy que estava sentado num sofá, junto de Crabbe e Goyle. Ela aproximou-se.

**Helena:** Draco Malfoy, preciso de falar contigo.

**Draco:** Helena... o que foi?

**Helena:** Falar a sós. Vá, Crabbe e... o outro mongo que agora não me lembro o nome, fora daqui!

Aborrecidos, o Crabbe e o Goyle saíram dali. O Draco sorriu.

**Draco:** Assim é que é, pulso firme.

A Helena sentou-se ao lado do Draco.

**Helena:** Olha lá, tenho... ouvido uns rumores sobre ti.

**Draco:** Rumores? Que rumores? Se é por causa da Pansy Parkinson, eu já disse que não sou o pai do filho que ela está à espera!

**Helena:** Er... a Pansy Parkinson está grávida? - **perguntou ela, confusa.** - Bem, não interessa, não foi sobre isso.

**Draco:** Ora bolas, não me digas que foi sobre a minha mãe e o professor Snape? Eu já disse que eles não andam enrolados um com o outro. Lá por o meu pai estar preso e tal... não quer dizer nada!

**Helena:** Pois, mas também não é isso. Olha lá, tu gostas da Hermione Granger?

O Draco fez uma cara de surpresa e depois começou a rir-se.

**Draco:** Eu? Gostar daquela sangue-de-lama que pensa que sabe tudo? Nem pensar. Espero que ela morra o mais depressa possível.

**Helena:** Então não sentes nada por ela? Nada de nada?

**Draco:** Sinto. Detesto-a!

**Helena:** Ora bolas...

O Draco lançou um olhar confuso à Helena.

**Draco:** Estás desapontada ou algo assim?

**Helena:** Eu? Claro que não! - **mentiu ela. -** Como é que uma pessoa tão nobre como tu se iria apaixonar por uma rapariga de Gryffindor, não é?

**Draco:** Exactamente. Compreendes-me bem.

**Helena:** Pois é...

Mais tarde, a Helena foi ter com o Gabriel e a Laura à biblioteca.

**Helena:** Então?

**Gabriel:** A Hermione não gosta nada do Draco, mesmo nada. E agora tive de mentir e ela pensa que eu estou interessado nele.

**Helena:** Pois, o Draco também não gosta nada da Hermione. E a Pansy Parkinson está grávida!

**Laura:** A sério? Mas isso não acontecia no filme... bem, não importa agora. A poção do amor, além de ser muito complicada, demora imenso tempo para se fazer. Eu não a consigo preparar.

**Gabriel:** Estamos feitos... vamos transformar-nos em troféus...

A Helena parecia pensativa.

**Helena:** Esperem... tive uma ideia! Pode não resultar, mas há uma hipótese!

**Laura:** Explica lá essa ideia.

A Helena explicou a sua ideia aos dois amigos.

**Gabriel:** Sim, pode resultar.

**Laura:** Espero que não sejamos apanhados a roubar...

**Helena:** Vai correr tudo bem. Vá, mãos à obra!

A Laura e o Gabriel foram para um lado e a Helena para outro. A Helena voltou à sala de convívio de Slytherin. O Draco estava a dormitar num dos sofás.

**Helena:** Ei, Draco!

O Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para ela.

**Draco:** O que foi?

**Helena:** Sabes, ouvi mais umas coisas sobre ti.

**Draco:** Não me digas que é sobre aquela chata da Granger outra vez?!

**Helena:** Por acaso, é. Sabes, primeiro falaram que vocês tinham qualquer coisa, mas obviamente que eu desmenti tudo. - **mentiu ela.** - Mas sabes o que dizem agora? Que mesmo que tu quisesses, não a conseguirias conquistar e namorar com ela.

**Draco:** Ora, para que é que eu quereria namorar com ela? Quero-a longe de mim!

**Helena:** Mas olha lá, vais deixar que as pessoas digam que não a consegues conquistar? Isso não fere o teu orgulho?

O Draco ficou pensativo.

**Draco:** Bem, se eu quisesse, eu conquistava-a, tenho a certeza absoluta!

**Helena:** Então, vai em frente. Conquista-a e pede-a em namoro. Assim vais mostrar a toda a gente que consegues fazer o que eles dizem que não consegues.

A Helena tinha pensado que, o Draco era tão orgulhoso que não iria deixar escapar uma oportunidade de mostrar que conseguiria fazer algo que os outros pensavam que ele não conseguiria. Assim, Draco mostraria que era melhor do que os outros e ele gostava bastante de fazer isso.

**Draco:** Mas depois de a pedir em namoro, tenho de namorar com ela... não gosto da ideia!

**Helena:** Ora, é fácil. Começam a namorar só para tu mostrares que a conseguiste conquistar e depois, deixa-la e revelas que só a conquistaste para mostrares que conseguias, mas que não gostas dela. Assim, vais humilhá-la.

O Draco sorriu.

**Draco:** Humilhar a Hermione Granger... sim, dessa parte já gosto. Ok, amanhã vou conquistá-la, vais ver!

Nas masmorras, o Gabriel e a Laura entraram na sala de poções, que estava vazia.

**Laura:** Espero que não sejamos apanhados...

**Gabriel:** Calma. Temos de ter cuidado e vai correr tudo bem.

Eles foram até uma prateleira que continha várias poções. Depois de procurarem, a Laura pegou numa poção cor-de-rosa.

**Laura:** Cá está! A poção do amor!

**Gabriel:** A Helena tinha razão, havia aqui uma poção destas. Assim não temos de a preparar.

**Laura:** Pois, mas estamos a roubá-la.

**Gabriel:** O que importa? Isto não é real. Temos é de conseguir juntar o Draco e a Hermione e depois estamos livres, espero eu.

No dia seguinte, o salão estava cheia de gente ao pequeno-almoço.

**Ron:** Vamos dar uma volta depois das aulas, Hermione?

**Hermione:** Claro que sim, Ron. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

O Gabriel apareceu logo de seguida.

**Gabriel:** Preciso de falar contigo, Hermione.

**Ron:** Ei, ela está a falar comigo agora. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Gabriel:** Cala-te, Weasley. **- disse ele, dando um empurrão em Ron, que foi embater em Harry, caindo os dois no chão.** - Anda lá.

O Gabriel puxou a Hermione dali para fora.

**Hermione:** O que foi? É sobre o Draco outra vez?

**Gabriel:** Eu queria dar-te uma coisa por me teres ouvido ontem e tal. - **disse ele, sorrindo e mostrando um pequeno bolo que tinha na mão. -** É para ti.

A Hermione pegou no bolo e sorriu.

**Hermione:** Obrigada.

**Gabriel:** De nada. Come-o agora.

**Hermione:** Agora? Está bem.

A Hermione comeu rapidamente o bolo. O Gabriel sorriu. Tinha posto um pouco da poção de amor no bolo. Pouco depois, a Hermione estava com um olhar sonhador.

**Hermione:** Sinto-me estranha...

**Gabriel:** Não queres ir ter com o Draco Malfoy, por acaso?

**Hermione:** Agora que falas nisso...

A Hermione afastou-se, em direcção à mesa dos Slytherin.

**Gabriel:** Bem, afinal sempre havia algum sentimento por ele.

Na mesa dos Slytherin, a Helena deu uma cotovelada ao Draco.

**Helena:** Lá vem a Hermione. Força!

**Draco:** Ok.

**Hermione:** Malfoy, preciso de falar contigo. - **disse ela, aproximando-se.**

**Draco:** Eu também, Granger. - **disse ele.**

**Helena:** Pede-a em namoro!

**Draco:** Já?

**Helena:** Sim, já!

**Draco:** Ok. Granger, queres namorar comigo?

A Hermione sorriu.

**Hermione:** Sim!

A Hermione saltou para os braços do Draco e beijou-o. Na mesa dos Gryffindor, o Ron teve um ataque de coração e caiu para o lado.

**Helena:** Yes! Já está! - **disse ela, contente.** - Estão oficialmente a namorar!

O Draco e a Hermione continuavam a beijar-se.

**Helena:** Ok, também já chega...

A Laura e o Gabriel aproximaram-se.

**Laura:** Conseguimos.

**Gabriel:** Completámos a missão.

**Helena: **Pois. E completámos a missão bem demais. Ei! Draco! Hermione! Parem de se beijar e respirem, bolas!

Nesse momento, tudo ficou brilhante e os três amigos desapareceram dali, deixando o Draco, a Hermione e Hogwarts para trás.

**E assim termina este capítulo. Agora os guerreiros terão de, através de séries e filmes, completar missões para evitarem ser transformados em troféus. Será que conseguirão superar todas as provas? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Vivos e Mortos

**Capítulo 6: Vivos e Mortos**

Quando a Sabrina abriu os olhos, sentiu-se zonza. Passados uns segundos, olhou à sua volta e viu que estava num corredor longo e escuro. Levantou-se. Tinha vestido um uniforme azul-escuro.

**Sabrina:** Onde estou? Pessoal! Onde estão vocês?

De seguida, ela viu a Ashley aparecer do fundo do corredor.

**Ashley:** Sabrina! - **gritou ela, correndo para a Sabrina.** - Ainda bem que estás aqui. Acordei agora ali ao fundo. Onde estamos?

**Sabrina:** Não faço ideia. Dentro de um filme ou uma série, supostamente.

**Ashley:** Olha, eu tinha este papel na mão. - **disse ela, entregando uma folha de papel à Sabrina.**

Nesse momento, elas ouviram passos e viraram-se. O Leon apareceu da outra ponta do corredor.

**Leon:** Sabrina, Ashley, vocês estão bem?

**Sabrina:** Sim. E tu?

**Leon:** Também. Sabem onde estamos?

**Ashley:** Não fazemos ideia. Mas este corredor escuro... não pode ser coisa boa!

A Sabrina olhou para o papel que a Ashley lhe tinha dado.

**Sabrina:** Deixa ver o que aqui diz... missão: sobreviver durante uma hora neste filme. Pelo menos um dos três participantes, Sabrina, Ashley e Leon tem de sobreviver para a missão ficar completa, caso contrário, transformar-se-ão em troféus.

Os três amigos entreolharam-se.

**Ashley:** Oh meu Deus! Sobreviver! A missão é sobreviver! Tenho a certeza que isto é um filme de terror. - **disse ela.** - Bolas, eu já sabia que andar junto dos guerreiros só me podia trazer problemas.

**Leon:** Calma. Também, é só durante uma hora. Mas parece que os outros não estão aqui. Somos só nós.

**Sabrina:** Agora, a pergunta é, em que filme estamos?

Os três entreolharam-se novamente e encolheram os ombros.

**Sabrina**: Que tal irmos ver o que há para além deste corredor?

A Ashley tremeu.

**Ashley:** Isto é com certeza um filme de terror! Não quero sair daqui. Ainda morremos e depois transformamo-nos em troféus... não sei qual é o pior destino...

**Leon:** Mas não podemos ficar aqui parados. Ao menos, temos de arranjar um lugar seguro para ficarmos. Este corredor não é nada seguro. E... ora bolas, o meu relógio de guerreiro desapareceu... não me posso transformar.

**Sabrina:** Havemos de safar-nos. Vamos.

Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor e depois entraram numa sala muito grande, cheia do que pareciam ser grandes cápsulas.

**Sabrina:** O que é isto?

**Leon:** Parece-me que já vi isto em qualquer lado...

A Sabrina aproximou-se de uma das cápsulas e espreitou para lá. No momento seguinte, um zombie, que estava dentro da cápsula, agitou-se, tentando sair. A Sabrina recuou, assustada.

**Sabrina:** Ai! Um zombie! - **gritou ela.**

**Leon:** Já me lembro... sim, estamos no filme, Resident Evil.

A Ashley tremia por todos os lados.

**Ashley:** O filme tem zombies? É isso? E eles comem carne humana?

**Leon:** Sim... e há muitos tipos de zombies. Zombies normais, que foram pessoas, cães zombies, corvos zombies... nos filmes, apareciam muitos zombies...

**Ashley:** Ai, temos de nos ir esconder! Aposto que há muitos por aí à solta!

Nesse momento, eles ouviram um barulho vindo do corredor por onde tinham saído. Viram-se para verem o que era e viram dois zombies a caminhar dali.

**Ashley:** Ai! Ali estão eles! Vamos fugir! - **gritou ela.**

A Sabrina aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um estalo.

**Sabrina:** Calma! Também estou assustada, mas temos de tentar não ficarmos histéricos, senão morremos mesmo.

**Leon:** Vamos!

Os três saíram dali a correr, passando pelas várias cápsulas. Os zombies iam agitando-se lá dentro, mas não conseguiam sair. Eles chegaram ao fim da sala, onde havia uma porta de um elevador.

**Sabrina:** Pronto, um elevador, óptimo. Vamos lá. - **disse ela, pressionando o botão.**

O Leon puxou-a para trás.

**Leon:** Num dos filmes, o elevador está cheio de zombies!

**Sabrina:** E só agora é que me avisas?!

Nesse momento, a porta do elevador abriu-se e imensos zombies começaram a sair dali. A Ashley soltou um grito ensurdecedor e começou a fugir dali, com o Leon e a Sabrina atrás dela e os zombies a seguiram-nos.

Depois de correrem uns segundos, depararam-se com os dois zombies que tinham saído do corredor.

**Leon:** Ok, é hora de lutar!

O Leon pegou num tubo de chumbo que havia ali no chão e correu para os dois zombies. Com um gesto rápido, acertou com o tubo na cabeça de um dos zombies e arrancou-lha. O zombie caiu no chão e deixou de se mexer.

Mas o outro zombie agarrou o Leon e começou a tentar mordê-lo. A Sabrina aproximou-se rapidamente e começou a esmurrar o zombie.

**Sabrina:** Larga o Leon!

A Ashley gritou novamente.

**Ashley:** Os outros zombies estão aqui! - **gritou ela, correndo para a Sabrina.**

A Sabrina conseguiu lançar o zombie que agarrava o Leon ao chão e o Leon deu-lhe com o tubo na cabeça, desfazendo-a.

**Sabrina:** Vamos, temos de fugir.

E os três saíram dali a correr, de volta ao corredor, com os zombies todos atrás deles.

A Sabrina, o Leon e a Ashley atravessaram o corredor rapidamente. Viraram numa esquina e encontraram uma escada.

**Sabrina:** Vamos subir.

**Ashley:** E se houver mais zombies lá em cima?

**Leon:** Esperemos que não. Mas se não subirmos, os zombies aqui de baixo apanham-nos. Vamos.

Os três subiram as escadas rapidamente. No andar de cima, havia um escritório que parecia deserto.

**Ashley:** Ok, menos mal. Nada de zombies por aqui.

**Leon:** Calma. No filme, neste escritório, também há zombies.

A Ashley pareceu furiosa.

**Ashley:** Bolas, há zombies em todo o lado! Porque é que não nos podia ter calhado um filme romântico em vez de um filme de terror?

Nesse momento, ouviu-se um estrondo e de uma conduta de ar do teto caiu um zombie, mesmo em cima da Ashley.

**Ashley:** Ai! Socorro! - gritou ela.

O zombie tentou mordê-la, mas o Leon usou o seu cano de chumbo e num movimento rápido arrancou-lhe a cabeça. A Ashley tirou o corpo do zombie de cima de si e afastou-se.

**Ashley:** Que nojo... que nojo! Detesto isto! Eu não sou nenhuma guerreira, nem sou corajosa... não devia estar aqui...

A Sabrina aproximou-se.

**Sabrina:** Calma, eu sei que estás nervosa. Todos estamos, mas já passaram uns minutos. Se ficarmos aqui uma hora e sobrevivermos, passamos a missão. Vai correr tudo bem.

Nesse momento, outro zombie caiu da conduta de ar e os três amigos afastaram-se rapidamente.

**Leon:** Venham! - **gritou ele e as duas raparigas seguiram-no.**

O Leon correu para outra sala e fechou a porta quando a Sabrina e a Ashley passaram por ele.

**Leon:** Aqui não parece haver zombies. - **disse ele, olhando à sua volta.**

A sala era de tamanho médio e tinha apenas duas portas, ambas fechadas.

**Sabrina:** Vamos esperar aqui. Pode ser que os zombies não nos venham atacar.

Mas dois minutos depois, havia zombies a embaterem não contra uma das portas, mas contra as duas. A Ashley estava a tremer novamente.

**Ashley:** Oh não... oh não! E agora? Estamos encurralados nesta sala!

**Leon:** Agora não podemos fazer nada... quando eles rebentarem uma das portas, vamos correr e tentar sair desta sala, mesmo que eles nos ataquem.

Não demorou muito para que a porta por onde os guerreiros não tinham entrado caísse no chão e vários zombies entraram na sala. O Leon tentou afastá-los com o cano.

**Leon:** Fujam meninas! Depressa!

A Ashley e a Sabrina tentaram fugir, mas os zombies impediram-nas. Alguns zombies saltaram para cima da Ashley e começaram a mordê-la, enquanto ela gritava. A Sabrina deu um pontapé num dos zombies que a tinha agarrado e escapou-lhe.

**Ashley:** Ah! Socorro! - **gritou ela, com sangue a saltar para todos os lados.**

No momento seguinte, o corpo da Ashley desapareceu e foi substituído por um pequeno troféu com a forma da Ashley. A Sabrina e o Leon encolheram-se a canto, com os zombies a aproximarem-se.

**Sabrina:** É o fim...

**Leon:** Falhámos...

Mas nesse momento, eles ouviram tiros. Várias balas voaram pelo ar, acertando na cabeça da maioria dos zombies. Uma mulher loira gritou-lhes.

**Alice:** Venham!

A Sabrina e o Leon correram para ela e os três saíram dali rapidamente, enquanto ela ia, com as duas pistolas que tinha, acertando na cabeça dos zombies e destruindo-os.

Eles passaram por várias salas e encontraram umas escadas que davam até ao andar de cima. Uma vez lá, pararam numa grande sala que parecia deserta.

**Leon:** Tu... és a Alice.

**Alice:** Tu conheces-me? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Sabrina:** Pois, quem é esta?

**Leon:** Eu ouvi falar de ti. - **disse ele e depois sussurrou à Sabrina.** - Esta é a heroína do filme.

A Sabrina acenou afirmativamente.

**Sabrina:** Obrigada por nos salvar... mas, pobre Ashley...

**Alice:** Vocês quase que se transformavam em alimento para zombies. Eu tenho estado a tentar escapar daqui, mas é difícil. A passagem para o andar de cima está obstruída e eu sozinha não consigo abri-la, mas com a vossa ajuda, talvez seja possível.

Eles seguiram a Alice até uma outra sala, onde havia uma porta obstruída por um grande bloco cinzento.

**Alice:** É bastante pesado.

**Leon:** Vamos experimentar os três.

Fazendo bastante força, os três conseguiram mover o bloco até que se conseguisse abrir um pouco da porta e eles conseguissem passar. Uma vez do outro lado, subiram as escadas até ao andar de cima.

**Alice:** Mais dois andares e estaremos na superfície.

**Sabrina:** Oh, então estamos debaixo da terra?

A Alice olhou para a Sabrina.

**Alice:** Claro, estamos na colmeia, umas unidades de pesquisa secretas e subterrâneas. Algo correu mal e todas as pessoas que aqui trabalhavam se transformaram em zombies. Eu vim com uma equipa para fazer com quem os zombies não se espalhassem, mas já viemos tarde demais e todos os meus companheiros morreram. E vocês?

**Leon:** Er... nós viemos investigar o caso também, mas infelizmente ficámos presos lá em baixo à mercê dos zombies... que destruíram as armas que tínhamos. - **mentiu ele.**

**Alice:** Bem, vamos trabalhar em conjunto para chegarmos à superfície e conseguirmos sobreviver.

**Sabrina:** Sim, sobreviver. - **disse ela, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. Mais meia hora e passariam na missão.**

Eles percorreram aquele piso e encontraram uma escada para o andar de cima.

**Alice:** Cá está ela. Vamos.

Mas nesse momento, a correr pelas escadas abaixo apareceram dois cães. Mas não eram cães normais. Tinham a pele vermelha e ensanguentada. Eram cães zombies.

**Alice:** Cuidado! - **gritou ela, quando os cães começaram a atirar-se a eles.**

Alice disparou dois tiros e matou um dos cães, mas o outro atirou-se para cima do Leon e começou a mordê-lo.

**Sabrina:** Larga o Leon! - **gritou ela, dando pontapés no cão.**

**Alice:** Afasta-te. - **disse ela, empurrando a Sabrina para o lado e disparando dois tiros, que mataram o cão. -** Estás bem?

Com a ajuda da Alice e da Sabrina, o Leon levantou-se. Tinha algumas feridas, mas nada de grave.

**Leon:** Eu estou bem... mais ou menos.

**Alice:** Temos de te levar até à superfície depressa. Senão...

**Sabrina:** Senão o quê?

**Alice:** O cão zombie fez-lhe cortes profundos e por isso, o vírus que transforma os humanos e animais em zombies passou para ele também. Se ele não receber o antídoto, vai transformar-se num zombie.

A Sabrina ficou muito branca. O Leon podia transformar-se num zombie? Ela não queria isso. E ela própria tinha sido atacada, mas os zombies não lhe tinham conseguido fazer cortes na pele.

**Alice:** Vamos.

Com ajuda da Alice, o Leon subiu as escadas até ao andar de cima, com a Sabrina atrás deles.

**Sabrina:** Aqui parece tudo calmo. - **disse ela, suspirando.**

Mas nesse momento, vários zombies apareceram de uma porta ali perto. Eles começaram a aproximar-se muito depressa.

**Alice:** Vocês, fiquem para trás. - **disse ela, começando a disparar contra os zombies.**

Mas eram tantos zombies que avançaram rapidamente e saltaram para cima da Alice. O Leon avançou para a tentar ajudar.

**Leon:** Larguem-na!

Os zombies começaram a atacá-los aos dois. A Sabrina deu um passo atrás, aterrorizada. Os zombies começaram a morder a Alice e o Leon e alguns viraram-se para a Sabrina.

**Leon:** Argh... não! S-sabrina, foge!

A Sabrina arregalou os olhos.

**Sabrina:** Mas...

**Leon:** Foge!

A Sabrina desatou a correu pelas escadas abaixo, com alguns zombies atrás dela. O Leon soltou um último grito e o seu corpo transformou-se num troféu. O corpo da Alice foi atacado por todos os zombies que tinham ficado naquela sala.

A Sabrina chegou ao andar de baixo e correu para uma sala vazia, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_**Sabrina (pensando):**__ Oh não... agora só resto eu... e ainda faltam vinte minutos para passar a tal hora..._

Os zombies começaram a investir contra a porta da sala. A Sabrina viu que havia ali um extintor e pegou nele. Dois minutos depois, os zombies arrombaram a porta.

**Sabrina:** Tomem lá! - **gritou ela.**

A Sabrina começou a lançar a espuma do extintor aos zombies, que começaram a abrandar. De seguida, lançou-lhes o extintor e vários zombies caíram no chão. A Sabrina passou por eles a correr e foi para outra sala. Voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si.

_**Sabrina (pensando):**__ Aquilo deve fazer com que eles abrandem por alguns minutos, espero eu..._

A Sabrina sentou-se no chão e suspirou.

_**Sabrina (pensando):**__ Detesto estar aqui! A Ashley foi-se, o Leon também e até a tal Alice, que era a protagonista e tinha armas, morreu... e não sei se vou conseguir aguentar os minutos que restam... mas não quero tornar-me num troféu para sempre._

Nesse momento, ela começou a ouvir barulho. Olhou para a porta, mas não era dali que vinha o barulho. De seguida, viu que vinha do armário grande que havia naquela sala. Levantou-se rapidamente e um segundo depois, um ser enorme, disforme e com uma garra gigantesca saiu do armário. A Sabrina recuou alguns passos e tentou abrir a porta.

Mas quando a abriu, viu que os zombies estavam a aproximar-se.

**Sabrina:** Oh não...

De seguida, o monstro saltou em cima dela e começou a golpeá-la. Os zombies vieram de seguida e saltaram em cima dela. Ficou tudo negro. O corpo da Sabrina transformou-se num troféu.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Quando a Anne abriu os olhos, viu que estava deitada num banco de jardim e levantou-se rapidamente. Olhou à sua volta e viu uma praça, com uma estátua de soldados no meio.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Onde estou?_

Ela olhou para todo o lado, até que encontrou uma loja que ela conhecia, uma loja de antiguidades. Soltou uma exclamação.

**Anne:** Estou na série Entre Vidas!

Olhando mais atentamente para a praça e o que a rodeava, ela não teve qualquer dúvida.

**Anne:** Mas onde estarão os outros?

**Peter:** Eu estou aqui.

A Anne virou-se e viu o Peter a aproximar-se. Correu para ele e abraçou-o.

**Peter:** Ena, parece que estive fora por vários dias. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Anne:** Ainda bem que estás aqui. Onde estão os outros?

**Peter:** Acho que não estamos aqui todos. Olha.

O Peter mostrou um papel à Anne.

**Peter:** Tinha-o na mão quando abri os olhos.

**Anne:** Deixa ver... aqui diz assim, missão: desvendar o crime de Gwen Krislane e fazer com que o seu espírito vá para a luz. Os três concorrentes têm apenas três dias para completar a missão ou irão transformar-se em troféus.

**Peter:** Temos de desvendar um crime? Bem, parece interessante. Mas, sabes onde estamos?

**Anne:** Sim. Na série Entre Vidas. Eu vou explicar-te assim resumidamente. A série foca-se numa rapariga chamada Melinda Gordon, que pode falar com os espíritos e que os ajuda a atravessar para a luz. - **explicou ela.** - Parece que temos de desvendar o que aconteceu à tal Gwen e fazer o seu espírito ir para a luz.

**Peter:** Bem, tu já viste espíritos antes.

**Anne:** Sim, quando estava transformada e... oh! Não tenho meu relógio de transformação! Desapareceu!

Eles procuraram por ali, mas não o encontraram em lado nenhum.

**Anne:** Parece que vamos ter de pedir ajuda à Melinda.

**Peter:** E, pelo papel, os três concorrentes, deve querer referir-se a nós. Somos nós somos só dois. Quem será a terceira pessoa?

Nesse momento, o namorado da Helena, Ken, aproximou-se.

**Ken:** Olá pessoal.

**Anne:** Oh, Ken, és tu. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ok, então aqui estamos os três.

**Ken:** Onde estamos? E onde estão os outros?

A Anne explicou a situação.

**Ken:** Estou a ver. Ok. Espero que esteja tudo bem com a Helena.

**Peter:** Anne, onde podemos encontrar a tal Melinda?

**Anne:** Fácil. Ela tem uma loja de antiguidades, que é exactamente ali à frente. - **disse ela, apontando.** - Vamos lá.

Eles começaram a andar em direcção à loja.

**Ken:** Mas o que lhe vamos dizer? Olá, viemos falar consigo porque estávamos no mundo real e agora precisamos de completar uma missão com a sua ajuda, senão transformamo-nos em troféus... é um bocado estranho, não acham?

**Peter:** Não podemos dizer isso. Bem, vamos ter de mentir. Anne, contamos contigo.

**Anne:** Comigo?

**Peter:** Claro, tu vês a série. Sabes como é a Melinda e no que ela vai acreditar. Pensa depressa e inventa uma história plausível.

**Anne:** Vou tentar.

Eles entraram na loja. A Melinda estava atrás do balcão, a falar com a sua amiga Delia.

**Anne:** Bom dia.

**Delia:** Bom dia.

**Melinda:** Estejam à vontade para verem tudo o que quiserem. Se precisarem de ajuda, é só dizerem. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anne:** Bem, nós não viemos para comprar nada, lamento. - **disse ela.** - Precisávamos de falar consigo por causa de um espírito.

A Melinda e a Delia entreolharam-se, alarmadas.

**Melinda:** Er... espírito? Pois, não sei como posso ajudar.

**Ken:** Ah, vá lá, nós sabemos que você vê espíritos e os ajuda. **- disse ele, impaciente.**

**Anne:** Pois, não vale a pena mentir-nos. Nós precisamos de ajuda. Pode confiar em nós. Não a queremos prejudicar nem nada assim.

**Melinda:** Bem... se realmente sabem... em que é que posso ajudar então?

**Anne:** Já ouviu falar de uma tal Gwen Krislane?

**Melinda:** Sim, era uma cliente da nossa loja. - **disse ela.** - Mas morreu há dois dias.

**Anne:** Bem, ela... apareceu-me em sonhos. Como é que ela morreu?

**Delia:** Caiu das escadas abaixo. A polícia diz que ela tropeçou.

**Anne:** No sonho, ela dizia-me que a tinham matado. E eu e os meus amigos precisamos de saber quem foi. Você pode falar com o espírito dela.

**Melinda:** Poderia... mas não o vi.

**Anne:** Se chamar o espírito da Gwen, acredito que ela aparecerá.

Nesse momento, a Melinda viu o espírito de Gwen aparecer ao lado da Anne.

**Gwen:** Eu não caí das escadas... alguém me empurrou... mas não me lembro quem foi... foi alguém lá de casa... mas não sei quem.

O espírito desapareceu. A Melinda abanou a cabeça.

**Melinda:** Já a vi. Ela diz que alguém a matou. - **disse ela.** - Parece que há um assassino à solta e o espírito da Gwen não está em paz.

**Anne:** Vai ajudar-nos a descobrir quem matou a Gwen?

**Melinda:** Sim. Vamos descobrir!

**E assim termina este capítulo. A Sabrina, o Leon e a Ashley falharam na sua missão e foram transformados em troféus. A Anne, o Peter e o Ken estão agora a começar a missão deles. Irá encontrar o culpado ou culpada pela morte da Gwen antes do prazo máximo para a missão terminar? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	7. O Navio

**Capítulo 7: O Navio**

**Anne:** Vai ajudar-nos a descobrir quem matou a Gwen?

**Melinda:** Sim. Vamos descobrir!

A Anne, o Peter e o Ken sorriram.

**Delia:** Encarreguem-se disso. Eu tomo conta da loja.

**Melinda:** Obrigada. Bem, ainda não nos apresentámos. Vocês parecem conhecer-me, mas eu não sei quem vocês são. - **disse ela, aos três amigos.**

**Peter:** Eu sou o Peter, esta é a minha namorada Anne e este é o Ken.

**Melinda:** Ok, Peter, Ken e Anne, venham comigo.

Eles desceram até à arrecadação e a Melinda foi pesquisar no seu computador.

**Melinda:** Podemos ver os artigos de jornal. O espírito da Gwen disse que tinha sido alguém lá de casa que a tinha empurrado. No jornal é capaz de dizer com quem ela vivia.

A Melinda começou a procurar.

**Anne: **Temos mesmo de descobrir quem a matou.

**Melinda: **Ah, encontrei! - **exclamou ela e os outros aproximaram-se.** - Ela vivia com o marido, George Krislane, com a filha, Jasmine Krislane e com a irmã dela, Sonya Rowmark. Um deles é o culpado.

**Anne:** Bem, isso facilita as coisas.

**Peter:** O espírito não disse quem é que a matou?

**Melinda:** Não se lembrava. Por vezes, os espíritos não sabem como morreram. Alguns nem sabem que estão mortos. - **explicou Melinda.** - Mas vamos desvendar isto, não se preocupem.

**Ken:** Eu acho que o que temos de fazer agora é saber quem beneficiava com a morte da tal Gwen. - **disse ele.**

**Melinda:** Eu posso ver se havia seguros de vida ou algo assim.

**Anne:** E nós temos de ver como são estes três suspeitos. Talvez, pela personalidade deles consigamos adivinhar qual deles foi o culpado.

**Melinda:** Eu vou pesquisar aqui onde os podem encontrar. Talvez seja melhor eu ir com vocês.

**Anne:** Não. Procure sobre os seguros e peça ao seu marido Jim, que tem contactos na polícia, para lhe dar os pormenores do crime. - **disse ela.**

**Melinda:** Vocês conhecem-me a mim e ao Jim também? Bom, vou confiar em vocês e fazer o que estão a pedir.

Pouco depois, a Melinda deu a morada da Gwen aos três amigos e também a morada da escola da Jasmine e do escritório do George.

**Peter:** Por onde devemos começar?

**Ken:** Pelo suspeito mais provável, é claro. O marido.

Eles dirigiram-se ao escritório de George, mas foram logo impedidos de falar com ele.

**Secretária:** O senhor Krislane está muito ocupado e não os vai poder receber. - **disse ela**.

**Peter:** Mas...

**Secretária:** Nada de mas. Vá, fora daqui.

Nesse momento, o Ken empurrou a secretária e ela caiu no chão.

**Ken:** Entrem lá no gabinete dele. Eu trato de fazer com que ela não dê chatices.

**Peter:** Ok. Anda, Anne.

O Peter e a Anne entraram no gabinete do George Krislane e ele olhou-os friamente.

**George:** Quem são vocês?

**Anne:** Viemos falar consigo, sobre a morte da sua mulher.

**George:** Não têm nada a ver com isso! Rua! - **gritou ele.**

**Peter:** Não é estranho, logo depois da mulher morrer, vir trabalhar?

**George:** Isso é comigo! Rua ou chamo a policia!

A Anne e o Peter saíram do gabinete. O Ken juntou-se eles.

**Ken:** Tive de amordaçar a secretária com o fio do telefone.

**Anne e Peter:** O.o Credo!

**Ken:** Ora, eu estou habituado a lidar com criminosos, não sei fazer as coisas sem ser um bocado bruto. Então, falaram com ele?

**Peter:** Ele expulsou-nos. É bastante frio.

**Anne:** Não me admirava nada que ele tivesse matado a mulher.

De seguida, o grupinho foi até à escola da Jasmine.

**Anne:** Que giro, está ali o professor Payne. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Peter:** Quem é esse?

**Anne:** Ah, é um professor que é amigo da Melinda e a ajuda em questões de simbolismos e assim. Mas para nós, não vai ser precisa a ajuda dele. É pena...

Depois de perguntarem pela Jasmine, encontraram-na na biblioteca. Ao contrário do pai, severo, autoritário e frio, a Jasmine era uma pessoa mais aberta, mas via-se que estava bastante abalada.

**Jasmine:** Obrigada por me terem vindo ver, mesmo sem eu vos conhecer.

**Anne:** Conhecíamos a tua mãe. Lamentamos pela tua perda.

**Jasmine:** Ainda nem acredito que ela morreu...

**Peter:** Tu não estás em condições de estar na escola. - **disse ele.**

**Jasmine:** O meu pai obrigou-me a vir. Diz que eu tinha de tentar esquecer o assunto... mas não consigo! Ela era minha mãe!

Quando saíram da escola, os três tinham opiniões iguais.

**Ken:** Não foi ela que matou a mãe. Coitada, está muito abalada.

**Anne:** Vamos passar na loja de antiguidades antes de irmos ter com a irmã da Gwen. A irmã dela está desempregada, por isso deve estar em casa.

Eles voltaram à loja de antiguidades e a Melinda tinha novidades.

**Melinda:** Bem, não foram encontradas impressões digitais, isto é, foram, mas não de ninguém que não fosse da casa, mas pronto, já sabíamos que o assassino tem de ser um deles. Mas a Gwen tinha um grande seguro de vida. O dinheiro do seguro ficou todo para o marido.

**Anne:** Ora, aí está! Tem de ter sido ele!

**Ken:** Não nos vamos precipitar. Nem sem o mais óbvio é o correcto. Vamos falar primeiro com a irmã da Gwen.

A Melinda decidiu acompanhar os três amigos até à casa da Gwen. Quando lá chegaram, bateram à porta e a irmã da Gwen, Sonya Rowmark, abriu-lhes a porta.

**Melinda:** Bom dia. Nós conhecíamos a sua irmã e vínhamos dar-lhe os nossos pêsames.

**Sonya:** Ah... obrigada. Entrem.

Eles entraram e sentaram-se na sala. A Melinda trocou algumas palavras com a Sonya, enquanto a Anne, o Ken e o Peter ouviam atentamente. A determinada altura, o Ken resolveu abrir o jogo.

**Ken:** Acha que a sua irmã pode ter sido empurrada das escadas abaixo, em vez de ter sido um acidente?

A Sonya abriu a boca de espanto.

**Sonya:** Claro que não! Ninguém a iria querer matar. Foi um acidente!

**Peter:** Não acho que o seu cunhado iria querer matar a mulher? Eles davam-se bem?

**Sonya:** Claro que davam! E o meu cunhado é muito boa pessoa! Nunca iria fazer uma maldade dessas. Ele é o melhor homem do mundo.

A Anne e a Melinda entreolharam-se.

**Anne:** Você... você está apaixonada pelo seu cunhado!

A Sonya ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Sonya:** Como se atrevem a sugerir uma coisa dessas?!

**Melinda:** A mim parece-me que é verdade.

**Sonya:** E se for? Não tem mal nenhum! Principalmente, porque ele agora é viúvo.

Nesse momento, o Ken soltou uma exclamação.

**Ken:** É claro! Mas que estúpido que eu fui. Não foi o seu cunhado que matou a sua irmã, foi você! Sem ela no seu caminho, podia casar com o seu cunhado e ainda teriam o dinheiro do seguro de vida!

A Sonya levantou-se, furiosa.

**Sonya:** Nunca poderão provar nada!

**Anne:** Ah, então admite que a matou?!

**Sonya:** Matei e matava outra vez se fosse preciso! O George devia ter-se casado comigo e não com a idiota da minha irmã!

O Ken sorriu e tirou um gravador do bolso.

**Ken:** Obrigado pela confissão. Está tudo gravado.

A Sonya ficou ainda mais vermelha e atirou-se ao Ken, mas os outros agarraram-na e chamaram a policia. Minutos depois, a policia chegou e levaram a Sonya presa.

À noite, a Melinda e os três amigos voltaram à casa, para falarem com a Jasmine e o George.

**George:** Espero que seja algo importante. - **disse ele, impaciente.**

**Melinda:** Podem não acreditar, mas eu vejo espíritos e consigo falar com eles. - **disse ela. Nesse momento, o espírito da Gwen apareceu ao lado da Jasmine**. - E o espírito da Gwen está aqui.

**Jasmine:** O espírito da minha mãe está aqui?

**George:** Mentira! Não acredito em nada disso!

**Gwen:** Diga-lhes se eles se lembram como nos divertimos nas férias em Smashville, quando nevou bastante e depois o quarto do nosso hotel foi invadido por um urso polar.

A Melinda transmitiu a mensagem.

**George:** Nós nunca contámos isso a ninguém... foi uma vergonha o urso ter entrado no nosso quarto. Culpa da Gwen, que se lembrou de usar um perfume com cheiro a mel.

**Anne:** O.o A mel?

**Jasmine:** Mas foi tão divertido. Então a minha mãe está mesmo aqui? Eu quero dizer-lhe que gosto muito dela e tenho muitas saudades.

**George:** E eu... bem, Gwen, desculpa por não ter sido melhor marido...

**Gwen:** Diga-lhes que eu vou sentir muito a falta deles. Entretanto, vou partir.

A Melinda transmitiu o recado.

**Jasmine:** Mãe, nunca te vou esquecer. Nunca!

**George:** Vai em paz, para onde quer que seja.

O Peter deu uma cotovelada à Anne.

**Peter:** Isto é sempre assim?

**Anne:** Mais ou menos. Claro que é mais fácil quando estamos a ver a série na televisão e vimos os espíritos também. Assim, parece mais estranho.

**Ken:** Pelo menos, as coisas acabaram bem... mais ou menos... bem, a parte do homicídio foi mau, mas pelo menos agora a Sonya está presa.

**Gwen:** Adeus Jasmine. Adeus George.

A Gwen caminhou para a luz e desapareceu.

**Melinda:** Ela partiu para a luz.

Nesse momento, o Peter, a Anne e o Ken começaram a ver muitas luzes brilhantes.

**Ken:** Ena, mas então ela partiu para a luz... mas nós estamos a ver muitas luzes!

**Anne:** Completámos a nossa missão. Devemos estar a ir embora.

**Peter:** Ainda bem.

A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Adeus Melinda. Gostei de a conhecer. Pena não ter falado com o professor Payne, nem com o Jim... adeus!

E no momento seguinte, os três desapareceram dali.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Quando a Karen abriu os olhos, viu que estava deitada numa cama grande e espaçosa. Olhou à sua volta. Estava num quarto decorado com requinte. Levantou-se da cama.

**Karen:** Ena, ao menos apareci num lugar chique. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Nesse momento, abriu-se uma porta e a Dalila entrou no quarto.

**Dalila:** Karen! Ainda bem que estás aqui. Acordei num quarto e tenho andado à procura de todos, mas não tinha encontrado ninguém.

**Karen:** Bem, eu estou aqui. Os outros devem estar por perto. Mas, onde estamos?

**Dalila:** Pelo balanço que estamos a sentir, acho que estamos num barco. **- disse ela, pensativa.**

As duas caminharam para fora do quarto e foram até ao corredor, que era bastante grande.

**Karen:** Ena, deve ser um navio enorme, para ter este espaço todo.

**Josh:** Meninas!

Elas viraram-se e viram o Josh a aproximar-se.

**Karen:** Ah, és tu, Josh.

**Josh:** Acordei num quarto ao fundo do corredor. - **explicou ele.** - E vim ver se encontrava mais alguém conhecido. Olhem, acordei com esta folha de papel ao meu lado.

Ele tirou uma folha de papel do bolso e a Karen pegou nela.

**Karen:** Hum... diz assim, missão: os três escolhidos terão de proteger Jack Dawson e Rose DeWitt Bukate da morte durante vinte e quarto horas. Caso um dos dois morra, a missão será considerada falhada e os três escolhidos serão transformados em troféus.

**Dalila:** Nós somos três, por isso talvez sejamos os três escolhidos.

**Josh:** Isso quer dizer que os outros não estão aqui. Acho que devemos procurá-los.

**Karen:** Esperem! - **disse ela, levantando a mão para os parar.** - Vocês já perceberam onde estamos, não?

**Dalila:** Er... não.

**Karen:** Estamos num navio, como já deu para ver pelo movimento.

**Dalila:** Eu por acaso estou a ficar um bocadinho enjoada...

**Karen:** Não me interrompas, Dalila. Ora bem, estava eu a dizer, estamos num navio. E depois temos de proteger o Jack Dawson e a Rose DeWitt Bukate da morte. É óbvio, considerando que o tal rei Rufus disse que íamos parar a filmes ou séries, que estamos no filme Titanic!

A Dalila e o Josh abriram a boca de espanto.

**Josh:** Eu vi esse filme!

**Dalila:** Eu também, mas já não me lembrava bem... mas não é neste filme que morrem imensas pessoas afogadas e com frio, depois do navio bater no iceberg?

A Karen abanou positivamente a cabeça.

**Dalila:** Ora bolas, eu não quero ir parar ao fundo do oceano!

**Karen:** Pois, nenhum de nós quer. Mas temos de proteger a Rose e o Jack da morte. O Jack morre no filme, por causa do frio da água, por isso temos de o proteger.

**Josh:** Pronto, primeira coisa, temos de encontrar o Jack e a Rose.

**Dalila**: Eu já não me lembro da cara deles...

**Josh:** Vens comigo. Karen, tu procuras noutro lado.

**Karen:** Sim. Mas eu vou à primeira classe e vocês vão à terceira classe. - **disse ela.** - Afinal, eu sei comportar-me e agir como uma pessoa nobre... que aliás sou. Vá, vão lá.

A Karen afastou-se para um lado e o Josh e a Dalila foram para outro. A Karen foi até ao salão das refeições, onde a deixaram entrar sem hesitações.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Vêem logo que eu sou da mesma classe que eles. Sou tão chique!_

Ela olhou à sua volta e viu que numa das mesas havia três mulheres que ela reconheceu. A primeira era Rose, a protagonista do filme, depois a seu lado estava a sua mãe, Ruth, uma mulher azeda que só queria o seu bem-estar pessoal, mesmo que a filha se tivesse de casar com um homem que não amava. Por fim, a terceira mulher chamava-se Molly, uma nova rica muito simpática e afável. A Karen aproximou-se.

**Karen:** Bom dia, minhas senhoras. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Rose:** Bom dia. Hum... já nos conhecemos?

**Karen:** Eu chamo-me Karen... sou filha do conde de... hum... do conde Starfield, é isso. Somos muito ricos.

**Ruth:** Nunca ouvi falar de vocês. - **disse ela, desconfiada.**

**Karen:** Isso é porque você já está a ficar velha e surda. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Hum, Rose, eu precisava de falar consigo.

**Rose:** Comigo? Está bem.

A Karen afastou-se com a Rose.

**Molly:** Uma rapariga muito simpática, não acha?

**Ruth:** Simpática? Ainda parece pior que eu.

**Molly:** Não, querida. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - É impossível alguém ser pior do que você.

**Ruth:** -.- Obrigadinha...

A Karen levou a Rose até ao convés.

**Rose:** Então, o que tem para falar comigo?

**Karen:** Olhe lá, por acaso você não está a ter um caso com o Jack Dawson?

A Rose abriu a boca de espanto.

**Karen:** Ok, não vale a pena responder que eu sei que está a ter um caso com ele. Mas eu não vou contar nada a ninguém. Só quero que tenham cuidado. Pode confiar em mim.

**Rose:** Er... de certeza?

**Karen:** Claro que sim. Além de que o Jack é muito mais bonito do que o seu noivo.

**Rose:** Lá isso é verdade.

**Karen:** Pronto, não se preocupe que vai ficar tudo bem. Espero eu.

A Dalila e o Josh percorrem o navio todo, mas não conseguiram encontrar o Jack em lado nenhum.

**Josh:** Também, nem nos lembramos bem da cara dele...

**Dalila:** Sim, mas eu estava a lembrar-me e acho que, se o visse, reconhecia-o. Afinal, foi aquele actor famoso... hum... Leonardo DiCabra, que fez o papel do Jack Dawson.

**Josh:** Pois. Bem, espero que a Karen tenha tido mais sorte que nós.

Eles foram encontrar a Karen mais tarde, sentada numa das cadeiras do convés, a apanhar sol.

**Josh:** Então Karen, não se faz nada?

A Karen olhou para eles e sorriu.

**Karen:** Já fiz a minha parte. Falei com a Rose. E vocês, encontraram o Jack?

**Dalila:** Não. Em lado nenhum.

**Karen:** Também não há-de ser nada. Afinal, no filme, o Jack só morre por causa do iceberg. Está a começar a anoitecer. Temos de ter atenção e impedir que o navio bata no iceberg. Se fizermos isso, completamos a missão de certeza.

**Josh:** Esperemos que sim...

A noite chegou rapidamente. Os três amigos descobriram que os locais onde tinham acordado, na primeira classe, eram realmente os camarotes que estavam em nome deles.

**Karen:** Temos de ir lá ver se temos roupas para nos trocarmos. Afinal, nestas roupas normais, não estamos em condições de irmos a um jantar formal da primeira classe.

Eles iam a passar no corredor, até que a Karen parou a apontar para uma porta.

**Karen:** Aqui é o camarote da Rose e da mãe dela... vamos dar uma espreitadela.

Olhando à sua volta rapidamente, a Karen viu que mais ninguém a não ser eles os três estava a olhar para ali e abriu a porta do camarote. Os outros seguiram-na.

**Josh:** Não devíamos estar aqui.

**Dalila:** Pois... olhem, estou a ouvir vozes!

Eles aproximaram-se discretamente de uma das portas que dava para outra divisão. A conversar estavam a Ruth, mãe da Rose e Caledon Hockley, o noivo de Rose, mas conhecido por Cal.

**Cal:** Eu descobri que a Rose está a ter um caso com aquele simplório da terceira classe, o Jack Dawson. Não vou admitir isso!

**Ruth:** Mas tem a certeza?

**Cal:** Absoluta! Vou acabar com ele. E preciso da sua ajuda.

**Ruth:** Está bem.

**Cal:** Óptimo. Vamos matar aquele rapaz e atirá-lo borda fora!

Os três amigos entreolharam-se, recuaram e saíram rapidamente do camarote.

**Dalila:** Afinal parece que a nossa única preocupação não é o iceberg.

**Karen:** Bolas, no filme eles não se juntavam para matar o Jack. Pessoal, temos de o encontrar. Vocês, vão lá procurá-lo e eu vou ver se acho a Rose. Vá, depressa!

A Karen foi a correr para um lado e o Josh e a Dalila para o outro. Depois de procurarem um pouco, o Josh e a Dalila avistaram o Jack a dançar com alguns dos outros passageiros da terceira classe.

**Josh:** Pronto, ele está ali. E agora, o que lhe dizemos?

**Dalila:** A verdade. Espera aqui.

A Dalila aproximou-se e tocou no ombro do Jack.

**Dalila:** Jack Dawson, preciso de falar consigo. É urgente.

**Jack:** Urgente? Está bem.

O Jack afastou-se com a Dalila e o Josh foi ter com eles.

**Jack:** O que se passa?

**Josh:** O noivo da Rose, com quem está a ter um caso, descobriu que vocês estão juntos e agora quer matá-lo.

O Jack pareceu alarmado.

**Jack:** Matar-me? Ora... bem, não vai conseguir!

**Dalila:** Pois. Olhe, nós vamos resolver a situação. Mas você tem de vir comigo. Deve esconder-se com a Rose num local seguro.

**Jack:** Não sei se posso confiar em vocês.

**Dalila:** Tem de confiar. Não quer morrer, pois não?

O Jack abanou a cabeça.

**Jack:** Está bem, vamos lá.

A Karen tinha encontrado a Rose no quarto de Molly Brown.

**Rose:** Karen, que bom vê-la outra vez. A Molly saiu por um momento e disse para eu esperar aqui.

**Karen:** Pois, mas tem de vir comigo. O seu noivo descobriu que você e o Jack estão juntos e quer matar o Jack.

A Rose pareceu chocada.

**Rose:** Oh não...

**Karen:** Calma. Vamos escondê-los num local seguro. Venha comigo.

A Karen levou a Rose consigo e encontrou-se com o Josh, a Dalila e o Jack.

**Jack:** Rose, estás linda.

**Rose:** Obrigada Jack. - **disse ela, corando um pouco.**

**Karen:** Agora não é altura para elogios. Precisamos de encontrar alguma sala vazia ou algo assim para vos esconder.

**Jack:** Há uma sala que não é usada ali à esquerda. - **disse ele.**

Eles encaminharam-se até à sala e depois de alguma força, a porta cedeu. Era uma sala pequena e abafada, mas teria de servir.

**Karen:** Ok, vocês ficam aqui. Não saiam daqui até que um de nós vos diga, ok?

**Josh:** Nós vamos tratar da situação.

**Jack:** Está bem. Contamos com vocês.

**Rose:** Karen, toma. - **disse ela, entregando à Karen um pequeno espelho, bastante bonito.**

**Karen:** Um espelho?

**Rose:** Está na minha família há décadas. Chamam-lhe o espelho mágico. Diz que pode reflectir qualquer coisa e que é inquebrável. Eu própria já o tentei partir e não consegui. **- disse ela.** - Achei que talvez fossem precisar.

**Karen:** Obrigada.

**Dalila:** Agora, tenham cuidado e não façam barulho aqui.

A Karen, a Dalila e o Josh olharam mais uma vez para trás e depois saíram da sala, fechando a porta.

**Josh:** Temos trabalho a fazer.

**A Anne, o Ken e o Peter descobriram a culpada pela morte da Gwen e superaram a sua missão. A Karen, a Dalila e o Josh têm agora de parar o Cal, a Ruth e evitar o iceberg para salvarem o Jack e a Rose. Será que irão conseguir? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	8. Assassinos Novatos

**Capítulo 8: Assassinos Novatos**

**Josh:** Temos trabalho a fazer.

**Karen:** Ok, eu e a Dalila vamos tentar deter o Cal e a mãe da Rose e tu, Josh, vais fazer com que eles tenham atenção e que o navio não bata no iceberg.

**Josh:** Eu? Mas é mais perigoso vocês irem enfrentar o Cal e a mãe da Rose.

**Dalila:** Ele tem razão.

**Karen:** Eu sei, mas nesta época, os homens é que são os grandes senhores, não ligam nenhuma às mulheres. Se eu for lá dizer que eles têm de ter cuidado porque há um iceberg em que eles vão embater, não me ligam nenhuma. Mas tu Josh, que és rapaz, talvez consigas.

**Josh:** Bem, nem sei como é que hei-de dizer as coisas... mas vou tentar.

A Karen e a Dalila foram para um lado e o Josh para o outro. O Josh bateu à porta do comandante do navio e ele veio abrir.

**Josh:** Boa noite. Precisava de falar consigo.

**Comandante:** Sobre o quê?

**Josh:** É que, dentro de pouco tempo, se não tivermos cuidado, vamos embater num iceberg.

**Comandante:** Isso é um disparate. Além dos meus oficiais estarem atentos, os icebergs que temos encontrado estão bastante longe de nós. Não há nenhum à nossa frente.

**Josh:** Ai sim? Pois bem, quer arriscar é? Se eu fosse a si, diminuía a velocidade do navio para metade. Assim, se o iceberg aparecer, vai dar tempo para nos desviarmos. Vai correr o risco de embater no iceberg?

O comandante pareceu pensativo.

**Comandante:** Está bem. Vou fazer o que diz... não sei porquê... mas algo me diz que devo confiar em si.

O Josh suspirou e sorriu.

**Josh:** Tomou a decisão certa.

Enquanto isso, a Karen e Dalila tinham ido até ao salão. As pessoas já tinham terminado de jantar e estavam a conversar. Elas viram a mãe da Rose, Ruth, levantar-se da mesa onde estava e seguir o Cal dali para fora.

**Karen:** Vamos atrás deles.

Elas seguiram-nos até um dos corredores. O Cal mostrou um revólver.

**Cal:** Vou procurar o Dawson e vou matá-lo agora. E você, fez o que lhe disse?

**Ruth:** Desculpe, eu sei que me disse que era para eu estar de olho na Rose, mas não a encontrei em lado nenhum.

**Cal:** Incompetente! Bem, não importa, eu vou matar o Dawson na mesma.

A Karen e a Dalila entreolharam-se.

**Dalila:** Ele tem um revólver...

**Karen:** E eu não tenho o meu relógio para me transformar... mas temos de agir. Vamos.

Ela puxou a Dalila e as duas puseram-se à vista do Cal e da Ruth.

**Karen:** Nós sabemos dos vossos planos. Não vamos deixar que matem o Jack Dawson!

**Dalila:** Exacto! Er... estou com medo, Karen...

**Cal:** Vocês sabem? Pois bem, vão morrer! - **gritou ele, apontando o revólver.** - Morram!

O Cal disparou uma bala e a Karen pegou no espelho mágico e elevou-o à sua frente. A bala embateu contra o espelho e foi imediatamente reflectida, indo em direcção ao Cal, que saltou para o lado no último momento.

**Karen:** Dalila, vamos agarrá-lo!

As duas saltaram para cima do Cal e começaram a tentar tirar-lhe o revólver.

**Cal:** Ajude-me, Ruth!

A Ruth aproximou-se e tentou agarrar a Dalila.

**Dalila:** Largue-me! - **gritou ela, dando um murro com toda a força na cara da Ruth.**

A Ruth cambaleou e caiu desmaiada no chão. A Karen agarrou na mão do Cal, que estava fechada sobre o revólver e mordeu-a. O Cal soltou um grito agudo e largou a pistola.

**Karen:** Tome! - **gritou ela, dando com o espelho na cabeça do Cal.**

O Cal desmaiou também. A Karen e a Dalila entreolharam-se e suspiraram.

**Dalila:** Já está.

**Karen:** Este espelho é mesmo bom. Reflectiu a bala e não se parte.

**Dalila:** O que é que fazemos com eles agora?

**Karen:** Vamos amarrá-los.

Nesse momento, eles viram que a Molly tinha entrado no corredor e estava a olhar para eles.

**Molly:** O que é que vocês fizeram?

**Karen:** Er... nós podemos explicar.

A Karen explicou tudo. A Molly sorriu.

**Molly:** Fizeram bem. Vá, vamos amarrá-los!

Alguns minutos depois, a Ruth e o Cal estavam amarrados no camarote do Cal. O Josh, junto do comandante, viu o navio a dirigir-se na direcção do iceberg.

**Comandante:** Oh, está mesmo ali o iceberg. Depressa, virem o navio!

Como a velocidade era menor, o navio conseguiu virar e passar ao lado do iceberg, sem lhe tocar.

**Josh:** Boa! Assim é que é.

**Comandante:** Você tinha mesmo razão. - **disse ele, surpreso.**

Depois, o Josh, a Karen e a Dalila encontraram-se no convéns.

**Dalila:** Bem, nós tratámos da Ruth e do Cal.

**Josh:** E eu tratei de não batermos no iceberg.

Os três ficaram à espera que amanhecesse e acabaram por adormecer. A Karen foi a primeira a acordar.

**Karen:** Pessoal, já passaram quase as vinte e quarto horas!

A Dalila e o Josh acordaram. Foram ver como estavam o Jack e a Rose e eles estavam a dormir profundamente.

**Dalila:** Bem, estão a salvo.

**Josh:** Cumprimos a missão.

Pouco depois, uma luz desceu sobre os três amigos e eles desapareceram dali. Missão superada.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Quando a Marina abriu os olhos, viu que estava deitada no chão de um barracão. Ao seu lado estavam o Rick e o Zane.

**Zane:** Onde estamos?

**Marina:** É uma boa pergunta. - **disse ela, levantando-se.** - Mas eu não sei a resposta.

**Rick:** Oh, não tenho o meu relógio de transformação. - **disse ele, olhando para o pulso.**

**Marina:** Nem eu...

**Zane:** Está aqui um papel. - **disse ele, pegando num papel que estava no chão.** - Olhem, fala aqui da missão.

**Marina:** O que é que diz?

**Zane:** Diz assim, missão: os três escolhidos, Marina, Rick e Zane terão de conseguir, num prazo máximo de três dias matar os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester, caso contrário, serão transformados em troféus.

Os três entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Sam e Dean. Ok, estamos em Sobrenatural. Vocês conhecem a série?

**Marina:** Já vi alguns episódios.

**Zane:** Eu também.

**Rick:** Bem, parece que, para superarmos a missão, temos de matar as duas personagens principais.

**Marina:** Nós não somos assassinos. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça**.

**Rick:** Eu sei, mas eles não são reais. Estamos numa série fictícia. Temos de cumprir a missão ou ficaremos transformados em troféus para sempre.

**Zane:** Pois, isso não me agrada.

**Marina:** Vai ser muito difícil matá-los... e eles são tão giros!

**Zane:** Pois é!

**Rick:** -.-" Vocês controlem-se! Marina, tu és casada e tu Zane, és comprometido.

**Marina:** Eu sei... estava só a dizer a verdade...

**Zane:** Uma pessoa lá por ser comprometida, não é cega.

**Rick:** Ok, foquem-se no que temos de fazer e não se as pessoas que temos de matar são bonitas ou feias! - **gritou ele, aborrecido.** - Primeiro, temos de arranjar alguma coisa com que os matar, já que eu e a Marina não nos podemos transformar em guerreiros.

**Zane:** Será que não haverá ninguém que nos possa ajudar?

Nesse momento, a porta do barracão abriu-se e Bela Talbot entrou, sorrindo-lhes.

**Bela:** Eu estava aqui a passar e ouviu-vos falar de matarem o Sam e o Dean Winchester.

**Rick:** Bela...

**Bela:** Ah, conhecem-me então? Bem, eu estou interessada em vê-los mortos também.

**Marina:** Óptimo. Podemos aliar-nos e acabar com eles. - **disse ela e depois abanou a cabeça.** - Credo... já pareço uma autêntica vilã a falar...

A Bela riu-se.

**Bela:** Bem, não sei se vocês serão realmente úteis para me ajudarem a acabar com os dois Winchesters, mas vamos tentar. Venham comigo.

Eles seguiram a Bela para fora do barracão, até ao carro dela. Ela abriu a traseira do carro e mostrou imensas pistolas e facas.

**Zane:** Bem, pelo menos armas já temos.

**Marina:** Mas não sabemos onde estão os irmãos Winchester.

**Bela:** Eu sei onde eles estão. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Mas antes de irmos, preciso de saber se posso realmente contar com vocês. Têm de saber manejar uma faca ou uma pistola.

**Zane:** Eu pratiquei tiro ao alvo com arco. Não é a mesma coisa, mas deve ser útil na mesma.

A Bela passou-lhe uma pistola para a mão.

**Bela:** Aponta para aquela placa em cima do barracão. Tenta acertar no quadrado vermelho.

**Zane:** Ok.

O Zane apontou a pistola e disparou. Acertou em cheio no quadrado vermelho. A Bela sorriu.

**Bela:** Muito bem. Óptima pontaria.

De seguida, a Marina e o Rick também dispararam. O Rick não esteve mal, mas a Marina disparou para bastante longe do quadrado.

**Bela:** Tu não és muito boa a disparar.

**Marina:** Mas tenho força.

**Bela:** Ai sim? Vamos lutar!

A Bela atirou-se à Marina e começou a tentar esmurrá-la. A Marina desviou-se e de seguida deu um murro na Bela que foi atirada contra o carro. A Bela levantou-se lentamente.

**Bela:** Impressionante. Tens imensa força.

**Marina:** Eu disse que tinha força.

**Bela:** Óptimo. Passaram na minha prova. Vamos embora!

Eles entraram todos no carro e partiram.

**Bela:** Dentro de mais ou menos vinte minutos, chegaremos até à cidade onde eles estão.

Todos ficaram calados nos restantes minutos.

_**Marina (pensando):**__ Não acho certo termos de matar o Sam e o Dean, que são bons. E não gosto muito desta tal Bela._

_**Rick (pensando):**__ Eu sei que nós devíamos ser os bons, mas isto não é real. Se não cumprirmos a missão, somos transformados em troféus e eu não quero isso... temos mesmo de os matar, custe o que custar!_

_**Zane (pensando):**__ Tínhamos logo de vir parar ao Sobrenatural e ainda por cima, com uma missão para matarmos alguém. Eu nunca matei ninguém, nem enfrentei monstros como o Rick ou a Marina..._

Vinte minutos depois, a Bela parou o carro e olhou para os outros.

**Bela:** Cá estamos. Preparados?

**Marina:** Bem, temos de estar.

**Bela:** Quais são os vossos motivos para os quererem matar?

**Rick:** A nossa vida está em jogo. Ou somos nós ou eles.

A Bela acenou afirmativamente.

**Bela:** Compreendo. Comigo é a mesma coisa. Bom, pessoal, vamos lá! Vamos matar os irmãos Winchester!

Os quatro saíram do carro e olharam à sua volta. Estavam numa pequena cidade.

**Bela:** Pelos dados que eu tenho, eles estarão alojados naquele motel ali ao fundo. - **disse ela. -** Claro que podem não estar lá, mas temos de nos preparar na mesma.

A Bela foi até à mala do carro, abriu-a e atirou uma pistola ao Rick e outra ao Zane. Depois, deu uma faca à Marina e pegou numa pistola.

**Bela:** Eu e o loiro vamos pelas traseiras. Vocês os dois, vão pela frente. Tentem entretê-los um pouco, se eles estiverem no quarto e depois ataquem quando eles menos esperarem! Nós vamos actuar logo a seguir.

**Marina:** Ok... não me agrada nada ter de matar ninguém...

**Rick:** E já agora, eu sou loiro, mas o meu nome é Rick. E esta é a Marina e aquele é o Zane.

**Bela:** Pois, não me interessa saber os vossos nomes. Eles estão supostamente no quarto vinte e cinco. Vamos lá!

O grupo dividiu-se em dois. A Marina e o Zane foram pela frente.

**Zane:** Matar alguém... nunca pensei que iria fazer isso... mas pronto, temos de pensar que eles não são reais.

**Marina:** Pois. Tem de ser... ou morrem eles ou então nós somos transformados em troféus...

Eles chegaram à porta do quarto vinte e cinco. Entreolharam-se e a Marina bateu à porta. Aguardaram uns segundos e depois a porta abriu-se. Quem tinha aberto a porta era Sam, que tinha acabado de sair do banho e tinha uma toalha em volta da cintura. O Zane corou violentamente e a Marina cambaleou e caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Zane:** Marina! **- gritou ele, baixando-se sobre ela.**

**Sam:** Ela está bem?

**Zane:** Er... acho que foi da emoção. **- disse ele, atrapalhado.**

**Sam:** Talvez fosse melhor chamar uma ambulância. - **disse ele, preocupado.**

Zane engoliu em seco. A Marina estava desmaiada e agora o Sam estava preocupado com ela. O Zane não o ia conseguir matar.

Segundos depois, eles ouviram um tiro e o Sam atirou-se para o chão, desviando-se da bala que tinha vindo de dentro do quarto, pois a Bela e o Rick tinham conseguido entrar por uma das janelas. Quando o Sam se levantou, a toalha que lhe envolvia a cintura caiu, o Zane ficou vermelho como um pimento e desmaiou também.

A Bela disparou mais dois tiros e o Sam saiu dali a correr, todo nu.

**Bela:** Bolas! - **gritou ela, enervada.** - Ele escapou!

Ela e o Rick caminharam até à porta e viram o Zane e a Marina desmaiados.

**Bela:** E estes parvalhões desmaiaram!

**Rick:** Coitados...

**Bela:** Coitados uma ova. A nossa aliança termina aqui. Vocês não me servem para nada afinal.

A Bela começou a afastar-se, furiosa.

**Rick:** Espera! Ei!

Mas a Bela chegou ao carro, entrou e pouco depois, partiu. O Rick suspirou. Alguns minutos depois, a Marina e o Zane recuperaram os sentidos.

**Marina:** Bolas, desmaiei... mas também, a culpa é daquele Sam!

**Rick:** Ele bateu-vos? Foi por isso que desmaiaram?

O Zane e a Marina coraram violentamente.

**Marina:** Er... mais ou menos.

**Rick:** Bom, a Bela deixou-nos para trás. O Sam fugiu. O Dean não está por aqui. E agora?

Os três ficaram pensativos.

**Marina:** Espera lá! Eles deixaram aqui as coisas deles, não foi? Então, tenho quase a certeza que vão voltar.

**Zane:** Pois. Podemos esperar por eles e matá-los... se bem que não tenho a certeza de ter coragem para isso.

O Rick ficou vermelho de fúria.

**Rick:** Ouçam bem! Isto não é um jogo inconsequente! Se não cumprirmos a missão, vamos ser transformados em troféus. Por essa razão, esqueçam a parte do não ter coragem, do não conseguir matar e de eles serem bonitos. Isso não interessa! Querem tornar-se troféus para sempre?

A Marina e o Zane abanaram negativamente a cabeça.

**Rick:** Bem me parecia. Por isso, vamos ter de matar o Sam e o Dean e mais nada!

A noite chegou rapidamente. Os três amigos ficaram escondidos no quarto. Entretanto, Sam e Dean estavam perto dali. Sam tinha encontrado Dean e tinham-lhe comprado novas roupas.

**Sam:** Que vergonha, andar por aí a correr todo nu...

Dean riu-se.

**Dean:** Só mesmo tu. Mas pronto, se a Bela estava metida ao barulho, não pode ser boa coisa. Mas ela já deve ter ido embora. Se não, acabamos com ela.

Eles caminharam até chegarem à porta do quarto.

**Sam:** Er... eu não tenho a chave. Ficou nas minhas roupas.

**Dean:** Eu também não tenho chave nenhuma. Não faz mal. Arrombamos a porta!

Dean afastou-se e depois foi a correr contra a porta, que se escancarou.

**Dean:** Pronto, já está. Vamos entrar.

Os dois entraram no quarto. Nesse momento, a Marina acendeu a luz. Sam e Dean pareceram surpreendidos. O Rick saltou detrás do sofá, apontou a pistola e disparou. A bala voou a toda a velocidade pelo ar e acertou em cheio na cabeça de Sam, que caiu no chão, sem vida.

O Dean pegou na sua pistola rapidamente e disparou contra o Rick, que caiu no chão. O Zane apareceu do lado da cama e disparou sobre o Dean, acertando-lhe no braço. A Marina avançou e atirou o Dean ao chão.

**Dean:** Argh! Deixa-me! - gritou ele, empurrando a Marina.

De seguida, Dean saiu do quarto a correr. A Marina foi à porta e viu-o afastar-se.

**Marina:** Um deles morreu... pobre Sam.

**Zane:** Rick, estás bem? - **perguntou ele, indo até onde o Rick tinha caído.** - Oh não!

No lugar onde o Rick tinha caído estava agora um troféu com a sua forma. A Marina aproximou-se.

**Marina:** Ele morreu e transformou-se num troféu...

**Zane:** E agora? Perdemos o Rick...

**Marina:** Calma. Se matarmos o Dean, superamos todos a missão, não é?

**Zane:** Acho que sim. Mas agora, o Dean fugiu.

**Marina:** Pois é... mas ele tem uma bala no braço. Terá de fazer algo sobre isso.

**Zane:** Pois, mas ele também tem o Impala. Pode fugir para outra cidade. E nós, não temos como o seguir.

A Marina ficou pensativa.

**Marina:** Espera. O Sam morreu... acho que o Dean vai voltar para se vingar.

**Zane:** Sim. Mas nós não podemos ficar aqui, com o corpo do Sam no chão. Aliás, é melhor fugirmos. Alguém deve ter ouvido os tiros e pode ter chamado a polícia.

Pegando no troféu do Rick, a Marina e o Zane saíram dali rapidamente.

Passou-se rapidamente um dia. Não havia sinal do Dean. A Marina e o Zane tinham acabado por roubar comida num supermercado e estavam instalados num barracão abandonado.

**Marina:** Nunca pensei ter de roubar para sobreviver.

**Zane:** Calma. Lembra-te que isto não é real. Aquelas pessoas do supermercado não são reais. Não vão ter prejuízo por isso mesmo.

**Marina:** Quem me dera que o Dean desse sinal de vida. Sabemos que não o matámos, porque senão tínhamos cumprido a missão. O tempo está a esgotar-se.

Mas não demorou muito tempo para eles terem notícias de Dean. Nessa noite, enquanto eles estavam a dormir, o Dean aproximou-se do barracão e arrombou a porta.

A Marina e o Zane acordaram sobressaltados. Estava tudo escuro e não conseguiam ver nada.

**Marina:** Está aqui alguém.

**Zane:** Acho que deve ser o Dean. - **disse ele, pegando na pistola.**

Nesse momento, eles ouviram tiros e baixaram-se. Pouco depois, Dean acendeu a lanterna que tinha e começou a passar a luz pelo barracão, até que encontrou a Marina e o Zane.

**Dean:** Vocês mataram o meu irmão e alvejaram-me a mim. Agora vão morrer.

**Marina:** Espera! Nós tivemos uma razão!

**Zane:** Sim, é verdade. Nós não queríamos, mas teve mesmo de ser!

**Dean:** Baboseiras! Vocês são uns assassinos malvados e ponto final. Mas eu também sei ser!

Nesse momento, o Dean disparou e o Zane caiu no chão, morto, transformando-se de seguida num troféu.

**Dean:** Ah, não devem ser humanos. Transformam-se em troféus.

**Marina:** Há uma explicação!

**Dean:** Calada! Agora é a tua vez!

Mas nesse momento, ouviu-se um barulho enorme e um carro entrou pelo barracão adentro. As luzes do carro iluminaram tudo. A Bela saltou do carro, com duas pistolas na mão.

**Bela:** Dean, está na hora de morreres!

**Dean:** Bela! - **gritou ele, virando-se para ela.** - Morre tu!

Eles começaram a disparar um contra o outro. A Marina foi esconder-se a um canto, assustada.

**Dean:** Sei que tentaste matar o Sam! E agora ele está mesmo morto. Deves ter combinado tudo com estes demónios!

A Bela pareceu surpreendida.

**Bela:** O Sam está morto? Ena, eles conseguiram mesmo matar um de vocês. Nada mal.

A Bela e o Dean continuaram a disparar um contra o outro. Uma das balas foi a voar em direcção à Marina e acertou-lhe no peito. A Marina caiu no chão.

**Marina:** Oh... não...

E no momento seguinte, o seu corpo transformou-se num troféu. Tudo ficou negro e a Bela, o Dean e tudo o resto dissolveram-se.

**A Karen, a Dalila e o Josh conseguiram superar a sua missão, mas a Marina, o Zane e o Rick não conseguiram superar a missão deles, transformando-se os três em troféus. Falta apenas um grupo participar numa série ou filme. Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	9. Quem quer casar com a Janice?

**Capítulo 9: Quem quer casar com a Janice?**

Quando a Sara abriu os olhos, viu estava deitada num beco. Ao seu lado estavam a Amy e o Dean. Os três levantaram-se e olharam à sua volta.

**Amy:** Onde estamos?

**Sara:** É uma boa pergunta. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Dean:** Olhem, eu tinha este papel na mão. - **disse ele, mostrando um papel às duas raparigas.**

A Amy pegou no papel.

**Amy:** Deixem ver. Missão: No prazo máximo de cinco dias, os três escolhidos, Sara, Dean e Amy terão de fazer com que a Janice se case novamente.

**Dean:** Janice? Que Janice?

**Sara:** Se soubéssemos onde estamos, talvez tivéssemos uma pista. Vá, vamos sair deste beco.

Eles saíram do beco e começaram a andar pela rua, até que pararam em frente a um café, Central Perk.

**Sara:** Uau, estamos na série Friends! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Dean:** Que fixe. Eu adoro a série.

**Amy:** Eu vi alguns episódios, não todos, mas mais de trinta ou quarenta acho eu.

Eles espreitaram para dentro do café e viram que os seis amigos, Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel e Joey estavam lá sentados.

**Amy:** E os protagonistas estão ali.

**Sara:** Bem, já sabemos quem é a tal Janice, a ex-namorada do Chandler.

**Dean:** Aquela dos gritinhos, sempre a dizer Oh Meu Deus!

**Amy:** Mas como é que vamos encontrar a Janice?

**Sara:** Bem... talvez um dos seis amigos saiba. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Temos é de conseguir meter conversa com eles.

**Dean:** Bem, é complicado. Eles são mais velhos que nós. Não podemos chegar ali sem mais nem menos e conseguir meter conversa.

**Amy:** Ora, eu sou modelo agora, acho que consigo meter conversa com a Rachel. Algo sobre moda.

**Sara:** Ah! Já sei! Já que nós temos conhecimentos sobre a série e a Phoebe é muito crédula, posso fingir que tenho alguma ligação mística que me levou a ela. Se ela tiver dúvidas, só tenho de relatar alguns acontecimentos e vão todos acreditar.

**Dean:** Óptima ideia! Vamos lá.

Os três entraram no Central Perk e aproximaram-se dos seis amigos.

**Sara:** Er... olá.

Os seis amigos viraram-se para eles.

**Monica:** Olá. Hum... nós conhecemo-nos?

**Chandler:** As caras deles parecem-me familiares... nah, não parecem nada. Nunca os vi mais gordos.

Os outros: -.-

**Sara:** Bem, eu vim ter com a Phoebe Buffay.

**Phoebe:** Sou eu! - **disse ela, contente.** - Sou eu!

**Dean:** -.- Pois, já deu para perceber.

**Phoebe:** O que querem de mim?

**Sara:** É que, bem, na realidade queremos uma informação. E supostamente vocês podem ter essa informação.

**Joey:** Qual informação?

**Ross:** Se for sobre fósseis, eu sei tudo.

**Amy:** Pois, mas não é. Obrigada na mesma, Russ.

**Ross:** O meu nome é Ross!

**Phoebe:** Er... nós podemos dar-vos as informações que querem, se soubermos é claro, mas é um bocado estranho apareceram aqui e conhecerem-me.

**Sara:** É que eu tenho poderes mentais, que me levaram até aqui. - **mentiu ela.**

**Phoebe:** Ah... bem, pensei que fossem fãs e me conhecessem.

A Sara olhou para o Dean e para a Amy.

**Sara:** -.- Pois, teria sido uma explicação melhor.

**Rachel:** Mas que informação procuram?

**Dean:** Queríamos saber se vocês sabem onde vive a Janice?

Os seis amigos entreolharam-se.

**Phoebe:** A Janice?

**Rachel:** Vocês querem saber onde vive a Janice?

**Monica:** Desculpem lá, vocês fugiram de algum manicómio?

**Amy:** Claro que não!

**Chandler:** Ok, mas se passarem muito tempo com a Janice, preparem-se para se internarem num.

**Dean:** Podem ajudar-nos ou não?

**Chandler:** Não faço ideia onde ela vive agora.

**Ross:** Nem eu.

**Chandler:** Mas tenho o número dela.

O Chandler escreveu o número no papel e entregou-o à Sara.

**Sara:** Obrigada pela ajuda.

**Joey:** De nada. São cinquenta dólares.

**Os outros:** -.-" Joey!

**Joey:** Estava a brincar.

**Dean:** Bom, nós vamos andando.

**Phoebe:** Não querem ficar mais um pouco? Eu ia agora cantar uma das minhas canções.

**Amy:** Er... obrigada, mas nós temos mesmo de ir embora.

Os três amigos saíram dali rapidamente.

**Phoebe:** Eles são simpáticos, não são?

**Rachel:** Um bocadinho estranhos.

**Ross:** Ainda por cima, por estarem à procura da Janice.

A Sara, o Dean e a Amy chegaram ao pé de um telefone público e depois viram que não tinham dinheiro.

**Sara:** Boa, agora não podemos fazer a chamada!

**Dean:** Que azar. Temos de arranjar maneira de lhe ligar.

**Amy:** Podemos pedir a um dos seis amigos, não?

**Sara:** Pois, lá teremos de voltar ao café. E ouvir uma das músicas da Phoebe...

**Dean:** E sabem o que é pior?

As outras abanaram negativamente a cabeça.

**Dean:** Mesmo que encontremos a Janice, onde é que vamos encontrar um homem suficientemente maluco para querer casar com ela?

Os três amigos voltaram ao Central Perk, onde a Phoebe estava a tocar uma música. Eles sentaram-se a um canto. Um a um, os cinco amigos da Phoebe foram-se indo embora. Quando a Phoebe parou de tocar, a Sara foi ter com ela.

**Sara:** Olá outra vez.

**Phoebe:** Olá estranha que nem se apresentou ainda há pouco.

**Sara:** Pois foi. Peço desculpa. Eu sou a Sara.

**Phoebe:** Eu sou a Phoebe.

**Sara:** Er... eu sei. Ainda há pouco eu tinha dito o nome quando fui ter com vocês... não importa. Será que era possível eu usar o teu telemóvel para fazer um chamada?

**Phoebe:** Claro. - **diss ela, tirando o telemóvel do bolso.** - Mas cuidado com a tecla número cinco. Dá choque.

**Sara:** Ah, ok.

A Sara fez a ligação e do outro lado, a Janice atendeu.

**Janice:** Estou? Daqui fala Janice.

**Sara:** Olá. Eu chamo-me Sara... hum... sou de uma revista e queria fazer uma entrevista consigo.

**Janice:** Comigo? Porquê?

**Sara:** Porque... porque estamos a fazer um artigo sobre pessoas que acreditam muito em Deus.

**Janice:** Eu não acredito muito em Deus. A expressão, Oh Meu Deus, é mesmo só uma expressão.

**Sara:** Mas quer aparecer na revista ou não?

**Janice:** Claro. Vamos marcar tudo.

A Sara marcou um encontro com a Janice para daí a duas horas no Central Perk. Depois, devolveu o telemóvel à Phoebe.

**Sara:** Obrigada.

**Phoebe:** De nada. Sabes, dentro deste telemóvel está o espírito da minha falecida avó.

**Sara:** O.o Ah... que interessante.

**Phoebe:** É verdade. Quando o ligo, oiço sempre a voz da minha avó.

**Sara:** Er... por acaso o telemóvel não era da sua avó e não tinha uma mensagem de voz gravada para ser reproduzida quando o telemóvel é ligado?

**Phoebe:** Sim! Como é que adivinhaste? Foi o espírito da minha avó que te disse?

**Sara:** O.o Pois... mais ou menos.

Entretanto, a Phoebe foi-se embora e a Sara foi sentar-se junto do Dean e da Amy.

**Dean:** Agora temos só de esperar.

Por essa altura, o Gunther aproximou-se.

**Gunther:** O que desejam beber?

**Dean:** Hum... um copo de água da torneira. Pode ser?

**Gunther:** -.-" Grande consumo... já trago o copo de água. - **disse ele, afastando-se.**

Duas horas depois, a Janice finalmente apareceu.

**Sara:** Olá, eu sou a Sara. Fui eu que lhe liguei. - **disse ela.**

**Janice:** Óptimo. Vamos fazer a entrevista agora?

**Sara:** C-claro... eu vou fazer-lhe as perguntas e tem de responder, ok? Primeira pergunta, já pensou casar novamente?

**Janice:** Eu? Credo. Já me separei duas vezes, já chega. Não caso mais.

**Sara:** Hum... e se fosse um amor do passado... como o Chandler Bing?

**Janice:** Ainda pior! E ele já é casado com a Monica Geller.

A Amy e o Dean ouviam a conversar de longe.

**Amy:** Não está a correr muito bem.

**Dean:** Ela não quer casar. E como é que vamos arranjar um noivo assim do dia para a noite?

**Amy:** Talvez... ora, podemos tentar que o Ross ou o Joey casem com ela.

**Dean:** Parece-me difícil...

**Amy:** Mas é a única solução. Ou então temos de achar um cego, mudo, surdo e paralítico para casar com ela.

**Dean:** Pois... bom, deixemos a Sara com a Janice e vamos lá ter com o Ross e o Joey.

Eles saíram dali e foram até ao prédio onde viviam a Monica e companhia. Bateram à porta do apartamento de Joey e ele veio abrir.

**Joey:** Olá outra vez. O que querem?

**Dean:** Por acaso não estás interessado em casar com a Janice?

O Joye ficou bastante pálido e fechou-lhes a porta na cara.

**Amy:** Parece que não...

**Dean:** Vamos tentar a casa do Ross.

Eles foram até ao prédio ali perto e bateram à porta do apartamento do Ross, mas ninguém abriu.

**Dean:** Ele deve estar a trabalhar agora...

**Amy:** Temos cinco dias ainda. Vamos voltar ao café.

A Amy e o Dean voltaram ao Central Perk, onde a Sara estava a terminar de fazer uma entrevista falsa à Janice.

**Janice:** Oh Meu Deus! Esta entrevista foi muito divertida. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Sara:** -.- Que bom que para si foi. Eu acho que entretanto tenho de ir comprar um aparelho auditivo.

O Dean e a Amy aproximaram-se.

**Amy:** Olá. Então, a entrevista já terminou?

**Sara:** Já. Obrigada por tudo, Janice.

**Janice:** De nada. Adorei a entrevista.

A Janice afastou-se, indo buscar um café.

**Dean:** Então?

**Sara:** Depois de muito insistir, ela disse que se achasse o homem certo, talvez voltasse a casar.

**Amy:** Pois, mas não temos o homem certo. Nem sequer o errado.

**Sara:** Temos de arranjar uma solução.

**Dean:** Pois... primeiro temos de arranjar algum louco que quisesse casar com a Janice. Mas onde é que vamos encontrar alguém assim?

Os três ficaram pensativos e depois a Sara e a Amy entreolharam-se e sorriram.

**Amy:** Mas, é tão óbvio!

**Dean:** Óbvio?

**Sara:** Claro. A Janice precisa de se casar. Ninguém quer casar com ela. Mas nós sabemos que, para a missão ser cumprida, ela tem de casar. Por isso, a única solução é ela casar contigo, Dean!

O Dean ficou boquiaberto.

**Dean:** Comigo? Não! Nem pensar!

**Amy:** Vá lá, Dean. Não sejas parvo. Isto não é real, não é como se fossem ficar casados na vida real.

**Dean:** Eu sei... mas mesmo assim.

**Sara:** Ou é isso ou então ainda nos vamos transformar em troféus. - **disse ela.** - Vá, não te custa tentar.

**Dean:** Mas eu nem sei o que lhe vou dizer. Ela nem me conhece. Como é que vai aceitar casar comigo?

**Amy:** Sei lá. Inventa. - **disse ela, empurrando o Dean para junto da Janice, que estava a beber um café ao balcão.**

**Dean:** Er... olá.

A Janice virou-se para ele.

**Janice:** Olá. Tu estavas com a Sara. É preciso mais alguma coisa para a entrevista?

**Dean:** Não. É que... bem, eu achei que você era muito bonita, sabe?

A Janice corou.

**Janice:** A sério? Bem, tenho os meus encantos.

**Dean:** Pois... e então, estava a pensar... quer casar comigo?

A Sara e a Amy reviraram os olhos com a pressa do Dean pedir a Janice em casamento, sem mesmo se ter apresentado. A Janice abriu a boca de espanto.

**Janice:** Mas nós nem nos conhecemos...

**Dean:** Mas eu vi logo que... você era a mulher da minha vida.

**Janice:** Eu sou mais velha que você.

**Dean:** Pois... bem, é o seguinte. Eu sou muito, muito rico. E tenho uma doença terminal. Daqui a uma semana, vou morrer. E queria casar-me antes disso, percebe? - **mentiu ele. **- Então, o que acha? Casa-se comigo, faz-me companhia durante uma semana, ajuda uma pessoa moribunda a concretizar o seu último desejo e ainda fica rica.

A Janice sorriu.

**Janice:** Bem, nesse caso, acho que não há problema. Eu aceito.

A Sara e a Amy entreolharam-se.

**Amy:** Ele conseguiu!

**Sara:** Foi uma boa ideia. Agora temos é de marcar o casamento.

A Janice e o Dean foram à conservatória e conseguiram marcar o casamento para a tarde do dia seguinte. A Sara e a Amy estavam felizes.

**Sara:** Pronto, amanhã a missão fica cumprida.

**Dean:** Mas olhem lá, se eu me vou casar, não devia ter um fato ou algo assim?

**Amy:** Ora, podemos pedir um emprestado ao Ross. Afinal, ele já se casou imensas vezes, deve ter muitos fatos.

No dia seguinte, o Dean, a Sara e a Amy estavam à espera da Janice na conservatória. O Dean tinha conseguido um fato, apesar de lhe ficar bastante largo, graças à Sara, que tinha conseguido elogiar muito a Monica e convencê-la a pedir ao Ross o fato emprestado.

A Phoebe, o Chandler e a Monica estavam ali também.

**Chandler:** Fantástico, alguém querer casar com a Janice.

**Monica:** Há malucos para tudo.

**Phoebe:** É verdade.

Pouco depois, chegou a Janice, num espampanante vestido vermelho.

**Phoebe:** Ok, acho que aquilo é tão vermelho que até me está a bloquear a visão. Estou a ver tudo escuro.

**Monica:** -.- Isso é porque fechaste os olhos, Phoebe.

A Janice caminhou até ao Dean.

**Janice:** Olá, querido noivo. Vamos casar?

**Dean:** Vamos lá... que alegria...

Eles entraram numa sala e a senhora da conservatória começou a fazer o casamento. A Amy começou a chorar e a Phoebe deu-lhe um lenço.

**Sara:** Mas estás a chorar porquê?

**Amy:** Eu emociono-me sempre em casamentos. Já no casamento da Marina, também chorei.

**Sara:** Amy, isto não é um casamento verdadeiro... bem, pelo menos no mundo real.

**Senhora da Conservatória:** E pronto, declaro-vos marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

A Janice sorriu e o Dean ficou pálido. A Sara começou a rir-se baixinho.

**Janice:** Dá cá uma beijoca, maridinho!

**Dean:** Er... hum... Sara! - **gritou ele.**

A Sara aproximou-se.

**Sara:** O que foi? Vá, beija lá a noiva.

**Phoebe:** Beijo! Beijo! Beijo!

**Dean:** Eu não a quero beijar!

**Phoebe:** Beijo! Beijo! Beijo!

**Amy:** Isto é tão emocionante. - **disse ela, continuando a chorar.**

**Phoebe:** Beijo!

**Monica:** Phoebe, cala-te!

**Phoebe:** Bem, alguém tem que beijar a noiva. Vá lá ou beijas tu a noiva ou beijo eu!

**Dean:** Com certeza. Tens a minha permissão. - **disse ele, afastando-se da Janice.**

Nesse momento, uma luz dourada começou a abater-se sobre eles.

**Sara:** Olhem, que luz bonita. Acho que quer dizer que superámos a missão.

**Dean:** Ainda bem. Vá, tirem-me daqui depressa!

**Amy:** Lá vamos nós.

E no momento seguinte, os três desapareceram dali.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Quando a Laura, a Helena, o Gabriel, a Karen, o Josh, a Dalila, a Sara, o Dean, a Amy, a Anne, o Peter e o Ken viram que estavam numa grande sala, repleta de prateleiras com troféus. No centro da sala, sentado num trono estava o rei Rufus. Ao seu lado estava o mordomo Lucius.

**Rufus:** Parabéns, vocês conseguiram superar as minhas missões. Por isso, como prometido, vão voltar para o vosso mundo e eu não vos irei aborrecer mais.

O Josh olhou à sua volta.

**Josh:** Espera. Onde está a Marina?

**Gabriel:** E o Zane?

**Dean:** E a Sabrina?

**Laura:** Não está aqui o Rick!

**Sara:** Nem o Leon.

**Peter:** E onde está a minha irmã Ashley?

O rei Rufus sorriu, e apontou para uma mesinha que estava ali perto, com seis troféus em cima e com os relógios dos guerreiros também.

**Rufus:** Eles falharam nas missões deles, por isso, foram transformados em troféus.

**Anne:** Ei, mas nós conseguimos superar as missões, por isso devíamos estar todos livres.

**Rufus:** Não. Vocês conseguirem, eles não. Vocês podem voltar ao vosso mundo, mas eles ficarão troféus para sempre.

**Helena:** Não pode fazer isso!

A Karen olhou à sua volta.

**Karen:** Todos estes troféus... já foram seres vivos?

**Rufus:** Sim. E falharam nas missões. E pronto, foram transformados em troféus.

**Dean:** São centenas... como é que pode ser assim?! Está a condenar as pessoas a serem troféus!

**Rufus:** No meu mundo, o meu poder é supremo. Aliás, já viram como eu sou forte. E não se oponham a mim, não se podem transformar e se eu quiser posso transformar-vos em troféus.

**Josh:** Eu não me vou embora daqui sem a Marina! Ela é a minha mulher!

**Sara:** E eu não vou deixar o Leon para trás.

**Laura:** Nem eu iria deixar o Rick ficar transformado em troféu.

**Dalila:** Devolve-os!

O rei Rufus levantou-se do trono, furioso.

**Rufus:** Estou farto de vocês! Raio Troféu!

Um raio acertou no Josh e ele transformou-se num troféu.

**Anne:** Josh!

**Gabriel:** Vamos lutar contra ele!

O Gabriel, a Helena, o Ken e o Peter avançaram, mas o rei Rufus lançou quatro raios e eles transformaram-se em troféus.

**Dalila:** Oh não...

**Rufus:** Agora estou mesmo zangado. Vou transformar-vos todos em troféus! Raio Troféu!

Ele começou a lançar vários raios. A Sara e a Amy foram transformadas em troféus logo de seguida. A Karen deu um passo atrás e sentiu algo no bolso. Tirou de lá o espelho mágico.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ O espelho... ficou comigo... já sei!_

A Karen deu um passo em frente e ergueu o espelho.

**Karen:** Vê se acertas em mim!

Um raio foi na direcção da Karen, mas embateu no espelho e mudou de direcção, indo contra o rei Rufus.

**Rufus:** O quê? Argh! Não!

O raio acertou no rei Rufus e logo de seguida, ele transformou-se num troféu. Deu-se uma explosão de luz. Os troféus começaram a desaparecer.

**Laura:** O que se está a passar?

O mordomo Lucius deu um passo em frente.

**Lucius:** Eles estão a voltar para os seus universos, para as suas formas originais.

Todos os troféus, menos os dos nossos heróis e do rei Rufus, desapareceram. Um segundo depois, todos os que estavam transformados em troféus, menos o rei Rufus, voltaram à sua forma original.

**Marina:** Huh? Estou de volta.

**Sabrina:** Aleluia! Já não sou um troféu!

Os casalinhos abraçaram-se, contentes. A Karen suspirou.

**Karen:** Conseguimos. Graças ao espelho. Estúpido rei, foi ele o próprio causador da sua queda. Bem feito.

**Lucius:** Muito obrigado a todos. - disse ele e todos se viraram para ele. - O rei Rufus escravizou o povo deste mundo. Obrigava-nos a trabalhar sem nos pagar nada, sem termos condições. Mas ele agora já é história.

O Lucius caminhou até ao troféu do rei Rufus e partiu-o ao meio.

**Lucius:** Acabou-se a escravatura! Obrigado a todos.

Os guerreiros foram buscar os seus relógios.

**Ashley:** Como é que voltamos ao nosso universo?

**Lucius:** Dêem as mãos. Eu posso usar um feitiço para vos mandar de volta.

Os dezoito amigos deram as mãos.

**Lucius:** Adeus guerreiros e companhia. Obrigado por tudo.

No momento seguinte, eles foram envolvidos por uma luz e quando abriram os olhos, estavam de novo na cidade Starfield.

**Anne:** Estamos de volta.

**Zane:** Ainda bem. Pelo menos, o tal rei Rufus foi desta para melhor.

**Karen:** Graças a mim e ao meu espelho. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Fica para mim. Ainda pode vir a ser útil novamente.

**Sabrina:** Er... alguém quer ir à praia?

Os outros entreolharam-se e encolheram os ombros.

**Peter:** Eu prefiro ir para casa descansar.

Os outros concordaram.

**Ashley:** Eu vou parar de andar com vocês. Acontecem sempre coisas estranhas quando vocês estão por perto.

**Sara:** Agora está tudo bem. Não vai acontecer mais nada de mal.

Mas a Sara estava enganada.

**E assim termina este capítulo, que fecha a segunda parte da história, com a derrota do Rei Rufus e a volta dos guerreiros e amigos ao seu mundo. No próximo capítulo vai começar a última parte da história, que traz novidades.**


	10. Morte Inesperada

**Capítulo 10: Morte Inesperada**

Passou-se uma semana desde o incidente com o rei Rufus. Alguns dos nossos heróis estavam de férias, enquanto outros tinham voltado ao trabalho. A Karen era uma das pessoas que estava de volta ao trabalho.

Em mais um dia atarefado, ela saiu da sua empresa, enquanto ia falando ao telemóvel.

**Karen:** Claro. Estou a ver... então quer dizer que tu te enganaste na medida do vestido e agora a cliente não o quer e ficámos com um prejuízo de dois mil euros? **- perguntou ela.** - Está bem, estou a perceber. Mas todos têm direito a uma segunda oportunidade. Sim... ora, obviamente que eu estava a brincar! Fizeste asneira, por isso estás despedida.

A Karen desligou o telemóvel.

**Karen:** Credo, que incompetência. Onda já se viu, um prejuízo de dois mil euros! Eu vou à falência... bem, não vou nada, porque sou muito rica, mas não quero ter prejuízos destes.

Nesse momento, dois homens encapuzados aproximaram-se e agarraram a Karen.

**Karen:** Ei! Larguem-me!

Um dos homens era alto e muito magro e o outro era baixinho e gordo. O magro chamava-se Tomé Fininho e o outro era o Zeferino Banhas. Os dois arrastaram a Karen até uma carrinha preta.

**Karen:** Ei! Mas o que é isto? Parem! - **gritou ela.**

O Tomé pegou num pano embebido num líquido e esfregou o pano na cara da Karen. A Karen acabou por desmaiar.

**Tomé:** Vamos levá-la daqui.

**Zeferino:** Espero que o nosso primeiro rapto corra bem.

Noutra parte da cidade, o Rick e a Laura estavam a passear de carro e tinham parado num sinal vermelho, quando de repente apareceu um homem com uma pistola na mão.

**Hélio Bezugo:** Saiam já do carro ou levam balázio!

Assustados, a Laura e o Rick saíram do carro rapidamente. O Hélio entrou no carro e levou-o dali.

**Laura:** Não acredito nisto! Fomos roubados!

**Rick:** Agora até carjacking há nesta cidade. - **disse ele, incrédulo.**

Mas o Hélio não foi muito longe, porque não parou num sinal vermelho e um autocarro embateu no carro que o Hélio conduzia, matando o Hélio e destruindo completamente o carro.

O Rick veio a saber o que tinha acontecido ao carro pouco depois.

**Rick:** Bolas, o meu pai vai matar-me...

**Laura:** Mas a culpa não é nossa. Só viemos dar uma volta, não temos culpa de ter sido roubados e do assaltante ter batido com o carro e não se aproveitar nada...

Mais tarde, a Karen acordou e viu que estava num quarto pequeno, que tinha apenas uma cama e duas cadeiras. A Karen tinha as mãos amarradas e tinham-lhe sido tirados os brincos, o colar que ela trazia e o relógio.

**Karen: **Ora bolas, fui raptada! - **disse ela, furiosa. - **Ei! Raptores! Tirem-me daqui!

Pouco depois, o Tomé e o Zeferino entraram na sala.

**Tomé: **Ah, já acordou.

**Karen: **Seus raptores de uma figa, como se atrevem a fazer-me isto? Vocês não sabem com quem se estão a meter!

**Zeferino: **Por acaso sabemos. Você é a Karen Salomond, é rica e famosa e foi por isso que a raptámos.

**Tomé: **Eu li todas as suas entrevistas e gosto muito dos seus vestidos. E você é muito bonita.

**Karen: **Pois, claro que sou. Eu sou linda. - **disse ela, sorrindo. Mas logo de seguida, voltou ao seu estado de zangada. **- Mas isto não está certo! Raptarem-me! E ainda por cima, nestas condições. Olhem para isto! O quarto só tem uma cama e duas cadeiras. Nem um espelho tem.

**Zeferino:** Er... bem, preparámos tudo em cima da hora, sabe?

**Karen:** E eu ralada com isso! Eu exijo ser raptada com condições!

**Tomé:** Mas o que é que nós podemos fazer?

**Karen:** Para começar, vão desamarrar-me. E depois, vão arranjar-me alguma coisa para comer. Comida francesa, ouviram? E quero um espelho. E um estojo de maquilhagem.

Os dois raptores entreolharam-se.

**Tomé:** Será que devemos fazer o que ela diz?

**Zeferino:** Sei lá. Nunca tinha feito um rapto antes.

**Karen:** Vá, vão lá fazer o que eu disse! Aqui quem tem o dinheiro sou eu, por isso, eu é que mando! Depressa!

Os dois raptores apressaram-se a desamarrar a Karen e a sair dali rapidamente.

**Karen:** Credo, nem sequer sabem raptar uma pessoa em condições.

Enquanto isso, a Anne e a sua mãe estavam a fazer um bolo na casa delas.

**Anne:** Vai ficar delicioso. A Mindy adora bolos.

**Mãe da Anne:** E podemos fazer um ou dois para levares para a instituição.

Nesse momento, tocaram à campainha.

**Anne:** Eu vou lá.

A Anne foi até à porta e abriu-a. Do outro lado estava uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos-escuros, longos e uns olhos cinzentos penetrantes.

**Mulher:** Olá. Eu chamo-me Zelda. Estou à procura da Anne.

**Anne:** Eu sou a Anne.

**Zelda:** Ah, que maravilha. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Eu sou a tua mãe biológica.

A Anne ficou subitamente séria.

**Anne:** O quê? Não pode ser.

**Zelda:** Querida Anne, é verdade. - **disse ela.** - Eu tenho-te procurado desde há vários anos.

**Anne:** Ai sim? E pronto, encontrou-me. Satisfeita? Pois passe bem. Eu não quero nada consigo. - **disse ela, furiosa.**

**Zelda:** Mas tu és minha filha.

**Anne:** Ah, agora lembra-se disso? Quando me abandonou, deixei de ser sua filha. Os meus pais vivem aqui e tenho uma irmã. Eles são a minha família. Você é só uma estranha.

**Zelda:** Mas podemos conhecer-nos melhor.

**Anne:** Não quero conhecê-la melhor coisa nenhuma! Vá-se embora! - **gritou ela.**

Alertada pelos gritos, a mãe da Anne (a adoptiva, é claro) apareceu à porta.

**Mãe da Anne:** O que se passa, filha?

**Anne:** Mãe, esta mulher diz que é a minha mãe biológica. - **disse a Anne, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

A mãe da Anne ficou séria.

**Mãe da Anne:** O que é que você veio aqui fazer?

**Zelda:** Vim ver a minha filha.

**Mãe da Anne:** A sua não, a minha filha. Ela tem vinte anos e eu é que sou a mãe dela. Você até a pode ter carregado durante nove meses, mas eu é que a criei. - **disse ela.** - O que é que você veio aqui fazer agora, depois de todo este tempo?

**Zelda:** Eu queria recuperar o tempo perdido. Quero falar com a Anne. Paguei a detectives para a conseguirem encontrar.

**Anne:** Eu não quero nada consigo, já disse! Não lhe perdoo por me ter abandonado.

**Mãe da Anne:** Agora, vá-se embora. E não volte!

A Zelda ficou com uma expressão séria.

**Zelda:** Vocês não sabem com quem estão a lidar. - **disse ela, ameaçadoramente.** - Anne, tu não sabes o poder que tens dentro de ti.

**Anne:** De que está a falar?

**Zelda:** As mulheres da minha família têm todas grandes poderes mágicos. Tu também os tens. Posso mostrar-te como os podes usar.

**Anne:** Não seja mentirosa. Eu não tenho esse tipo de poderes. E mesmo que tivesse, não queria saber. De si, não quero nada.

**Zelda:** Há-de chegar o dia em que vás precisar desse poder. Eu estarei à espera. Virei na altura certa. Voltaremos a ver-nos.

A Zelda virou costas e afastou-se. A Anne e a mãe da Anne entraram em casa. A Anne começou a chorar e a mãe da Anne abraçou-a.

**Mãe da Anne:** Calma querida. Ela já se foi embora.

**Anne:** Mas porque é que ela tinha de aparecer agora? **- perguntou ela.** - Estava tudo tão bem...

**Mãe da Anne:** E vai continuar bem. Ela não se vai intrometer nas nossas vidas.

A mãe da Anne sorriu à Anne.

**Mãe da Anne:** Mesmo com ela aparecendo aqui, tu serás sempre a minha filha. E o teu pai dir-te-á o mesmo. Tu e a Mindy são as nossas meninas.

**Anne:** Eu sei. Vocês é que são a minha família.

Algum tempo depois, a Karen, que continuava mais ou menos raptada, viu o Tomé e o Zeferino aparecerem finalmente com o que ela tinha pedido.

**Karen:** Aleluia! E olhem lá, vocês não são nenhuns raptores de jeito. Então nem trancam a porta. Se eu quisesse, podia ter-me ido embora. Mas pronto, não me apeteceu.

**Tomé:** Nós não somos muito bons com raptos...

**Karen:** Pois não. Têm de se dedicar a outra coisa. Olhem lá, tenho agora duas vagas na minha empresa, para distribuição, se quiserem, as vagas são vossas.

O Tomé e o Zeferino entreolharam-se.

**Tomé:** A sério? Eu gostava muito.

**Zeferino:** Sempre era mais fácil do que fazer raptos.

**Karen:** Então pronto, estão contratados. Agora vou acabar de comer aqui a comida francesa, vocês devolvem-me as minhas coisas e eu vou-me embora.

E assim foi. A Karen acabou por se ir embora alegremente e os dois raptores ganharam um emprego.

À noite, na casa da Anne, o pai da Anne e a Mindy ficaram a saber do aparecimento da Zelda.

**Pai da Anne:** Que desplante, aparecer aqui depois de ter abandonado a filha há tantos anos! Se eu cá estivesse, tinha-a corrido à vassourada.

**Mindy:** Talvez ela não seja mesmo má pessoa. Pode haver uma razão para ter abandonado a Anne.

**Anne:** Nada do que ela dissesse poderia justificar ter-me abandonado. - **disse ela.** - Estou sem apetite.

**Mãe da Anne:** Querida, tens de comer.

**Anne:** Acho que hoje me vou deitar mais cedo.

**Mãe da Anne:** Não vais, não. O Peter deve estar aí a aparecer não tarda nada.

**Anne:** O Peter? Mas eu não combinei nada com ele.

**Mãe da Anne:** Querida, ficaste tão abalada que eu liguei ao Peter há pouco a contar tudo e ele disse que te ia levar para sair, para tu desanuviares um bocadinho.

**Anne:** Mãe... que intrometida que tu és. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Pronto, então eu vou sair com ele.

Pai da Mãe: Fazes muito bem. Tens um namorado decente que te apoia. Espero que um dia, daqui a muitos anos, a Mindy encontre um rapaz assim para namorar com ela.

Quando o Peter chegou, ele e a Anne foram sair.

**Peter:** A tua mãe contou-me tudo... sobre a tua outra mãe.

**Anne:** Pois é. A tal... Zelda. - **disse ela, desdenhosamente.** - Não gostei nada dela.

**Peter:** Se gostasses é que era de admirar. Mas pronto, não te preocupes mais.

**Anne:** Não vou pensar mais nisso. A minha verdadeira família não é aquela mulher, são os meus queridos pais, que me criaram, que ficaram ao meu lado quando estava doente, que me educaram e partilharam alegrias e tristezas comigo.

O Peter sorriu e beijou a namorada.

**Peter:** Assim é que se fala. Queres ir passear só comigo ou convidamos os outros?

**Anne:** Prefiro ficar só contigo hoje.

**Peter:** Tudo bem. Sabias que o Rick e a Laura foram vítimas de carjacking?

A Anne ficou surpreendida.

**Anne:** A sério? Mas, eles estão bem?

**Peter:** Estão. Mas o assaltante levou-lhes o carro, um autocarro embateu no carro, matou o assaltante e desfez o carro, que era do pai do Rick.

**Anne:** Uh, isso é que é pior...

**Peter:** E mais uma coisa, a Karen foi raptada.

**Anne:** O quê? A Karen foi raptada?! - **perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Peter:** Mais ou menos. Mas já está livre. Ela telefonou-me e contou-me tudo. Aparentemente, os raptores não eram grande coisa.

O Peter explicou à Anne o que a Karen lhe tinha contado.

**Anne:** Só mesmo a Karen. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Contratar os próprios raptores para trabalharem para ela.

**Peter:** Diz-se que há que manter os amigos perto, mas os inimigos mais perto ainda. A Karen está a levar as coisas ao pé da letra.

A Anne e o Peter caminharam até à praia e sentaram-se na areia. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente no céu.

**Anne:** As estrelas estão muito bonitas hoje.

**Peter:** Sim, estão. Mas mesmo que sejam muito bonitas, nunca se podem comparar a ti.

A Anne corou.

**Peter:** És a melhor pessoa do mundo, Anne. Não só és bonita por fora, mas por dentro também.

**Anne:** Oh, Peter, pára com isso. Estás a embaraçar-me.

O Peter sorriu.

**Peter:** Já não posso fazer um elogio à minha própria namorada?

**Anne:** Podes, mas também não precisas de exagerar. - **disse ela, sorrindo e pegando nas mãos do Peter. -** Tu também és uma óptima pessoa, Peter. És bondoso, atencioso e eu amo-te muito.

Os dois sorriram e beijaram-se.

**Peter:** Um dia, tal como a Marina e o Josh, havemos de casar.

**Anne:** Eu gostava muito.

**Peter:** E havemos de ser muito felizes. Havemos de ter os nossos empregos e ajudar os mais pobres também. E ter três filhos. E uma casa simples mas acolhedora.

A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Já tens tudo planeado.

**Peter:** Digamos que está pensado. Claro que, tu também tens uma palavra a dizer sobre tudo isto.

**Anne:** Ainda somos muito novos... claro que a Marina tem a mesma idade que eu, mas pronto, ela é que sabe da vida dela. E se formos a ver, já trabalha e tudo o mais. Tem a vida encaminhada. Mas nós não. Esperemos. Mas um dia, se me pedires em casamento, fica sabendo que eu aceito.

No dia seguinte, a Anne foi sair com o Peter, a Laura, o Rick, a Sabrina e a Dalila.

**Sabrina:** Eu tenho de ir comprar um novo biquini. - **disse ela.** - O meu antigo está fora de moda.

**Dalila:** Acho que o Dean não gosta muito quando vais à praia de biquini.

**Sabrina:** Ora, isso é porque ele acha que os outros rapazes ficam a olhar para mim. - **disse ela. -** Na verdade, ficam mesmo.

O grupinho riu-se.

**Rick:** O que é bonito é para se ver.

**Laura:** Ai sim? Engraçado, tu também não gostas que eu use biquini.

O Rick corou.

**Rick:** Er... é diferente...

**Laura:** Oh, não é nada. Tens a mesma opinião do Dean.

**Peter:** Eu não me importo que a Anne use biquini.

**Dalila:** A sério?

**Peter:** Claro. Pouco me importa que os outros rapazes olhem para ela. É sinal de que ela é bonita. E o mais importante é que, mesmo que eles olhem, quem namora com ela e de quem ela gosta, sou eu.

**Sabrina:** Oh, que querido.

A Anne sorriu e beijou o namorado.

**Dalila:** Também quero um namorado romântico como o Peter. - **disse ela.**

Eles iam a passar em frente a um banco, quando de repente saíram de lá dois homens e uma mulher, usando máscaras e empunhando pistolas. Tinham sacos com dinheiro nas mãos.

**Homem 1 (Paul):** Vamos embora daqui.

**Mulher (Sandy):** Já temos o dinheiro.

**Homem 2 (Ron):** O assalto correu bem.

Os assaltantes embateram no grupinho.

**Sabrina:** Ah! São assaltantes!

**Sandy:** Vocês, afastem-se! - **gritou ela.**

O grupinho deu um passo atrás.

**Paul:** Saiam do caminho. Temos de passar por aí! - **gritou ele.**

De seguida, ele premiu o gatilho da pistola e uma bala acertou no peito do Peter. Os assaltantes saíram dali a correr.

**Anne:** Peter! Oh não! Peter! - **gritou ela, baixando-se sobre o namorado.**

**Peter:** Anne... parece que afinal... os nossos planos...

No momento seguinte, o Peter ficou com os olhos vítreos.

**Anne:** Peter! Não! Responde por favor! Peter!

Mas não havia nada a fazer, o Peter tinha morrido.

A Dalila tapou a boca com as mãos. A Laura começou a chorar e agarrou-se ao Rick. A Sabrina baixou-se sobre a Anne.

**Anne:** Não! Peter, não podes morrer! Tínhamos tantos planos!

**Sabrina:** Anne... deixa-me ver.

A Sabrina agarrou no pulso do Peter.

**Sabrina:** Lamento, Anne.

A Anne começou a gritar e abraçou-se ao corpo do Peter. As pessoas que estavam na rua começaram a aproximar-se e chamaram uma ambulância, mas já não havia nada a fazer.

A Sabrina e a Dalila foram bater à porta da casa do Peter. A Ashley veio abrir.

**Ashley:** Olá.

**Dalila:** Olá Ashley. Vínhamos... trazer-te uma notícia.

**Ashley:** Uma noticia? Espero que não seja nada de estranho. Vindo de vocês, nunca se sabe.

**Sabrina:** Ashley, tens de ser forte.

A Ashley pareceu assustada.

**Ashley:** O que se passa? Foi alguma coisa com o Peter?

**Sabrina:** Nós íamos a passear... saíram uns assaltantes de dentro de um banco e alvejaram o Peter.

**Ashley:** Mas ele está bem, não está?

**Dalila:** Ashley... ele morreu.

A Ashley começou a chorar e sentou-se no chão.

**Ashley:** Não pode ser... o Peter... não pode ser...

**Dalila:** Lamentamos Ashley...

De seguida, a Ashley ficou bastante séria.

**Ashley:** Quem estava com ele quando isto aconteceu?

**Sabrina:** Eu, a Dalila, a Laura, a Anne e o Rick.

**Ashley:** Eu sabia! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Eu sabia que vocês traziam azar! Sempre soube! Vocês e a luta contra monstros! Eu estava com vocês e fui transformada num troféu. Vocês dão azar! Atraem as coisas más! E agora o meu irmão está morto! A culpa é vossa!

Dar a noticia aos pais do Peter também não foi nada fácil. Ficaram ambos devastados, mas não tão furiosos como a Ashley.

Passaram-se dois dias e realizou-se o funeral do Peter. Os pais dele, a Ashley e a Anne choraram durante todo o funeral. Todos os conhecidos do Peter compareceram no funeral, para dar apoio à família e à Anne também.

Por esta altura, já a Anne tinha começado a entrar num profundo estado de depressão. Além do Peter estar morto, os assaltantes do banco continuavam sem estar identificados e à solta.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Não é justo. Não é justo! O Peter não merecia isto. Não merecia! E agora estes assaltantes estão vivos e em liberdade e o Peter está morto. Eles têm de pagar!_

Passou-se uma semana. A Anne comia cada vez menos e nem a família nem os amigos conseguiam fazer com que ela saísse de casa e tentasse continuar com a sua vida. A Anne continuava sempre a pensar no Peter e nos responsáveis pela sua morte.

Num dia em que a mãe da Anne saiu de casa para ir às compras e a Anne ficou sozinha, alguém tocou à campainha. A Anne não foi abrir. Agora nem sequer o telefone atendia.

Mas momentos depois, no seu quarto, materializou-se a sua mãe biológica, Zelda.

**Anne:** Você... como é que apareceu aqui?

**Zelda:** Eu tenho poderes para isso. - **disse ela. -** Eu disse-te que as mulheres da minha família têm poderes. Toquei à campainha. Como não abriste, tive de me teletransportar até aqui.

**Anne:** Vá-se embora! - **gritou ela.**

**Zelda:** Calma. Fiquei a saber do que aconteceu ao teu namorado. - **disse ela.** - Tenho muita pena.

A Anne não disse nada. Uma lágrima solitária rolou-lhe pela face.

**Zelda:** É triste ver as pessoas partir. O teu pai verdadeiro também já morreu. Foi um ataque de coração que o levou. Sabes, podes não querer ter nada a ver comigo, mas acho que agora precisas de mim.

**Anne:** Eu não preciso de ninguém.

A Zelda sorriu.

**Zelda:** Tu queres descobrir os responsáveis pela morte do teu namorado, não é? Eu posso ajudar-te. Posso ajudar-te a acederes ao poder dentro de ti. E aí, saberás quem o matou e poderás vingar-te. Não é o que queres?

A Anne parecia em dúvida.

**Anne:** Está a falar a sério?

**Zelda:** Estou... mais importante ainda. Há hipótese de conseguires reviver o teu namorado.

**Anne:** Reviver o Peter? Como?

**Zelda:** Abraça os poderes negros que tens e poderás ter tudo o que desejares. - **disse ela.** - A escolha é tua. O que queres fazer?

**Anne:** Poderei mesmo vingar-me e trazer o Peter de volta?

**Zelda:** Sim.

**Anne:** Está bem. Eu quero ter esses poderes, então.

**Zelda:** Óptimo. Vamos sair daqui.

Num gesto, a Zelda e a Anne desapareceram dali. Quando a mãe da Anne chegou a casa, a casa estava vazia.

**Mãe da Anne:** A Anne saiu? Que estranho... talvez se tenha sentido melhor... mas estou preocupada.

**Com a morte inesperada do Peter, a vida da Anne mudou bruscamente e agora, com o aparecimento da Zelda, que tem poderes mágicos, as coisas irão ficar mais complicadas. Irá a Anne conseguir vingar-se e reviver o Peter? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	11. Vingança

**Capítulo 11: Vingança**

A Zelda e a Anne apareceram numa grande sala negra. Das sombras, apareceu a Rebeca.

**Rebeca:** Ora, conseguiste mesmo trazer a tua filha.

**Anne:** Eu já te vi... tu tentaste estragar o casamento da Marina!

**Rebeca:** Não era nada pessoal contra a tal Marina. - **disse ela.** - Eu sou uma grande amiga da tua mãe.

**Anne:** Eu quero ter os poderes que me prometeu. - **disse ela, virando-se para a Zelda.**

**Zelda:** Claro. Eles estão dentro de ti, mas não despertaram ainda. Vamos fazer um ritual para os acordar.

O ritual demorou imenso tempo para ser preparado. Unindo as suas forças, a Zelda e a Rebeca começaram a murmurar cânticos, enquanto a Anne ficava sentada no meio de uma estrela de doze pontas.

**Zelda:** Liberta os poderes que estão dentro de ti!

**Rebeca**: Faz o que pedimos, poder da escuridão!

A Anne sentiu um grande poder dentro de si.

**Anne:** Estou a senti-lo. - **disse ela, fechando os olhos.**

Segundos depois, o ritual tinha terminado.

**Zelda:** Já está. Levanta-te.

A Anne levantou-se.

**Zelda:** Como te sentes?

**Anne:** Diferente... estou mais forte. Consigo sentir as vibrações da terra e as vozes do vento. - **disse ela.** - Como é que eu posso reviver o Peter?

**Zelda:** Calma. Isso não é algo fácil. Acho que primeiro te deves vingar dos responsáveis pela sua morte.

**Anne:** Como é que os encontro?

**Rebeca:** Concentra-te no que queres. Vais conseguir descobrir quem são e onde estão.

A Anne fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Segundos depois, viu nitidamente a cara dos três assaltantes, Paul, Sandy e Ron e viu que eles estavam escondidos numa das casas da cidade Starfield.

**Anne:** Já sei onde estão.

**Zelda:** Vai lá e acaba com eles. Depois volta aqui. Iremos dizer-te como podes reviver o teu namorado.

A Anne abanou a cabeça, concentrou-se e no momento seguinte, desapareceu. Apareceu na casa onde estavam os três assaltantes, mesmo em frente a eles. Os três recuaram, assustados.

**Ron:** De onde é que ela apareceu?

**Sandy:** É uma bruxa.

A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Vocês são os responsáveis pela morte do meu namorado. **- disse ela. Depois virou-se para o Paul.** - Foste tu que disparaste, mas são todos culpados. Vou começar por ti.

O Paul pegou na sua pistola, mas a Anne mexeu a mão e a pistola desapareceu.

**Anne:** Quem tem o poder aqui sou eu. - **disse ela.** - Morre!

A Anne lançou uma onde de energia contra o Paul e o seu corpo começou a queimar.

**Paul:** Não! Argh! Socorro!

Logo de seguida, todo o seu corpo foi engolido pelas chamas e ele morreu carbonizado. A Sandy e o Ron saíram dali a correr.

**Anne:** Oh, não fujam. Não vale a pena.

O Ron e a Sandy correram pelo corredor da casa, chegando à porta da rua. Saíram para a rua, mas logo de seguida, a Anne estava à frente deles.

**Anne:** Ora bem, venha o próximo.

Num movimento rápido, a Anne agarrou o pescoço do Ron e começou a apertar com força. A Sandy saiu dali a correr, gritando.

**Ron:** P-por favor... não me mate.

**Anne:** Tarde demais. Foste cúmplice da morte do meu namorado, por isso, adeus.

Num movimento rápido, a Anne partiu o pescoço do Ron e ele caiu no chão, sem vida.

**Anne:** Falta uma.

A Sandy corria pelas ruas desesperadamente.

**Sandy:** Ela vai apanhar-me... tenho de fugir.

Mas logo de seguida, a Anne apareceu à sua frente.

**Anne:** Ora, menina má, a tentar fugir. Não podes fugir. Vais morrer.

A Sandy soltou um grito. A Karen e a Marina, que estavam a passar ali perto, ouviram o grito.

**Marina:** Olha, está ali a Anne.

**Karen:** Oh, finalmente saiu de casa. Vamos lá.

As duas aproximaram-se a tempo de ver a Anne agarrar a Sandy pelo pescoço, como tinha feito com o Ron.

**Marina:** Anne! O que estás a fazer?

A Anne olhou para a Karen e a Marina.

**Anne:** Meninas. Esta é a uma das responsáveis pela morte do Peter. E agora, é a vez dela morrer.

Num gesto rápido, a Anne partiu o pescoço à Sandy, matando-a. A Karen e a Marina ficaram atónitas.

**Karen:** Anne, Mataste-a!

**Anne:** A ela e aos outros dois assaltantes. Agora já não fazem mal a ninguém.

**Marina:** Anne... como pudeste?

**Anne:** A minha mãe verdadeira libertou o poder negro que há dentro de mim. - **disse ela.** - Pude vingar-me. E agora, vou trazer o Peter de volta.

**Marina:** Mas mataste três pessoas!

**Anne:** Não importa. Não me arrependo. Mereciam morrer.

Os cabelos da Anne começaram a escurecer, ficando negros.

**Anne: Já** tive a minha vingança. E agora, quero o meu Peter.

A Anne desapareceu logo de seguida.

**Karen:** Oh não... Anne...

**Marina:** Temos de fazer alguma coisa!

A Anne apareceu na sala negra, onde a Zelda e a Rebeca esperavam.

**Anne:** Acabei com os três assaltantes. - **disse ela.**

**Zelda:** Muito bem, assim é que é.

**Anne:** Como é que posso trazer o Peter de volta?

**Zelda:** É um processo complicado. - **disse ela.** - Terás de recolher as almas das pessoas.

**Anne:** As almas?

**Zelda:** Sim. Eu e a Rebeca vamos unir-nos para te darmos um novo poder, Anne. - **disse ela.** - Usarás esse poder para tirar as almas às pessoas. E quando tiveres almas suficientes, poderás trocá-las pela vida do Peter.

**Anne:** Está bem. Dêem-me o poder.

A Zelda e a Rebeca concentraram-se e uma energia negra invadiu o corpo da Anne.

**Zelda:** Agora tens o poder. Quando usares o Raio Alma, roubarás a alma às pessoas em que acertares e elas desaparecerão.

A Zelda fez um gesto para um grande recipiente de vidro que havia ali perto.

**Zelda:** As almas aparecerão aqui.

**Anne:** Estou a ver... e vou ter o meu Peter de volta, quando tiver almas suficientes?

**Zelda:** Sim.

**Rebeca:** Se eu fosse a ti, começava por roubar as almas das pessoas da tua cidade, a cidade Starfield.

**Anne:** Sim... mas vou fazer uma experiência antes. Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou na Rebeca e ela caiu no chão.

**Rebeca:** Não! Como pudeste? Eu estava a ajudar-te...

E no momento seguinte, o corpo da Rebeca desapareceu e uma alma apareceu dentro do recipiente de vidro.

**Zelda:** Filha, não devias ter acertado na Rebeca. Ela era nossa aliada.

A Anne permaneceu inexpressiva.

**Anne:** Não precisamos dela. Vou recolher as almas.

De seguida, a Anne desapareceu. A Zelda sorriu maliciosamente.

_**Zelda (pensando):**__ Com a morte daqueles três assaltantes, ela foi tomada pelo poder negro. Os seus cabelos escureceram e agora até acabou com a Rebeca. Sim, está a ficar possuída pelo poder negro. Não deverá conseguir atacar os amigos agora, mas com cada alma que ela roubar, a escuridão no coração dela vai aumentar, até ela passar a ser totalmente má e o seu poder atingir o ponto mais alto._

Enquanto a Anne reaparecia na cidade para roubar almas, a Karen e a Marina convocaram rapidamente os outros e reuniram-se todos na pizzaria do Leon e do Dean.

Estavam lá reunidos a Karen, a Marina, o Josh, o Dean, o Leon, a Sara com o pequeno Andrew, a Sabrina, a Dalila, a Amy, a Laura e o Rick. A Karen e a Marina explicaram tudo o que se tinha passado.

**Amy:** Não pode ser! A Anne nunca mataria assim pessoas. Ela é uma boa pessoa! - **protestou ela.**

**Dalila:** Não sei... desde que o Peter morreu, ela tem andado diferente... e olhem que eu conheço-a há menos tempo que vocês e consegui notar isso.

**Karen:** Eu e a Marina sabemos o que vimos.

**Marina:** Os cabelos da Anne ficaram negros. Ela disse que tinha poderes negros e tudo! E quer trazer o Peter de volta!

**Rick:** Calma pessoal. Eu sei que o que a Anne fez é errado, mas ela descobriu os responsáveis pela morte do Peter e vingou-se. Não quer dizer que vá magoar mais ninguém.

**Laura:** Não concordo, Rick. Se a Anne estava a usar poderes negros, isso vai dar mau resultado.

**Marina:** Foi a tal mãe verdadeira dela que lhe deu os poderes. A Anne disse isso. Temos de encontrar a Anne e pedir-lhe explicações.

**Sara:** Pessoal, olhem, na televisão!

Eles viraram-se para a televisão, onde estavam a mostrar várias pessoas a fugirem pelas ruas, enquanto a Anne avançava, lançando raios para todos os lados.

**Amy:** É a Anne...

**Dean:** Ela está a atacar as pessoas.

**Leon:** Ela tem de ser parada. - **disse ele.** - Pessoal, temos de agir!

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Marina:** Ok. Quem tiver poderes vem comigo e vamos tentar parar a Anne. Os outros ficam aqui.

**Sabrina:** Não gosto de ter de ficar para trás, mas como não tenho poderes...

**Sara:** Sabrina, toma conta do Andrew.

**Sabrina:** Não te preocupes.

**Marina:** Vamos lá pessoal.

A Marina, a Karen, a Sara, a Laura, o Leon, o Rick e o Josh saíram rapidamente da pizzaria.

Não muito longe dali, a Anne continuava a recolher almas.

**Anne:** Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou numa mulher que ia a fugir e pouco depois o corpo dela desapareceu.

**Anne:** Já tenho mais de vinte almas. Mas preciso de mais. Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou numa criança que ia a fugir. Lentamente, uma energia roxa estava a começar a surgir à volta do corpo da Anne.

**Anne:** Raio Alma!

O ataque foi na direcção de um homem.

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A barreira protegeu o homem do ataque e o homem saiu dali a correr. Os sete guerreiros aproximaram-se.

**Laura:** Anne!

**Anne:** Bolas, tinham de me vir atrapalhar. - **disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Sara:** O que pensas que estás a fazer?

**Anne:** Eu estou a recolher almas. Com elas, vou trazer o Peter de volta.

**Rick:** Recolher almas?

**Josh:** Estás é a fazer as pessoas desaparecer! Não podes fazer isso!

A Anne cruzou os braços.

**Anne:** É a única maneira de trazer o Peter de volta.

**Leon:** Sacrificando outras pessoas? Não vamos deixar que faças isso!

**Anne:** Eu não vos quero magoar, por isso, não se metam no meu caminho. -** disse ela, zangada.**

**Marina:** Tarde demais. Anne, tu não és má, não podes fazer isto às pessoas!

**Anne:** Eu quero o meu Peter de volta! - **gritou ela.** - E vou tê-lo!

**Laura:** O teu sonho era ajudar as pessoas. Vê o que lhes estás a fazer!

**Anne:** Chega! Remoinho Cortante Negro!

O ataque foi contra os sete guerreiros, lançando-os ao chão.

**Anne:** Vou para outro lugar da cidade.

E de seguida, a Anne desapareceu no ar.

**Laura:** Ela fugiu...

**Rick:** Como ela disse, foi para outra parte da cidade. Temos de nos espalhar e encontrá-la!

**Sara:** Mas ela está muito mais forte.

Nesse momento, eles viram que o Pit e a Serenity, transformados em guerreiros vinham a correr na direcção deles.

**Pit:** Vocês estão bem? A Anne ficou maluca ou quê? Vimos tudo pela televisão.

**Marina:** Pit, Serenity, esquecemo-nos de vos chamar. Desculpem. Mas a Anne ficou má.

**Serenity:** Eu consegui sentir a energia negra no ar.

**Pit:** A Anne? Má? Como pode ser? Ela é boa pessoa!

A Marina explicou tudo.

**Pit:** A Anne... não posso acreditar! Ela foi a primeira guerreira que eu recrutei. A mais bondosa e atenciosa de todos. Não pode ter-se tornado má... temos de a ajudar a voltar ao normal.

**Leon:** Primeiro precisamos de a encontrar.

**Sara:** Nós somos nove. Vamos dividir-nos e cada um vasculha um perímetro da cidade, até a encontrarmos. Depois, quando um de nós a encontrar, comunica aos outros.

O Rick olhou para o seu relógio.

**Rick:** É pena que, mesmo ela tendo energia negra, não apareça a energia no mapa da cidade. Assim seria fácil encontrá-la.

**Josh:** Pessoal, menos conversa. Vamos encontrar a Anne!

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e cada um foi para um lado.

Longe dali, noutra ponta da cidade, a Anne já tinha recolhido mais vinte e cinco almas e a energia em volta do seu corpo estava cada vez mais forte.

A Zelda apareceu ao lado da filha.

**Zelda:** Anne, estás a fazer um bom trabalho. Mas precisamos de mais almas. E também, de almas poderosas.

**Anne:** Almas poderosas?

**Zelda:** Sim. Almas com força especial. Querida, os teus amigos guerreiros possuem esse tipo de almas.

**Anne:** Está a dizer-me que tenho de roubar as almas aos meus amigos?

**Zelda:** Se quiseres o Peter de volta, aconselho-te a fazer isso.

A Anne parecia confusa.

**Anne:** Não posso fazer isso... eles são meus amigos...

Mas de seguida, a energia em volta do seu corpo brilhou e ela ficou com uma expressão mais séria.

**Anne:** Mas o Peter... tenho de o trazer de volta... está bem, vou roubar as almas aos guerreiros. Vou começar pela mais inteligente de todos.

A Anne desapareceu no ar e apareceu em frente à Laura. A Laura deu um passo atrás.

**Laura: **Anne...

**Anne: **Laura, temos assuntos a resolver.

A Laura carregou num botão do seu relógio.

**Laura: **Pessoal, encontrei a Anne ou melhor, ela encontrou-me a mim. Vejam a minha posição no mapa e venham cá ter. - **disse ela, através do relógio.**

**Anne: **Laura, eles não chegarão a tempo.

**Laura: **O que queres dizer?

**Anne**: Eu ando a recolher almas para reviver o Peter. Mas ao que parece, preciso de almas poderosas. Almas dos guerreiros.

**Laura:** O quê? Anne, nós somos teus amigos!

A Anne abanou a cabeça.

**Anne:** Eu sei, mas tem de ser assim. Tu serás a primeira a quem roubarei a alma.

A Laura recuou e pôs-se em posição de ataque.

**Laura:** Não vou deixar que roubes a minha alma.

**Anne:** Não pensei que fosses deixar. Por isso, vamos lutar. Se me venceres, não te roubo a alma.

**Laura:** Anne... não queria lutar contra ti, mas se tem mesmo de ser... Explosão Escaldante!

A Anne desapareceu, esquivando-se do ataque e aparecendo segundos depois, no mesmo lugar.

**Anne:** Má pontaria. É a minha vez. Remoinho Ventoso Negro!

A Laura foi elevada no ar e lançada ao chão de seguida. Levantou-se rapidamente.

**Laura:** Não vou perder. Onda de Calor!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador Negro!

O ataque da Laura acabou por ser bloqueado, não fazendo qualquer dano à Anne.

**Anne:** Desiste. Eu sou mais forte que tu.

**Laura:** Nem penses que eu vou desistir! Lava Vulcânica!

O chão começou a tremer e de seguida surgiu um jacto de lava, mas a Anne voou para longe e não foi afectada.

**Laura:** Bolas... não lhe consigo acertar.

Nesse momento, a Anne apareceu mesmo em frente à Laura.

**Anne:** Acabou a batalha. Tu perdeste.

Por essa altura, o Rick e o Leon vinham a correr pela rua.

**Rick:** Estão ali a Laura e a Anne!

**Anne:** Adeus Laura. Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou na Laura e ela caiu no chão, começando a desaparecer. A Anne elevou-se no ar. O Rick e o Leon chegaram ao pé da Laura.

**Rick:** Oh não! Laura!

**Laura:** Rick... a Anne quer as nossas almas... - **murmurou ela.** - Ela é muito forte... tem cuidado...

E de seguida, o corpo da Laura desapareceu.

**Rick:** Não! Laura!

**E assim termina este capítulo, com a Anne malvada a retirar a alma à sua amiga Laura. O que farão os outros guerreiros agora? Irá a Anne conseguir roubar-lhes as almas? No próximo capítulo, as respostas a estas perguntas.**


	12. Almas de Guerreiros

**Capítulo 12: Almas de Guerreiros**

**Laura:** Rick... a Anne quer as nossas almas... - **murmurou ela. -** Ela é muito forte... tem cuidado...

E de seguida, o corpo da Laura desapareceu.

**Rick:** Não! Laura!

O Rick olhou furioso para a Anne.

**Rick:** Como pudeste?

**Anne:** A alma dela era-me necessária. E as vossas almas também.

**Leon:** Não vamos deixar que magoes mais ninguém.

O Rick estava furioso. Levantou-se e encarou a Anne de frente.

**Rick:** Acabaste com a Laura, pois bem, eu acabo contigo! Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque foi na direcção da Anne e ela levantou a mão.

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

O ataque do Rick foi dissipado.

**Rick:** Não desisto! Explosão do Caos!

A Anne desapareceu no ar, desviando-se.

**Anne:** Não me podes vencer. Remoinho Cortante Negro!

O ataque acertou no Rick e no Leon lançando-os contra a parede de um prédio.

**Anne:** Trato de vocês depois. Agora, vou recolher outra alma. Começo pelas meninas. Leon, consegues adivinhar quem é a próxima a perder a sua alma?

A Anne desapareceu de seguida. O Leon levantou-se com dificuldade.

**Leon:** Oh não... ela vai atrás da Sara!

E de seguida, a Anne apareceu em frente à Sara.

**Sara:** Anne...

**Anne:** Quero a tua alma.

**Sara:** Anne, o que estás a fazer não é certo.

**Anne:** Não pedi a tua opinião. - **disse ela, levantando a mão e atirando a Sara para longe.** - Quem tem o poder agora sou eu. Eu é que mando! E se é preciso acabar com vocês para ter o meu Peter de volta, que seja!

A Anne começou a avançar para a Sara, que recuou.

**Sara:** Pára!

**Anne:** Não. Já tenho a alma da Laura. A tua é a próxima.

Nesse momento, a Serenity e o Pit teletransportaram-se para ali, aparecendo à frente da Sara.

**Pit:** Anne, como podes estar a fazer isto?

**Anne:** Pit... são vocês ou o Peter. E o escolho o Peter, por isso, vocês vão ser sacrificados.

**Serenity:** Tu estás possuída pela energia do mal. Consigo senti-la. Anne, eu posso ajudar-te a livrares-te da energia maléfica.

A Anne encarou a Serenity.

**Anne:** Calada! Desaparece!

Num movimento rápido da Serenity foi elevada no ar e embateu numa cabine telefónica.

**Pit:** Chama Solar!

A Anne desviou-se.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante Negro!

O Pit embateu contra uma parede, que caiu sobre ele.

**Sara:** Anne...

**Anne:** É a tua vez.

A Sara ficou bastante séria.

**Sara:** Não vais conseguir roubar a minha alma facilmente. Onda Congelante!

Mais uma vez a Anne desviou-se com toda a facilidade.

**Anne:** Eu sou muito mais rápida e poderosa que tu.

**Sara:** Anne... tu eras tão boa pessoa...

**Anne:** O passado não importa. O futuro é o que me interessa. Um futuro ao lado da pessoa que eu amo. Raio Alma!

**Sara:** Tsunami Gigante!

Um tsunami ergueu-se destruindo o raio e acertando em cheio na Anne, que se levantou de seguida, ofegante.

**Anne:** Bom golpe. Mas acabou.

De seguida, a Anne apareceu em frente à Sara e agarrou-lhe o pescoço.

**Sara:** Anne... pára por favor... eu tenho um filho para criar.

**Anne:** Não te preocupes. Quando o Peter voltar à vida, eu vou cuidar do teu filho como se fosse meu. Prometo. Agora, descansa em paz. Raio Alma!

A Sara soltou um grito e segundos depois, o seu corpo desapareceu.

**Anne:** Bem, a próxima será...

**Serenity:** Raízes Destrutivas!

A Anne foi envolvida por raízes que a apertavam.

**Anne:** Hunf, isto não me pode deter.

De seguida, com um choque de energia negra, as raízes desapareceram. A Anne olhou para a Serenity, que se tinha levantado e estava pronta a lutar.

**Anne:** Parece que já sei qual é a próxima a desaparecer.

O Pit estava a falar com os outros através do seu relógio.

**Pit:** Ela roubou a alma da Sara e agora quer a alma da Serenity. Venham depressa.

A Anne foi-se aproximando-se da Serenity.

**Serenity:** O mal nunca poderá vencer o bem, ouviste?

**Anne:** Ai sim? Dizes tu... mas... ninguém disse que o mal tem de vencer o bem. Eu só quero trazer o Peter de volta. Depois disso, tudo ficará bem. Infelizmente para vocês, preciso das vossas almas.

**Serenity:** Raio do Ambiente!

A Anne desviou o ataque, que acertou no Pit, que se estava a tentar aproximar por detrás da Anne. A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Pit, eu estou atenta a tudo. Tem calma que, mais tarde, vou roubar a tua alma.

A Anne avançou mais uns passos. Segundos depois, a Serenity gritou. Por essa altura, o Josh chegou ali e viu o corpo da Serenity a desaparecer.

**Josh:** Cheguei tarde demais.

A Anne virou-se para o Josh, sorrindo.

**Anne:** Josh, de seguida, vais tu ficar sem esposa.

De seguida, a Anne desapareceu no ar. O Josh parecia alarmado.

**Josh:** Oh não... Marina, estás a ouvir-me? - **gritou ele, para o relógio.** - A Anne vai atrás de ti a seguir!

Mas nesse momento, a Anne apareceu à frente da Marina, que agora estava acompanhada da Karen.

**Marina:** Anne...

**Anne:** Marina, Karen, que bom ver-vos às duas. É da maneira que vos tiro as almas às duas de uma vez.

**Karen:** Isso querias tu! Não vamos deixar!

**Anne:** A Laura, a Sara e a Serenity disseram a mesma coisa. No entanto, puf, desapareceram.

A Karen pareceu chocada. A Marina ficou furiosa.

**Marina:** Tu roubaste as almas delas? Como pudeste?

**Anne:** Vocês são todos muito chatos, sempre a perguntar a mesma coisa. E já sabem que a resposta é sempre a mesma. Quero o Peter de volta. E por isso, preciso das vossas almas. Agora, menos conversa e mais luta. Sim, porque tu queres lutar, não queres Marina?

**Marina:** Se tem de ser, que seja. - **disse ela, pondo-se em posição de ataque.** - Nunca pensei que tivéssemos de lutar uma contra a outra.

**Anne:** Porque não?

**Marina:** Porque nos dávamos bem! Eu conheço-te há mais tempo que qualquer um dos outros guerreiros. Fomos colegas de escola antes de encontrarmos os outros e nos tornarmos guerreiras.

**Anne:** Isso foi há muito tempo. Preparada para lutar? Podes começar tu.

A Karen afastou-se.

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

A Anne saltou para o lado, desviando-se.

**Marina:** Hunf, ok. Então se te desvias dos meus ataques, vamos ver se te desvias dos meus punhos!

A Marina aproximou-se a correr, tentando esmurrar a Anne, que se ia desviando rapidamente.

**Anne:** Nada mal, mas és muito lenta.

**Marina:** Toma!

No momento seguinte, a Marina deu um murro com toda a força no peito da Anne, lançando-a contra um prédio. O prédio começou a tremer e caiu em cima da Anne.

**Karen:** Uau... que força...

Mas de seguida, um vento negro ergueu os destroços do prédio.

**Anne:** Ataquem-na!

Os destroços foram todos na direcção da Marina.

**Karen:** Cuidado!

Os destroços acertaram em cheio na Marina, lançando-a ao chão. A Marina ficou bastante ferida. A Karen aproximou-se. Mas de seguida, a Anne apareceu à frente da Marina.

**Anne:** Karen, afasta-te.

**Karen:** Não!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante Negro!

A Karen foi lançada para longe. A Anne baixou-se sobre a Marina.

**Anne:** Lutaste bem, querida Marina, mas acabou.

**Marina:** Nunca... vais ganhar...

**Anne:** Desculpa Marina, isto não é nada pessoal. Mas tenho de ter a tua alma. Acredita, se houvesse outra maneira, eu não te tiraria a alma.

A Marina abanou a cabeça.

**Marina:** Egoísta! Estás a sacrificar toda a gente só por uma pessoa!

A Anne ficou furiosa.

**Anne:** O Peter merece mais viver do que qualquer um de vocês. Raio Alma!

A Marina soltou um grito. A Karen levantou-se com dificuldade, vendo o corpo da Marina desaparecer por completo. A Anne virou-se para ela.

**Anne:** Karen, é a tua vez.

**Karen:** Eu não quero desaparecer...

A Anne começou a aproximar-se.

**Anne:** Paciência, mas tem mesmo de ser. Tenho de encher aquele recipiente com muitas almas. Almas poderosas.

**Karen:** Er... recipiente? - **perguntou ela, dando um passo atrás. -** Estás a falar de quê?

A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Oh, estás a tentar que eu fale e te vá poupando por mais uns minutos, é? Está bem. Há um recipiente para onde vão as almas que eu recolhi. Quando estiver cheio, poderei trazer o Peter de volta.

**Karen:** Pois... er... e não me podes poupar a mim?

**Anne:** Não. Prepara-te, vais desaparecer.

Mas nesse momento, a Zelda apareceu ao lado da Anne.

**Zelda:** Espera, Anne.

**Anne:** O que foi?

**Zelda:** Como tu acabaste com a nossa aliada Rebeca, acho que era boa ideia termos outra aliada.

**Anne:** Para quê? Eu sou suficientemente forte.

**Zelda:** Mas para realizar o ritual de ressurreição são precisas três pessoas.

**Anne:** Estou a ver...

**Zelda:** Esta rapariga tem escuridão no coração dela. - **disse ela, apontando para a Karen.** - Ela pode ser a nossa aliada.

A Anne olhou para a Karen.

**Anne:** Hum... mas não precisamos da alma dela?

**Zelda:** Uma alma apenas não fará diferença.

**Anne:** Estou a ver. Karen, ouviste? Se te tornares minha aliada, não te roubo a alma. O que queres fazer?

A Karen parecia hesitante.

**Karen:** Tornar-me má... outra vez...

**Anne:** Depressa. Dá-me uma resposta ou tiro-te a alma!

**Karen:** Está bem... se assim posso continuar a viver. Eu aceito.

A Zelda sorriu.

**Zelda:** Muito bem. Poder Negro!

Um poder negro envolveu o corpo da Karen e os seus olhos brilharam.

**Zelda:** Agora, és uma de nós.

**Karen:** Sim, agora estou do vosso lado. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Minutos depois, o Josh, o Leon, o Pit e o Rick chegaram aquele local, onde a Karen e a Anne os esperavam. A Zelda tinha ido embora.

**Josh:** Anne, o que fizeste à Marina?

**Anne:** Oh, ela desapareceu.

**Josh:** Não... a Marina... não!

**Anne:** Oh, coitadinhos de vocês. O Josh perdeu a Marina, o Pit perdeu a Serenity, o Leon perdeu a Sara, o Rick perdeu a Laura... hum, coitados, não é, Karen?

A Karen sorriu maliciosamente.

**Karen:** Pois é, coitadinhos.

**Pit:** Karen, o que se passa?

**Anne:** Ela agora é minha aliada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Os quatro guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Não pode ser! Karen, tu estavas do lado do bem!

**Karen:** Os lados mudam. Para eu sobreviver, teve de ser assim.

**Anne:** Karen, vai tratar de roubar a alma ao Dean, à Sabrina e companhia, está bem? Eu trato destes guerreiros chatos.

**Karen:** Ok. Até já.

A Karen desapareceu no ar.

**Leon:** Não! Ela não vai magoar o meu bebé!

**Anne:** Calma. Eu falei com ela antes de vocês virem. Não se preocupem, o bebé fica comigo. Vou criá-lo eu. Quanto aos outros, bem, terão de desaparecer.

**Pit:** Anne, vamos ter de te parar. Os quatro juntos!

**Anne:** Oh, a sério? Gostava de ver isso! Vamos lá então!

Os quatro guerreiros puseram-se em posição de ataque.

Entretanto, a Karen tinha aparecido à porta da pizzaria. Abriu a porta e entrou. A Dalila, a Amy, o Dean e a Sabrina olharam para ela.

**Sabrina:** Então Karen?

**Dean:** Conseguiram parar a Anne?

**Karen:** Não. Ela roubou a alma à Sara, à Laura, à Marina e à Serenity.

**Sabrina:** Não! Ela roubou a alma da Sara?

**Amy:** Oh não... Anne, o que fizeste? - **disse ela, chocada, sentando-se numa cadeira.**

**Dalila:** Pelo menos tu conseguiste escapar, Karen.

**Karen:** Bem, escapei-me de ter a minha alma roubada, sim. - **disse ela.** - Mas agora sou aliada da Anne.

O Dean avançou rapidamente.

**Dean:** Karen, não podes estar a falar a sério!

A Karen sorriu.

**Karen:** Acham que não?

A Dalila e a Amy afastaram-se. A Sabrina pegou no Andrew, que estava no carrinho de bebé.

**Sabrina:** Vieste para nos roubar as nossas almas, não foi?

**Karen:** Sim. Foram essas as ordens da Anne. - **disse ela, erguendo a mão.** - E depois, vou levar o Andrew comigo.

De volta à Anne, ela estava a lutar contra os quatro guerreiros e tinham acabado de lançar o Leon e o Rick contra um carro.

**Anne:** Patetas! Não me podem vencer! - **gritou ela.** - Raio Alma!

**Pit:** Não!

O raio acertou no Leon e no Rick e pouco depois, os seus corpos desapareceram.

**Pit:** Oh não...

**Josh:** Agora só restamos nós...

Mas de seguida, a Anne apareceu atrás do Pit.

**Anne:** Raio Alma!

O Pit gritou e caiu no chão.

**Anne:** Correcção Josh, agora só restas tu.

De seguida, o corpo do Pit desapareceu.

**Josh:** Oh não...

**Anne:** Prepara-te Josh. É a tua vez.

Nesse momento, um sapato veio a voar e embateu na cabeça da Anne, que recuou. A alguns metros deles estavam a Felícia e o Nelson.

**Felícia:** Não vamos deixar que faças mal a esse guerreiro!

**Nelson:** Felícia, eu estou cheio de medo! - **gritou ele, segurando uma câmara.**

A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Oh, que bom, estou na televisão. Óptimo. Filmem tudo. Tenho uma coisa a dizer.

A Felícia pareceu surpreendida.

**Felícia:** Er... está bem...

**Anne:** Pessoas da cidade Starfield, preparem-se. Eu quero as vossas almas. Já roubei as almas de quase todos os Guerreiros dos Elementos e as vossas almas serão a seguir!

A Felícia tremeu e o Nelson deixou a câmara cair no chão.

**Nelson:** Vamos sair daqui! - **gritou ele, começando a fugir.**

**Anne:** Raio Alma!

O raio acertou no Nelson e ele caiu no chão, desaparecendo de seguida.

**Felícia:** Não! O que fizeste ao meu marido?!

**Anne:** A alma dele agora é minha. Não se preocupe, você também vai perder a sua e juntar-se a ele.

Na casa da Anne, a mãe da Anne e a Mindy tinham visto a notícia na televisão.

**Mãe da Anne:** Oh não... Anne... o que estás a fazer?

**Mindy:** Ela ficou má! O cabelo dela estava diferente, mãe!

Na Câmara Municipal, a mãe da Marina estava a começar a saber do assunto.

**Mãe da Marina:** Não pode ser! - **gritou ela, indignada.** - A Anne Slate ficou má? Investiguem isso depressa! E quero saber se a minha filha está bem.

De volta à Anne, ela sorriu à Felícia e ao Josh. O corpo da Anne estava cada vez mais rodeado de escuridão. De seguida, a Karen apareceu perto da Anne, com o Andrew nos braços.

**Karen:** Já está. Roubei-lhes as almas e trouxe o Andrew.

**Anne:** Óptimo. Agora deixa-me só acabar com estes dois e podemos ir embora daqui.

**E assim termina este capítulo. A Sara, a Marina, a Serenity, o Leon, o Rick e o Pit desapareceram e a Karen voltou para o lado do mal. As coisas parecem negras para o Josh e a Felícia, que ainda se aguentam. Mas será que aguentarão muito tempo? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	13. Escuridão no Coração

**Capítulo 13: Escuridão no Coração**

De seguida, a Karen apareceu perto da Anne, com o Andrew nos braços.

**Karen:** Já está. Roubei-lhes as almas e trouxe o Andrew.

**Anne:** Óptimo. Agora deixa-me só acabar com estes dois e podemos ir embora daqui.

A Anne virou-se para o Josh e para a Felícia.

**Anne:** Agora, desapareçam! Raio Alma!

O raio foi na direcção da Felícia, mas no momento, seguinte, uma onde de energia repeliu o raio para longe.

**Anne:** O que foi isto?

De seguida, aparecendo do ar, surgiu a Pandora.

**Pandora:** Anne, não vais fazer mal a esta jornalista tão simpática, que me fez uma entrevista... bem, há bastante tempo.

**Felícia:** Você salvou-me! Tem direito a outra entrevista!

**Pandora:** Uau, a sério? Obrigada. - **disse ela, sorrindo. Depois tornou-se séria e encarou a Anne. -** Está na hora de parares.

**Anne:** Hunf, nem pensar!

A Pandora avançou e a Anne também.

**Pandora:** Queres provar do meu poder?

**Anne:** Ora, vem lá. Eu sou mais forte!

As duas começaram a lutar ferozmente. Raios contra raios, explosões contra explosões.

**Josh:** Felícia, fuja! - **gritou ele.**

A Felícia hesitou mas depois saiu dali a correr. A Karen observava tudo, segurando o pequeno Andrew. Aproximou-se do Josh.

**Karen:** Josh, não tens hipótese contra a Anne. Vais perder a tua alma.

**Josh:** Antes perder a alma que trair os meus amigos, como tu fizeste! - **gritou ele.**

A Karen pareceu furiosa.

**Karen:** A Anne quer tirar-te a alma, caso contrário, tirava-ta eu agora.

De seguida, deu-se uma nova explosão e a Pandora foi atirada contra o chão. A Anne sorriu.

**Pandora:** Não pode ser... estás muito mais forte que dantes...

**Anne:** A sério? Obrigada por teres dito o óbvio. Agora, desaparece. Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou na Pandora e pouco depois, ela desapareceu. A Anne virou-se para o Josh.

**Anne:** É a tua vez, Josh.

**Josh:** Choque Electrizante!

O ataque foi na direcção da Anne, mas ela desviou-se.

**Anne:** Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou no Josh e ele caiu no chão.

**Josh:** Oh não...

**Anne:** Pronto, eras o último guerreiro bonzinho. A Marie e o Lance estão noutro universo, por isso, não os posso apanhar agora. Ei, espera lá, falta a nossa queria Helena!

**Karen:** Sim, ela está na América.

O corpo do Josh desapareceu nesse momento.

**Anne:** Fica aqui Karen. Volto já. Vou fazer uma visita à Helena... hum... deixa ver**... - a Anne concentrou-se. -** Ah, já sei onde ela está.

A Anne desapareceu e voltou a aparecer num avião. Avisada do que tinha acontecido, a Helena estava a caminho da cidade Starfield, com o seu namorado Ken.

Quando a Anne apareceu no meio do avião, os passageiros ficaram surpresos.

**Senhora:** Quem é esta?

**Rapaz:** Como é que ela apareceu assim?

**Helena:** Anne! - **gritou ela, levantando-se.**

**Anne:** Pessoal, as vossas almas são minhas. Super Raio Alma!

**Helena:** Não!

Um poderoso raio acertou em todos os passageiros.

**Helena:** Anne...

O Ken agarrou a mão da Helena e pouco depois, todos desapareceram. A Anne sorriu.

**Anne:** Feito. Hum...

A Anne virou-se e viu duas hospedeiras que estavam encolhidas a um canto.

**Anne:** Faltam estas duas e os pilotos... bom, desta vez, deixo-os ir.

A Anne desapareceu e voltou a aparecer ao lado da Karen, na cidade Starfield.

**Anne:** Vamos tratar de recolher muito mais almas. Vamos até ao ponto mais alto da cidade, a Torre Olsen.

A Anne e a Karen, segurando o Andrew, desapareceram dali, reaparecendo no topo da Torre Olsen.

**Anne:** Pronto, é daqui que temos de continuar com o plano.

**Karen:** Hum... mas vamos fazer o quê?

**Anne:** Vamos roubar as almas todas... ou pelo menos, as que conseguirmos. Mas antes, tenho de me certificar que três pessoas não são afectadas. Fica aqui. Já volto.

A Anne desapareceu e reapareceu na sua casa em frente à mãe dela e à Mindy.

**Mãe da Anne:** Anne!

**Mindy:** Vimos-te na televisão... o que se passa?

**Anne:** Vocês, vêem comigo.

A Anne agarrou na sua mãe e na Mindy e desapareceu. De seguida apareceu no trabalho do seu pai e levou-o também. Apareceram os quatro na Torre Olsen.

**Mãe da Anne:** Mas o que se passa?

**Anne:** Eu vou roubar as almas de todos, mas não queria que vocês fossem afectados. Agora, fiquem quietos.

**Mindy:** Roubar as almas?

**Anne:** É a única maneira de trazer o Peter de volta. - **disse ela, aproximando-se da beira do prédio.**

Enquanto a família da Anne ficava confusa, ela ergueu as mãos.

**Anne:** Agora sinto-me com mais força. Tenho mais meios para tirar almas do que andar pela cidade a lançar raios a uma pessoa de cada vez. - **disse ela.** - Poder Negro, vem a mim. Abate-te sobre esta cidade e tira as almas a toda a gente! Chuva de Raios Alma!

De seguida, começaram a chover raios do céu, caindo sobre a cidade e as pessoas. As pessoa tentavam fugir, enquanto os raios caíam sobre elas e elas começavam a desaparecer.

A Felícia, que ia a correr pela cidade, levou com um raio e pouco depois, desapareceu. A mãe da Marina veio à janela da câmara ver o que se estava a passar.

**Mãe da Marina:** Isto é mau. Escondam-se todos!

Mas de seguida, vários raios entraram pela janela e acertaram nela, fazendo-a desaparecer. E foi assim por toda a cidade. A Britney, a Courtney e o Ben, que estavam na praia, tentaram fugir.

**Courtney: **Oh não!

**Britney: **Não quero morrer!

Mas de seguida, os três levaram com alguns raios e os seus corpos desapareceram.

A maioria dos pais dos guerreiros também foi atingida, desaparecendo. Escaparam-se os pais da Karen, que não estavam na cidade e os pais do Rick, que se esconderam com a pequena Rachel na cave da sua casa.

A Anne sorriu, sentido o seu poder aumentar ainda mais.

**Anne:** Sim! As suas almas são todas minhas!

**Mãe da Anne:** Não... que horror!

**Pai da Anne:** Ela ficou louca...

**Karen:** A Anne quer trazer o Peter de volta, usando as almas das outras pessoas. - **explicou ela.**

**Mãe da Anne:** Karen, porque não fazes nada para a parar?

**Karen:** Eu estou do lado dela.

**Pai da Anne:** Mas porquê?

**Karen:** Ela tirou as almas aos nossos amigos. A todos eles. E iria tirar a minha se eu não me tornasse aliada dela. E assim, escolhi viver e estar do lado dela.

**Mindy:** Ela tirou as almas aos outros? À Sara, à Sabrina, à Marina e aos outros?

**Karen:** Sim. Todos desapareceram.

**Mãe da Anne:** Não posso deixar que ela faça isso. Anne, pára já com isso! -** gritou ela, aproximando-se da Anne. -** Ordeno-te que pares com isso!

**Anne:** Não! Não vou parar!

A mãe da Anne ergueu a mão e deu uma bofetada na Anne.

**Mãe da Anne:** Eu ainda sou a tua mãe, por isso obedece-me!

Os olhos da Anne faiscaram de raiva.

**Anne:** Você bateu-me? Não é a minha mãe verdadeira, não tem o direito. Desapareça! Raio Alma!

O ataque acertou na mãe da Anne e ela caiu no chão.

**Pai da Anne:** Querida! - **gritou ele, ajoelhando-se ao lado da mulher. -** Estás bem?

Mas de seguida, o corpo da mãe da Anne desapareceu.

**Pai da Anne:** Não!

**Mindy:** Mãe!

**Karen:** Ela desapareceu. - **disse ela.**

O Andrew começou a chorar e a Karen tentou embalá-lo, mas sem grandes resultados. A Mindy, furiosa, virou-se para a Anne.

**Mindy:** Malvada! Devolve a nossa mãe! - **gritou ela.**

**Anne:** Hunf, foi muito má ideia ter-vos trazido para aqui. Devia ter-vos deixado ser trespassados pelos meus raios. Paciência, ainda estão a tempo disso. Raio Alma! Raio Alma!

Um raio acertou no pai da Anne e outro na Mindy e eles caíram no chão.

**Pai da Anne: **Como pudeste… Anne…

**Mindy: **Malvada…

Logo de seguida, os seus corpos desapareceram. A Karen conseguiu acalmar o Andrew.

**Karen: **E agora?

**Anne: **Vamos ver se temos almas suficientes. - **disse ela, caminhando até à Karen e tocando-lhe no ombro. - **Vamos!

De seguida, elas desapareceram e reapareceram na sala escura, onde Zelda as esperava, olhando para o grande recipiente, agora cheio de almas.

**Zelda:** Bom trabalho, Anne. Já temos almas suficientes.

**Anne:** Podemos trazer o Peter de volta?

**Zelda:** Sim. Vamos começar o ritual.

A Karen olhou para o grande recipiente.

**Karen:** Aquilo ali dentro são as almas?

**Zelda:** São. Vão ser consumidas quando o ritual estiver quase concluído.

**Karen:** Tipo... hum... as pessoas estão mortas?

**Zelda:** Ainda não. Estão enclausuradas dentro do recipiente. Só morrem mesmo quando as suas almas forem consumidas.

**Anne:** Vá, despachem-se. Quero o meu Peter de volta. - **disse ela.**

A Karen pousou o Andrew num berço que a Anne fez aparecer.

**Karen:** Só mais uma pergunta. O que aconteceria, se por exemplo, o recipiente se partisse e as almas saíssem cá para fora?

**Zelda:** Hum, isso era mau. As pessoas ficariam livres novamente. Mas isso não vai acontecer. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

A Karen sorriu também.

**Karen:** Pois é... não vai acontecer, porque somos todas más, não é? - **perguntou ela.**

**Zelda:** Claro.

**Karen:** Oh, que pena... lamento desapontá-la, mas eu sou do bem e não do mal!

A Anne e a Zelda ficaram alarmadas.

**Karen:** Iceberg Congelante!

Um iceberg surgiu por debaixo do recipiente e o recipiente partiu-se em mil bocadinhos. Os corpos das pessoas começaram a reaparecer naquela sala e elas começaram a levantar-se.

**Zelda:** Não! Não!

**Anne:** Karen, traidora!

A Karen sorriu-lhe.

**Karen:** Querida Anne, eu há muito tempo que sou do lado bom. E já fui do lado mau. Não me conseguem controlar.

As pessoas começaram a levantar-se.

**Zelda:** Mas não pode ser! Eu viu que tinhas escuridão no teu coração.

**Karen:** Eu já fui má. E a escuridão existe em todos os corações. No meu, em particular, existe em demasiada. Mas eu sei controlá-la. Anne, quando me falaste do tal recipiente, pensei logo que talvez houvesse maneira de trazer as pessoas de volta, por isso alinhei no jogo e menti-vos, fazendo-vos pensar que estava do vosso lado.

A Anne e a Zelda pareciam furiosas.

**Anne:** Não faz mal. Eu posso capturar as almas outra vez!

**Leon: **Choque da Escuridão!

**Laura: **Explosão Escaldante!

Os dois ataques acertaram na Anne, fazendo-a cair no chão. A Anne levantou-se logo de seguida, mas os outros guerreiros já estavam ao lado da Karen.

**Rick:** Estamos de volta.

**Sara:** Anne, tu és forte, mas se nos unirmos todos, vamos vencer-te!

**Anne:** Karen... mas tu não és boa! Tu roubaste a alma à Sabrina e aos outros!

A Karen sorriu.

**Karen:** Isso foi o que eu te disse. Eu entrei na pizzaria e depois contei-lhes dos meus planos. Eles estão bem escondidos e em segurança. Mas foi um bocado complicado convencer a Sabrina a deixar-me trazer o Andrew.

Por essa altura, a Sara e o Leon estavam já a pegar no Andrew.

**Karen:** Como vêem, eu enganei-vos às duas.

**Pit:** Até a nós enganaste. Pensámos que te tinhas tornado má.

**Karen:** Pessoal, têm de ter mais confiança em mim. - **disse ela.** - E agora, Anne, prepara-te!

A Anne deu um passo atrás. A Zelda fez o mesmo.

**Marina: **Isto é por me teres roubado a alma! Energia de Pedras!

**Rick: **Energia dos Elementos!

**Helena: **Esfera de Luz! **– gritou ela, que se tinha transformado mal tinha saído do recipiente.**

A Anne elevou as mãos e com algum custo, conseguiu parar os ataques e anulá-los. A Serenity avançou.

**Serenity:** Eu sinto uma energia muito má vinda daquela mulher. - **disse ela, apontando para a Zelda.** - Ela é muito má. E está a mentir à Anne. Sinto-o.

**Zelda:** Eu? Não estou nada a mentir!

**Laura:** Esperem... Anne, como é que tens a certeza de que roubar as almas ia trazer o Peter de volta?

**Anne:** A Zelda disse-me.

**Helena:** E tu acreditaste? Será verdade?

A Anne encarou a Zelda.

**Anne:** É verdade, não é?

**Zelda:** Claro que é.

Mas a Anne parecia desconfiada.

**Anne:** Estou a sentir agora... está a mentir-me! Conte-me a verdade!

A Zelda parecia furiosa.

**Zelda:** Queres saber a verdade? Pois bem, o ritual era para eu ficar com todos os teus poderes! - **gritou ela.** - Eu tenho uma doença grave, que me fez perder metade dos meus poderes. Por isso, vim à tua procura, minha filha legitima, que tinha poderes como os meus. Queria roubá-los para mim.

**Anne:** Argh, então nunca se preocupou comigo!

**Zelda:** Claro que não! Eu não te queria, mas o teu pai fez questão de que tu nascesses, mesmo que depois não tenha querido saber de ti. E então, abandonamos-te. E quando descobri a parte da minha doença, fui à tua procura. Tive sorte que o Peter morreu e foi mais fácil trazer-te para o meu lado. Eu queria que tu chegasses ao ponto máximo do teu poder e depois ia roubar-to.

A Anne ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Anne:** E o Peter? Posso trazê-lo de volta?

**Zelda:** Parva! Não há maneira nenhuma de o trazer de volta! Era tudo mentira! Nunca mais o vais ver!

A Anne deu um passo atrás, atordoada.

**Anne:** Não... oh não...

Os pais adoptivos da Anne e a Mindy observavam tudo, sem saber o que dizer, sentido pena da Anne e ao mesmo tempo mágoa por ela lhes ter roubado as almas. A Laura e a Marina aproximaram-se.

**Anne:** Cheguem-se para lá! - **gritou ela.** - Não preciso da vossa piedade... Peter... argh, vai pagar por me ter mentido!

A Anne apareceu em frente à Zelda e agarrou-lhe o pescoço.

**Zelda:** Pára! Eu sou a tua mãe!

**Rick:** Não faças isso, Anne!

**Pai da Anne: **Pára! Anne!

**Anne:** Você nunca foi minha mãe. Mentirosa!

Num movimento rápido, a Anne partiu o pescoço da Zelda e ela caiu no chão, morta. Da multidão, surgiu a Rebeca.

**Rebeca:** Assassina!

**Anne:** Remoinho Fatal!

O ataque acertou na Rebeca e o corpo da Rebeca desmembrou-se, lançando partes do corpo para todo o lado. As pessoas começaram a fugir dali, saindo para as ruas da cidade.

**Anne:** Peter... afinal não te posso trazer de volta...

**Karen:** Anne... tu ainda podes voltar a ser boa. Pronto, mataste aqueles três assaltantes, mais estas duas, mas de resto, as outras pessoas estão bem.

A energia maléfica em volta do corpo da Anne intensificou-se ainda mais. Ela olhou para todas as pessoas que não tinham fugido: os guerreiros, os seus pais e alguns conhecidos.

**Anne:** Se o Peter não pode voltar, eu vou ter com ele ao além. E todos vocês. Todo o mundo, vem comigo.

A energia intensificou-se ainda mais, lançando as pessoas ao chão. Os olhos da Anne ficaram vermelhos.

**Anne:** Vou destruir o mundo todo!

Os guerreiros tentaram levantar-se.

**Leon:** Não podes fazer isso!

**Josh:** Não sejas doida, Anne! Pára com o que estás a fazer.

**Anne:** Um dia. Dou-vos mais um dia de vida e depois, puf, o mundo vai ser destruído. Adeus.

A Anne desapareceu no ar e a energia cessou. Todos se levantaram.

**Mãe da Anne:** Oh não... ela está completamente perdida... - **disse ela, chorando.** - A nossa Anne...

O marido abraçou-a.

**Pit:** Parece que temos um problema bastante grande.

**Karen:** E ao que parece, mesmo que nós juntássemos todos os nossos poderes, não íamos conseguir vencer a Anne... estamos tramados... e logo agora que a minha empresa estava a ir tão bem!

Mais tarde, o grupinho encontrou-se na mansão da Karen para falarem.

**Karen:** Então, o que podemos fazer?

**Laura:** Ou lutamos, sem grandes hipóteses de ganhar ou ficamos de braços cruzados e esperamos até que a Anne destrua o mundo. - **disse ela.**

**Rick:** Nenhum das hipóteses me agrada.

A Sara deu um murro na mesa e todos olharam para ela.

**Sara:** Eu tenho um filho para criar e não posso deixar que a Anne nos condene a todos! Não vou deixar! Vou lutar!

**Leon:** Eu estou a com Sara.

**Karen:** Esperem. Pessoal, vocês viram como a Anne está... ela é muito forte e está desequilibrada. Se lutarmos com ela... e conseguirmos de alguma maneira vencê-la, algum de nós conseguirá matá-la?

Todos ficaram silenciosos.

**Karen:** Acho quase impossível ela recuperar. Se a vencermos, mas não a matarmos, mas cedo ou mais tarde, ela volta ao lado negro e acaba mesmo connosco. Se formos lutar contra ela, vamos ter de ter consciência de que só há duas soluções. Ou ela nos mata e destrói o mundo ou nós vencemos e matamo-la a ela.

Passaram-se minutos sem que nenhum deles falasse. Cada um tinha os seus pensamentos e dúvidas sobre o que deveriam fazer.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Nunca pensei que algum dia teríamos de enfrentar um dos nossos... claro que há três anos o ser maligno Possius possuiu alguns de nós, mas foi diferente... e agora, a Anne quer destruir o mundo. Não posso deixar que ela faça isso!_

_**Sabrina (pensando):**__ Quem me dera a mim ter poderes para os poder ajudar. Se eles tomarem a decisão de lutar, o que posso eu fazer? Custa-me pensar nisso, mas entre a morte da Anne ou a destruição do mundo... que morra a Anne._

_**Rick (pensando):**__ A Anne não hesitou em roubar as nossas almas para trazer o Peter de volta. Quando soube que não o poderia fazer... não sei, acho que ficou tão desgostosa que decidiu acabar com tudo. Mas em vez de se matar só a ela, quer que toda a gente morra._

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Como é que eu posso matar a Anne? Ela ajudou-me quando a minha mãe esteve doente. Aliás, ela ajudou toda a gente. Nem acredito que ela agora seja má..._

_**Josh (pensando):**__ A Anne tornou-se na inimiga mais poderosa que alguma vez tivemos. Não vejo como a podemos vencer, mesmo que tentemos lutar contra ela. Mas eu não quero ficar de braços cruzados enquanto ela destrói o mundo._

_**Helena (pensando): **__É difícil lutar contra inimigos, mas mais difícil é lutar contra amigos. No entanto, não temos outra opção. Não posso deixar que a Anne destrua o mundo. Não. Todos merecem viver e ela não tem o direito de condenar toda a gente à morte._

_**Pit (pensando): **__A Anne foi a primeira guerreira que encontrei. Sempre soube que ela era especial, mas nunca senti que ela tivesse esta energia negra. Ela parecia tão boa pessoa… não ela, era boa pessoa. A morte do Peter é que a fez tornar-se assim… e agora, não me parece que possa voltar ao que era._

**Karen:** Pessoal, o que fazemos então?

Todos olharam para ela.

**Sabrina:** Eu, se fosse a vocês, lutava. Mas vocês é que sabem.

A Sara levantou-se.

**Sara:** Eu vou lutar. Por um futuro para o meu filho, eu vou lutar.

A Marina levantou-se também.

**Marina:** Eu casei-me recentemente e quero ter uma família. Não posso cruzar os braços e ficar à espera que o mundo acabe.

**Pit:** Pessoal, acho que talvez haja uma solução para vencer a Anne.

Todos olharam para ele.

**Pit:** No passado, unimos os nossos poderes para vencer inimigos fortes. Vamos voltar a fazê-lo. Vamos juntar os melhores lutadores para enfrentar a Anne. E podemos pedir energia às pessoas. Vamos dar tudo por tudo!

**Sara:** A Felícia vai ajudar-nos a promover o que queremos fazer. Mas a Anne vai saber.

**Pit:** Sim. Mas não importa. Pessoal, vamos a isso?

Todos se levantaram.

**Todos:** Vamos a isso. Vamos salvar o mundo mais uma vez!

**E assim, graças à Karen, os guerreiros voltaram e as outras pessoas também. Mas agora, os guerreiros e não só eles, terão de enfrentar a Anne na batalha final, que decidirá se o mundo permanece intacto ou se a Anne o destrói. Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	14. A Batalha Final

**Capítulo 14: A Batalha Final**

O grupinho separou-se, cada um tendo tarefas para cumprir. A Sara correu a ir falar com a Felícia sobre o que queriam fazer.

**Felícia: **Mas é claro que vamos anunciar isso a todo o mundo. - **disse ela, pegando no telefone. **- Estou? Cancelem o telejornal, as novelas e tudo o mais. Sim, eu sei muito bem o que estou a mandar fazer! Isto é uma questão de vida ou de morte para todo o mundo!

O Pit foi depressa até ao universo onde estavam a Marie e o Lance e explicou a situação.

**Marie:** Isso é horrível. - **disse ela, perplexa.** - Mas conta connosco.

**Lance:** E aposto que alguns dos estudantes da nossa escola vão querer ajudar também.

A Marie e o Lance explicaram a situação aos seus estudantes.

**Estudante 1:** Vamos ajudar! Vamos salvar outro universo!

**Estudante 2:** Sim! Vamos lá!

A Serenity foi até à Atlântida, pedir a ajuda do rei Zednar.

**Zednar:** Claro que eu ajudo. Não quero que o mundo acabe. Tudo bem que no passado eu não gostava muito de ajudar, mas mudei. E as pessoas que tenho aqui, que também têm poderes especiais, vão ajudar também.

A Marina tinha ido falar com a sua mãe para ela falar com todas as câmaras e com o governo.

**Mãe da Marina:** Vou fazer o melhor que puder, querida.

**Marina:** Estou a contar contigo, mãe.

A Karen tinha ligado aos pais.

**Mãe da Karen:** Filha, tu gasta o dinheiro que quiseres, mas faz o que puderes!

**Karen:** É o que vou fazer.

**Mãe da Karen:** Nós vamos informar toda a gente que conhecemos. E olha que é mesmo muita gente.

**Pai da Karen:** Vamos desligar esta chamada e começar já a ligar a toda a gente!

A Laura tinha ido até ao laboratório do Dr. X.

**Dr. X:** E precisam da minha ajuda?

**Laura:** Você tem muitas engenhocas. De certeza que podem ajudar.

**Dr. X:** Claro que eu ajudo. Vou ajudar-vos sim. E vou contactar todos os colegas que conheço para ajudarem também.

A Amy, que conhecida a prima da enteada da avó do presidente Busha apressou-se a contactar essa tal prima e o presidente Busha ficou logo a par de tudo.

**Presidente Busha:** Pessoal, amanhã vamos dar toda a energia que tivermos. E vamos mobilizar o exército!

A Helena contactou todos os serviços que conhecia.

**Comandante:** O que me está a pedir é perigoso.

**Helena:** Eu sei, mas é importante. Temos presas muitas pessoas com poderes mágicos, mas que podem ajudar a combater a Anne. Confie em mim. Peça-lhes ajuda em troca de recompensas. Se o mundo acabar, eles também morrem.

**Comandante:** Está bem. Se falharmos, de qualquer maneira, já não me podem culpar por os ter mandado soltar, porque estaremos todos mortos.

O canal de televisão começou a passar a notícia da doação de energia. Os pais da Karen contactaram todos os famosos que conheciam.

**Cindinha Jardim:** Claro que ajudo! Ia lá deixar as minhas ricas filhas morrerem quando o mundo acabar! Eu ajudo!

**Rainha Isabelinha II:** Claro que eu vou ajudar. Amanhã, vou pôr os meus súbditos todos com as mãos no ar para darem energia aos guerreiros!

**José Castelo Negro:** Eu vou ajudar porque tenho uma plástica marcada para a semana e não quero que o mundo acabe sem eu fazer a plástica primeiro!

**Betty Frankenstein:** I will help! I'm so happy that I will help!

**Rei Juane Carlos:** Porque no te callas? Quê? Não, estava aqui a falar com a minha mulher. Claro que vamos ajudar. Amanhã, os espanhóis vão todos ajudar!

**Júlia Dinheiro:** Sim, posso ajudar. Até faço propaganda no meu programa. Em vez de estar sempre a falar no cara e coroa, falo antes do final do mundo e como podem ajudar, sem gastarem um cêntimo.

**Adalberto João Jardim:** Mas isto é a república das bananas ou quê? Então vai acabar-se o mundo assim sem mais nem menos, nem um aviso com sete dias de antecedência? Pois bem, eu vou ajudar, só para contrariar porque para a próxima, têm de avisar com antecedência.

**José Sócattos:** Bem, eu não faço nada no governo, mas sempre posso mandar os portugueses pôr as mãos no ar.

Nessa noite, os guerreiros juntaram-se.

**Helena:** Está tudo encaminhado.

**Marina:** Toda a gente quer ajudar. Até os chineses!

**Dean:** Pessoal, amanhã é o dia decisivo... e até pode ser realmente, o último dia de todos.

Todos se entreolharam.

**Rick:** Amanhã, vamos para a guerra.

No dia seguinte, toda a gente se levantou cedo, começando a preparar tudo. A Anne tinha sido localizada num vasto campo não muito longe da cidade Starfield. Todos se mobilizavam.

A Marie e o Lance trouxeram os seus alunos para a cidade Starfield e o rei Zednar e a Pandora fizeram o mesmo com os seus. Muitos dos aliados dos guerreiros se juntaram na cidade Starfield.

**Darius:** Vai ser hoje. O fim do mundo.

**Carine:** Não agoires, Darius! Vai correr tudo bem. Eles vão vencer. Quem me dera que ainda tivéssemos poderes para podermos ajudar, além de lhes dar-mos energia.

**Max:** Guerreiros, estamos com vocês.

**Alir:** Vamos ter fé.

**Clara: **A Anne vai perder. Tenho a certeza.

Às onze da manhã, a Anne começou a realizar uma magia poderosa. O céu ficou completamente negro.

**Anne:** Está na hora. Peter, em breve, iremos todos para onde tu estás.

Um raio negro caiu perto da Anne, fazendo a terra tremer e o chão ficar negro também.

**Anne:** Poder do Mal, abate-te sobre nós e destrói tudo!

**Rick:** Pára!

A Anne virou-se. Aproximando-se dela vinham milhares de pessoas. Os guerreiros, os alunos da Marie e do Lance, a Pandora, o rei Zednar e os seus alunos, o doutor X e alguns dos seus colegas, com grandes máquinas. Além deles havia também vários homens do exército empunhando armas, tanques de guerras, aviões de combate que percorriam os céus e alguns helicópteros com câmaras de filmar. Depois vinham várias pessoas que podiam usar magia, algumas delas que estavam presas por uso impróprio dessa mesma magia.

**Anne:** Bem, vocês não se esqueceram de convidar ninguém, pois não?

**Rick:** Anne, desiste de destruir o mundo.

**Anne:** Não! O mundo vai acabar hoje!

**Karen:** Sendo assim, temos de te vencer.

Todos os guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Zednar:** Pessoal, atacar!

**Anne:** Raio do Mal Total!

Enquanto a Anne lançava o seu raio para atacar todos os outros, a guerra tinha rebentado. Quem usava magia lançava feitiços, voavam balas pelo ar, mísseis e raios lasers, todos indo na direcção da Anne e tentando furar o raio dela.

**Anne:** Argh... são fortes!

O raio da Anne foi dissipado.

**Anne:** Bolas! Barreira do Mal!

Uma barreira envolveu a Anne. Todos os ataques se dirigiram à barreira, mas ela parecia bastante sólida.

**Guerreiros:** Raio Final dos Elementos!

O ataque foi contra a barreira, tentando forçá-la. Num dos helicópteros, a Felícia olhou para a câmara.

**Felícia:** Caros telespectadores, mãos para o ar, agora!

Por todo o mundo, as pessoas levantam as mãos.

**Sabrina:** Força guerreiros!

**Alir:** Contamos com vocês!

**Presidente Busha:** Vençam o mal!

**Mãe da Karen:** Isto é emocionante!

**Lili Canetas:** Toca a dar energia!

**Amy: **Desculpa Anne, mas o mundo não pode acabar. Força guerreiros!

**Gabriel: **Laura, guerreiros, vão conseguir!

O raio dos elementos ficou cada vez mais forte. A Anne tremeu.

**Anne:** Bolas... eles estão a ser mais fortes que eu...

**Zednar:** Continuem a atirar, ela está a ceder! - **gritou ele, lançando um feitiço.**

**Pandora:** Raio Atlântico!

**Dr. X:** Raio Laser! - **gritou ele, usando a sua pistola laser para disparar.**

**Felícia:** Sapato! - **gritou ela, atirando um sapato do helicóptero.**

O sapato embateu contra a barreira, onde um míssil acabara de embater, fazendo uma grande explosão.

**Rick:** Pessoal, mantenham o raio.

**Sara:** Vamos conseguir.

**Laura:** Por todos, temos de vencer.

**Josh:** Só mais um pouco...

O raio continuava a acertar na barreira. A Anne caiu no chão.

**Anne:** Não... aguento mais...

De seguida, a barreira desapareceu e todos os ataques foram directamente contra a Anne.

**Anne:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Deu-se uma explosão enorme, lançando todos ao chão. Os guerreiros largaram-se uns dos outros e caíram ao chão também. Os aviões e helicópteros foram atirados para longe e houve um tanque que voou e embateu numa árvore.

Os guerreiros levantaram-se com dificuldade. Havia muita poeira no ar.

**Karen:** Conseguem ver a Anne?

**Helena:** Não...

**Leon:** Eu também não.

Eles deixaram a poeira assentar e viram a Anne no meio de um grande buraco.

**Sara: **Estará morta?

Todos se entreolharam. Nesse momento, a Anne mexeu-se.

**Karen: **Ela está viva...

**Rick: **Não podemos deixar que ela recupere... temos de a matar. - **disse ele, pegando numa espada que trazia à cintura. -** Eu vou lá.

O Rick avançou com a espada na mão. Os outros entreolharam-se e foram atrás dele. A Anne abriu os olhos e viu o Rick e os outros a aproximar-se. Levantou-se com dificuldade. Os seus cabelos estavam de novo castanhos.

**Anne:** Vocês venceram. - **disse ela.**

**Rick:** Anne, tu tens de morrer. Desculpa.

**Serenity:** Espera! - **disse ela, avançando rapidamente.** - A energia negra... está muito mais baixa agora. Eu sinto-a mais fraca.

**Anne:** Pessoal, oiçam-me. - **pediu ela.** - Eu... desculpem por tudo. Eu estava semi-consciente do que se estava a passar. Eu queria tanto o Peter de volta... que fiz estas coisas horríveis. Não tenho perdão.

Nenhum dos outros falou. Não sabiam o que haviam de dizer.

**Anne:** Mas o mal desenvolveu-se demasiado. Está dentro de mim. Está contido por uns minutos, mas vai voltar a possuir-me. - **disse ela.** - Por isso, tenho mesmo de morrer. Mas antes, queria despedir-me de vocês.

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Anne:** Adorei ter-vos conhecido. Foram uns amigos maravilhosos. Todos vocês. Laura, espero que consigas tornar-te médica. Sara, espero que tudo te corra bem. Cuida do teu bebé. És uma boa mãe. Marina, espero que tenhas muitos filhos e sejas feliz com o Josh. Leon, cuida bem da Sara. Rick, boa sorte para o teu futuro. Helena, quando te conheci pensei que não eras uma boa pessoa, mas és. Desejo-te tudo de bom. E a ti, Karen, a mais directa de todos nós, desejo que continues a ser como és, porque não deves mudar. Todos gostamos de ti assim.

A Anne sorriu a todos.

**Anne:** Quero que peçam perdão por mim à minha família. Ao meu pai, à minha mãe e a Mindy. E aos vossos pais e a todos os que magoei, também.

**Karen:** Anne... vamos sentir muito a tua falta. - **disse ela, avançando e abraçando a Anne.**

**Anne:** Karen...

Um a um, os outros avançaram e abraçaram a Anne também.

**Josh:** Fica sabendo, que eu te perdoo, Anne.

**Sara:** Nós só gostaríamos que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes...

**Laura:** Mas agora não pode ser... talvez se a Diana estivesse aqui com a máquina do tempo...

**Anne:** Agora não podem fazer nada. - **disse ela.**

De seguida, a Anne sentiu uma pontada no estômago e caiu no chão.

**Rick:** Anne!

**Pit:** Estás bem?

A Anne levantou-se.

**Anne:** O mal está a tentar voltar. Pit, espero que tu sejas feliz também. Obrigado por tudo. Tu tornaste-me uma guerreira, sei que enfrentei perigos, mas conheci pessoas maravilhosas graças a isso. Marie, Serenity, Lance, espero que concretizem os vossos sonhos também. E agora, está mesmo na minha hora.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Eu... agora não consigo matar-te.

A Anne aproximou-se e tirou a espada das mãos do Rick.

**Anne:** Não quero nenhum de vocês fique com o peso da minha morte na vossa consciência, ok? Portem-se bem. Eu hei-de estar a ver-vos... nem que seja do inferno.

De seguida, a Anne moveu a espada e trespassou o peito com ela.

**Todos:** Anne!

A Anne caiu no chão, sem vida. À volta dos guerreiros, as outras pessoas aproximaram-se e começaram a festejar. Para os guerreiros, aquilo não era motivo para festejar, mas para os outros, a morte da Anne significava que o mundo estava salvo.

**Sara:** Anne...

**Marina:** Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim.

**Laura:** E agora? **- perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.** - O mundo está salvo, mas perdemos uma amiga preciosa...

**Karen:** Não é justo! - **gritou ela. -** Porquê? Porque é que uma pessoa tão boa como a Anne tinha dentro de si energia negra, se tornou má e teve de morrer? Não é justo... porque não me aconteceu isto a mim... o mundo ficaria bem melhor com a Anne e sem mim...

**Josh:** Karen... isso não é verdade.

**Rick:** Todos fazemos falta ao mundo, à nossa maneira.

**Helena:** Já todos errámos, mas desde que estejamos dispostos a mudar, podemos fazer sempre algo de bom pelo mundo. E Karen, tu ajudaste a salvar o mundo. Mesmo que no passado tenhas sido má, isso já passou.

Karen: Anne e Peter... eles eram tão queridos juntos.

Todos ficaram silenciosos.

Leon: Eram o casal perfeito. Talvez demasiado perfeito para este mundo. Talvez estejam juntos, em qualquer lugar onde não podemos chegar nesta vida.

No helicóptero, a Felícia estava a dar a notícia da morte da Anne para todo o mundo.

Felícia: A rapariga que queria destruir o mundo, Anne, está morta. Os guerreiros aproximaram-se dela, ainda com vida e ela acabou por se suicidar.

Na cidade Starfield, todos estavam a ver o que se tinha passado.

**Mãe da Anne:** Oh não... a minha filha...

**Pai da Anne: **A nossa Anne morreu…

Os pais da Anne estavam inconsoláveis, enquanto a Mindy permanecia dividida. Ainda estava muito magoada por a Anne lhes ter roubado as suas almas.

**Alir:** A Anne morreu mesmo... coitada... não merecia. Foi ela que me ajudou a voltar para o lado do bem.

**Max:** A Guerreira do Vento foi-se de vez...

A Amy chorava imenso.

**Amy:** A minha amiga... conhecia-a há tantos anos...

**Sabrina:** Calma, Amy. Eu sei que é doloroso, mas se ela não morresse, iria destruir o mundo...

**Dalila:** Espero que descanse em paz.

De volta aos guerreiros e aos outros, as tropas começaram a desmobilizar-se. A Pandora, o rei Zednar e o professor X aproximaram-se dos guerreiros.

**Pandora:** Lamento que no final tenha de ser assim, mas não havia outra hipótese.

**Zednar:** O mal pode corromper até a melhor pessoa.

**Sara:** Espero que ela não vá parar ao inferno. Não era justo...

**Pit:** Ela foi a primeira guerreira que eu encontrei... um bocadinho trapalhona, mas muito bondosa.

**Marina:** E era minha colega de turma. Houve imensas vezes que fui má para ela antes de me tornar guerreira... desculpa, Anne.

O silêncio instalou-se entre eles.

**Anne:** Ei, não fiquem tristes.

Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver o espírito da Anne a flutuar no ar. Só o Dr. X parecia não a ver, pois não tinha poderes mágicos.

**Anne:** Eu agora estou bem. Pessoal... fui perdoada e vou para o céu.

**Leon:** Anne... és mesmo tu?

**Helena:** Ora, claro que é. Em espírito, é claro.

**Karen:** Que bom que vais para o céu, Anne. Tu fizestes estes actos maus, mas também fizeste muita coisa boa. Mereces o céu.

**Anne:** Agora, estou ao lado de quem queria estar.

No momento seguinte, o espírito do Peter apareceu ao lado do espírito da Anne.

**Peter:** Olá pessoal.

**Rick:** Peter!

**Josh:** Afinal, sempre ficaram juntos... na eternidade...

**Leon:** Como é que é isso, no céu?

**Peter:** Não é mau. Mas podia ser um bocadinho mais animado se vocês estivessem aqui.

Os outros ficaram todos assustados.

**Peter:** Calma! Não se preocupem que não vêm parar aqui tão cedo.

**Lance:** Ufa, ainda bem.

**Peter:** Há muitas coisas engraçadas para se fazer no céu. Tocar harpa, aprender a voar com asas de anjo, anjobol...

**Leon:** Anjobol?

**Peter:** É um desporto angelical em que andamos a voar e a tentar marcar golos. É giro.

**Anne:** Temos de ir. Pessoal, lembrem-se que vos amo muito. Adeus.

Os guerreiros, o rei Zednar e a Pandora ficaram a ver os espíritos da Anne e do Peter partirem para a luz de mãos dadas e depois desaparecerem. O Dr. X parecia confuso pois não tinha conseguido ver nenhum dos espíritos. Deu-se uma grande explosão de luz no ar. Por todo o mundo, se viram raios de luz.

**Laura:** Que lindo...

**Sara:** Finalmente, estão os dois em paz.

**Pit:** E o mundo está salvo... mais uma vez.

**E assim termina mais um capítulo. A Anne morreu, mas foi para o céu e está com o Peter. No próximo capítulo, que será também o último, ficaremos a saber os destinos finais das personagens. Até lá!**


	15. Destinos dos Guerreiros

**Capítulo 15: Destinos dos Guerreiros**

Passaram-se dois anos e meio desde a morte da Anne. A Anne foi para o paraíso, juntamente com o Peter. O paraíso é um lugar calmo, monótono até. Lá, os dois encontraram a Natasha, a Allena e o Fiore, que foram lá parar depois de terem sido perdoados pelos seus pecados.

Mas a Allena e o Fiore não tardaram a arranjar confusão e acabaram por ir parar ao inferno. A Natasha, por seu lado, comportou-se bem. O que de mal ela tinha feito, tinha sido para ajudar o Scorpius, por quem estava apaixonada. Agora estava arrependida e só queria ter paz.

Desde o paraíso, a Anne e o Peter viam como estavam as vidas dos seus amigos e da sua família. Tanto a família da Anne, como a família do Peter, tinham ficado muito abaladas com as mortes deles.

Agora, já tinham superado um pouco, apesar de recordarem os filhos com saudade. A Mindy tinha ficado magoada com a Anne por ela se ter tornado má e ter roubado a alma das pessoas, mas acabou por perdoá-la.

A família do Peter acabou por mudar de cidade. A Ashley continuava a culpar os guerreiros e os amigos pela morte do Peter, dizendo que eles traziam azar a quem estava por perto deles.

O Peter começou a aparecer nos sonhos da irmã, já que não podia assumir uma forma visível para a Ashley, para a tentar convencer de que não era culpa de nenhum dos seus amigos que ele tenha morrido.

Nos últimos anos, raras tinham sido as vezes em que os guerreiros tiveram de se transformar e lutar. A única excepção seria a Helena, que continuava com o seu trabalho como agente secreta e sendo assim, usava os seus poderes, que eram muito úteis.

E falando da Helena, comecemos por ela. A Helena continuou com o mesmo trabalho e continuou também a namorar com o Ken. O seu relacionamento ficou mais sério quando o Ken decidiu pedir a mão da Helena em casamento aos pais dela.

Só que os pais da Helena, ricos e snobes, não gostaram da ideia de um rapaz comum e sem ser rico ou ter um brasão, se querer casar com a única filha deles. Vamos ver a cena.

**Mãe da Helena:** Não! Não pode casar com a minha filha. - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Ken:** Mas eu amo a vossa filha e ela ama-me a mim! - **protestou ele.**

**Pai da Helena:** A nossa filha pertence a uma família nobre. Não pode casar-se com qualquer um.

**Helena:** Pai! O Ken não é qualquer um! É o homem que eu amo.

Os pais da Helena entreolharam-se, continuando zangados.

**Pai da Helena:** Não interessa. Não dou permissão para casarem.

**Mãe da Helena:** Exacto. Deixe a nossa filha em paz.

O Ken virou-se para a Helena.

**Ken:** Helena, eu vim pedir a tua mão aos teus pais por mera formalidade. Quem decide no final és tu, não eles.

**Mãe da Helena:** Como se atreve? A nossa filha faz o que nós dizemos!

**Pai da Helena:** Exactamente.

A Helena ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Helena:** Eu já sou maior de idade. Realmente, foi má ideia eu ter vindo aqui com o Ken. Ken, vamos casar. Eu aceito.

**Mãe da Helena:** O quê? Helena!

O Ken aproximou-se e beijou a Helena.

**Helena:** Pai, mãe, oiçam bem. Isto é assim, eu vou casar e mais nada. Se querem vir ao meu casamento, vão estar de acordo com ele, caso contrário, não estão convidados!

Os pais da Helena entreolharam-se, preocupados.

**Mãe da Helena:** Não me estou a sentir bem... - **disse ela, fingindo uma tontura.**

**Helena:** Ora, não seja fingida, mãe. Eu conheço-a muito bem. Vá, aceitam ou não aceitam?

**Pai da Helena:** Er... bem... és a nossa única filha...

**Mãe da Helena:** Querido! Não podes estar de acordo com isto!

**Pai da Helena:** Pronto, se vais casar de qualquer maneira, mais vale estar do teu lado, filha. - **disse ele. Depois virou-se para o Ken.** - Mas se fizer sofrer a minha filha, nem sabe o que lhe vai acontecer!

**Ken:** Eu amo a Helena. Nunca a vou magoar.

Deitada no sofá, a mãe da Helena estava quase a fazer uma cena de teatro.

**Mãe da Helena:** Ai... não aguento! Que desgosto!

A mãe da Helena fingiu desmaiar.

**Helena:** -.-X Mãe! Argh!

A Helena foi até um jarro de água que havia em cima de uma mesa, pegou nele, foi até onde estava a mãe e despejou a água em cima da mãe, que deu um salto do sofá.

**Mãe da Helena:** Ai! Credo! - **gritou ela, toda molhada.**

**Helena:** Mãe, deixe-se de fitas que eu não volto atrás! Fez a mesma coisa quando eu disse que me ia tornar agente secreta. Posso contar consigo para o casamento ou não?

**Mãe da Helena:** Hunf... não sei...

**Helena:** Estava a contar consigo para organizar tudo... mas sendo assim...

**Mãe da Helena:** Bem... eu gostava de organizar o teu casamento... pronto, está bem! Eu aceito e vou ao casamento!

A Helena sorriu.

**Helena:** Ok. Óptimo. Daqui a dois meses, eu e o Ken vamos casar.

**Mãe da Helena:** Dois meses? Mas isso é muito pouco tempo!

**Helena:** Consegue preparar tudo ou não?

**Mãe da Helena:** Claro que consigo!

A Helena sabia que a maior arma que podia usar contra a mãe era ameaçar deixá-la de fora do casamento e dos preparativos e sendo assim, foi a Helena que ganhou a batalha. Dois meses depois, a Helena e o Ken casaram. Já estão casados há quase um ano.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

A Laura e o Rick tinham agora terminado os seus cursos. A Laura tinha voltado, definitivamente, à cidade Starfield. Agora, estava a estagiar num dos hospitais da cidade. O seu sonho de ser médica já estava bastante mais perto.

Com o tempo, a Laura foi-se abrindo mais às pessoas e a experiência do estágio fez-lhe ver que o que tem pela frente é bastante complicado, mas compensador, pois poderá tornar a vida das pessoas melhor.

Por seu lado, o Rick está a estagiar na escola de Riverdown. O seu contacto com os alunos tem-no beneficiado para ser uma pessoa mais faladora e apesar de apenas ajudar um outro professor a dar aulas, já cativou vários alunos, pelo seu entusiasmo com as aulas.

**Laura:** O meu dia foi mesmo exaustivo. - **disse ela, suspirando.**

O Rick e a Laura estavam sentados numa esplanada de um café. Já era noite. Ao lado deles, estava o Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** Já sabes que trabalhar num hospital não é fácil. - **disse ele. -** Mas é o que tu querias, não é?

**Laura:** Claro que sim!

**Rick:** O meu dia na escola também foi cansativo, mas divertido. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Gabriel:** Pois eu estou contente por estar de férias esta semana. E pronto, aproveitei para vos vir visitar. Mas daqui a dois dias, volto para casa para passar o resto do tempo com o Zane, senão ele não me pára de chatear e com razão.

**Laura:** Pois, acho bem que me venhas visitar a tua família, mas o teu namorado também quer passar tempo contigo. Eu quereria a mesma coisa. Não ia deixar o Rick ir passar uma semana de férias fora enquanto eu ficava longe dele.

O Rick sorriu.

**Rick:** Se eu fosse passar uma semana de férias fora, levava-te contigo.

**Gabriel:** E então, quando decidem ir viver juntos?

**Laura:** Bem, ainda estamos a estagiar. Acho que só depois de terminarmos os estágios.

**Rick:** E de arranjarmos empregos. Pode ser que tenhamos sorte e quando terminarmos os estágios, nos dêem emprego no lugar onde estamos a estagiar. Até lá, continuamos a viver em casa dos nossos pais.

**Laura:** Pois. Também, só temos vinte e poucos anos.

O Pit e a Serenity tinham-se mudado. Agora já não viviam na cidade Starfield, mas sim na Atlântida. Com a abertura de uma escola para pessoas com poderes especiais na Atlântida, o Pit decidiu ir ensinar os alunos, ajudando o rei Zednar e a Pandora.

A Serenity tinha decidido ir com ele. Apesar de não dar aulas, ela tratava da comida e da limpeza e estava feliz por conviver com muitas pessoas e poder ajudar.

**Pit:** Finalmente, terminou o dia. - **disse ele, sentando-se num sofá.**

A Serenity sorriu-lhe.

**Serenity:** Querido, temos mesmo de arranjar mais pessoas para ensinarem os alunos. Só tu, a Pandora e o rei Zednar não chegam.

**Pit:** Eu sei. Há alguns alunos que já estão quase no final do terceiro ano. Depois, estarão preparados para nos ajudar a ensinar os outros e o trabalho vai diminuir um pouco, espero eu.

**Serenity:** Eu também espero. O Dillon tem de passar mais tempo contigo.

Dillon era o filho do Pit e da Serenity, que tinha agora ano e meio e era uma criança muito irrequieta. Felizmente para os pais, Dillon estava agora a dormir calmamente.

**Pit:** Sabes, a Pandora agora engraçou-se por um dos alunos.

**Serenity:** A sério? Hum... isso não é anti-ético? Tipo, uma relação aluno e professora, soa mal, não?

**Pit:** Enfim, esta também não é uma escola normal. E coitada da Pandora, nunca namorou, sempre fechada aqui na Atlântida. Tem direito a aproveitar a vida. Por mim, não tem problema. Mas o rei Zednar não é da mesma opinião.

A Serenity riu-se.

**Serenity:** Estou mesmo a ver. Deve ter ficado super zangado.

**Pit:** Claro. Começou logo a barafustar quando soube. Mas a Pandora deu-lhe mais ou menos a volta. Pelo menos, o rei Zednar aceitou conhecer melhor o rapaz para pensar se aprovava o namoro ou não.

**Serenity:** Já não é mau. Olha, o rei Zednar é que estava a precisar de uma namorada, a ver se ficava menos rabugento. Só que não há ninguém que o consiga aturar.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

A Sara e o Leon continuam a viver na mesma casa, com o seu filho Andrew. A Sabrina está no último ano da universidade do curso de Teatro. Ela e o Dean acabaram por ter divergências no namoro com a entrada da Sabrina para a universidade.

Os ciúmes do Dean, aliados ao temperamento da Sabrina, que não gostava de ser controlada, fizeram com o namoro entre eles terminasse. O Dean tinha então vendido a sua parte da pizzaria ao Darius e à Carine e tinha-se mudado para outra cidade. Agora o Dean tinha reencontrado a Amy nessa cidade e os dois estavam a viver juntos.

Agora, o Leon, a Sara, o Darius e a Carine são todos sócios e além da pizzaria que têm na cidade Starfield, gerida pelo Leon e pela Sara, têm também outra pizzaria na cidade onde vivem o Darius e a Carine, Pensiville.

A Sara e o Leon, depois de terem algum dinheiro de parte, decidiram casar-se. Claro que, apesar de insistirem em pagar tudo, a Karen fez questão de pagar metade e organizar ela o casamento.

A Sara e o Leon quiseram um casamento mais discreto, só para os amigos e família mais próxima. Com a saída do Dean da sociedade, a Sara tinha deixado o seu part-time e passado a ajudar o Leon na pizzaria. Apesar de não ser fácil conciliarem o trabalho com a vida pessoal, eles têm conseguido.

**Sara:** Ok, são duas pizzas quatro-estações para a mesa dois. -** disse ela, aproximando-se com um bloco.**

**Leon:** Vai já sair. **- disse ele, começando a pôr os ingredientes por cima da massa.**

**Sara:** Não te esqueceste que hoje temos o jantar em casa dos meus pais, pois não?

**Leon:** Não, não me esqueci. Mas não sei se será muito boa ideia deixar o Ben e a Courtney a tratar da pizzaria sozinhos. - **disse ele, reticente.**

**Sara:** Eles vão conseguir. E se precisarem de alguma coisa, telefonam-nos.

O Ben e a Courtney tinham ido os dois para a universidade, mas nenhum deles tinha conseguido acabar o seu curso. Agora estavam os dois a trabalhar na pizzaria, apesar da Courtney ser bastante desastrada. A Britney, por seu lado, não só tinha conseguido terminar o curso, como era agora relações públicas num hotel de cinco estrelas.

**Courtney:** Mas é um sumo de laranja ou de maçã? - **perguntou ela, a um cliente que parecia confuso.**

**Cliente:** Não sei bem... o que acha?

**Courtney:** Acho melhor o sumo de laranja.

**Cliente:** Hum... não sei... se calhar prefiro o sumo de maçã.

**Courtney:** Ok. Então trago-lhe o sumo de maçã.

**Cliente:** Espere... não, quero o de laranja! Não, maçã! Argh... não sei...

A Courtney bufou, aborrecida.

**Courtney:** Que chato! Olhe, peça os dois!

**Cliente:** Hum... pode ser... quer dizer...

Mas a Courtney já se tinha afastado. A Sara abanou a cabeça.

**Sara:** Ok, já nem sei se realmente eles conseguem tomar conta da pizzaria...

Enquanto isso, a Sabrina estava numa esplanada, a beber um sumo com a sua amiga Dalila. A Dalila estava também a terminar o seu curso, de estilismo e a Karen já tinha prometido que ela ia estagiar para a sua empresa.

**Dalila:** Estou super entusiasmada! - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ir trabalhar para a empresa da Karen, a diva da moda! Vai ser fantástico!

**Sabrina:** Uh, diva da moda... bem, acho um bocado piroso, mas pronto.

**Dalila:** Ora, a Karen é muito conhecida.

**Sabrina:** Lá isso é verdade. E sabes, até me disse que quando eu estivesse pronta, patrocinava uma peça que eu quisesse fazer. Ela anda maluca, é o que é.

**Dalila:** Maluca? Então, ela só te quer ajudar!

**Sabrina:** Eu sei. Mas desde que a Anne morreu, acho que a Karen pensa que é seu dever ajudar mais os outros, já que a Anne não está cá para fazer isso. Bem... pensando melhor, pelo menos ela está a ajudar as pessoas.

**Dalila:** Exacto. Viste como está a instituição que a Anne ajudava? A Karen transformou aquilo num palácio, com tudo do melhor. As crianças têm muita sorte.

**Sabrina:** Acho que a bondade dela também pode ser influência do namorado. Bem, nós é que não temos namorado nenhum. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Dalila:** Tu ainda tiveste o Dean.

**Sabrina:** Enfim, foi uma relação que não resultou. Mas hei-de encontrar um rapaz que seja perfeito para mim.

**Dalila:** Talvez te apaixones por um actor, quem sabe. Os professores dizem que tu tens personalidade de estrela e tudo.

A Sabrina corou.

**Sabrina:** Bem... eles exageram...

**Dalila:** Espero que o futuro nos reserve coisas boas. Às duas.

A Sabrina suspirou.

**Sabrina:** Também eu.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

A Marina e o Josh estavam agora a viver numa casa nova, comprada recentemente, devido ao estado da Marina. A casa anterior não era muito grande e com um bebé, ou melhor, uma bebé a caminho, o casal precisava de uma casa mais espaçosa.

A Marina continuava a trabalhar para a Karen, mas tinha sido promovida e agora trabalhava directamente com a Karen na empresa, tratando de todos os assuntos das lojas e fornecedores.

O Josh continuava a ser um atleta, agora bastante mais reconhecido a nível nacional e internacional. A Marina está agora grávida, quase de nove meses e eles já sabem que a Marina vai ter uma menina.

A Marina e o Josh decidiram chamar à bebé Anne, em homenagem à amiga deles. A Marina não podia estar mais contente. Sempre sonhara casar e ter filhos e agora já estava casada e a filha estava quase a nascer.

A mãe do Josh, Beatrice, tinha tido uma menina, por isso agora Josh tinha uma irmã bebé e uma filha a caminho.

**Marina:** Josh, apetece-me tanto comer morangos com natas e ketchup. - **disse ela.**

O Josh olhou para ela, surpreendido.

**Josh:** Mas que desejos mais estranhos que tu tens, Marina.

**Marina:** Ora, queres que a nossa filha nasça com cara de morango?

**Josh:** Não. Vou já comprar tudo o que tu queres. - **disse ele, saindo rapidamente de casa.**

A Marina sorriu.

**Marina:** Filhinha, daqui a uns dias, vais nascer. E eu já te amo muito e o teu pai também.

Para a Karen, as coisas só tinham melhorado. O seu negócio tinha-se expandido, ela tinha ficado cada vez mais famosa e quase todas as semanas aparecia alguma notícia sobre si nas revistas. Infelizmente, nem sempre eram notícias verdadeiras, mas a Karen também não se importava.

Uma coisa que tinha mudado a sua vida tinha acontecido numa tarde de Domingo, em que a Karen tinha decidido descansar e tinha ido tomar um café com a Marina. Nessa altura, a Marina estava grávida apenas de dois meses e meio.

**Karen:** E eu disse-lhe, Felícia, você não pode deixar que essas notícias falsas sobre mim passem no seu canal de televisão! É que pronto, há noticias e noticias. Dizerem que eu namoro com o Cristiano Ronalbo é uma coisa, agora que eu estou grávida de gémeos ou que fiz uma plástica ao nariz é outra!

**Marina:** Pois, considerando que não estás grávida, nem fizeste plástica nenhuma.

**Karen:** Pois é... mas se calhar qualquer dia faço uma plástica nas orelhas. Sabes, podiam ser mais bonitas.

**Marina:** O.o Plástica nas orelhas? Só mesmo tu, Karen...

**Karen:** Bem, vou buscar outro café. Parece que os empregados daqui não são competentes o suficiente para nos vir servir. - **disse ela levantando-se.**

Ao caminhar, a Karen chocou com um rapaz de cabelos pretos que ia a passar. O seu nome era Colt.

**Karen:** Ei! Cuidado! - **gritou ela.**

**Colt:** Ora, você é que chocou contra mim!

**Karen:** Ora... bem, se calhar até fui! Mas eu posso chocar contra quem eu quiser!

**Colt:** Hunf, acha que sim? Posso eu não acho!

**Karen:** Ora, você não sabe com quem está a falar!

**Colt:** Sei. A sua cara aparece sempre nas revistas. É a Karen Salomond. - **disse ele.**

**Karen:** Pois sou. Por isso, mais respeito.

**Colt:** Ora, você é que tem de respeitar os outros. Lá por ter dinheiro, não é mais do que os outros.

A Karen ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Karen:** Não quero mais conversas consigo!

A Karen afastou-se para ir buscar outro café e o Colt sentou-se numa mesa ali perto. Quando a Karen voltou para ao pé da Marina, com o café, a Marina olhou para ela, abanando a cabeça.

**Marina:** Bem, que discussão, aqui no meio do café... ele não precisava de falar assim contigo.

**Karen:** Não percebo. Não percebo! Todos os rapazes me caiem aos pés e este discute comigo! - **disse ela, furiosa, pondo adoçante no café.** - O meu charme devia ser irresistível para todos! Até o Gabriel e o Zane, que são gays, me tratam bem quando eu os trato mal... bem, se bem que eu nunca os trato mal, mas não importa.

**Marina:** Pois, mas esquece o rapaz.

**Karen:** Ora, agora não esqueço! Ele vai ouvir-me!

A Karen levantou-se e foi até ao Colt. Os dois começaram a discutir. A Marina coçou a cabeça, embaraçada. De seguida, o Colt saiu do café e a Karen foi atrás dele. Quando a Karen voltou para ao pé da Marina, parecia séria.

**Marina:** Karen, o que se passou?

**Karen:** Acreditas que ele me disse que não queria saber nada de mim, que não queria saber do meu dinheiro, nem nada? Nas palavras dele disse "você é uma parva, egocêntrica, fingida, estúpida, burra, linda, charmosa..." e depois ficou muito vermelho e fugiu.

**Marina:** O.o Ok, ele estava a insultar-te, mas depois começou a elogiar-te... Ainda bem que nunca mais o vais ver.

**Karen:** Huh? Estás parva? Então há um rapaz que não quer saber do meu dinheiro, que me dá luta, que me acha bonita e eu vou deixá-lo escapar? É com este é que eu vou casar, podes ter a certeza!

**Marina:** O quê? Karen, estás maluca?

**Karen:** Não estou nada. Estou farta que se atirem a mim pelo dinheiro... e pela beleza, é claro. Mas este não gosta da minha personalidade, nem do meu dinheiro. É uma pessoa que, se namorar comigo, é porque gosta mesmo de mim. Vou descobrir quem ele é e vou conquistá-lo, podes ter a certeza!

A Karen contratou logo três detectives para encontrarem o Colt e rapidamente obteve informações.

**Karen:** Colt Lancer Mercedes... hum... que nome... mas pronto, vou conquistá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Logo de seguida, a Karen apareceu à porta da casa do Colt.

**Colt:** Huh? O que é que você está aqui a fazer?

**Karen:** Vim cá dizer que não vou deixar que me insultes mais e vou fazer-te gostar de mim!

**Colt:** Ok, deve estar doida!

**Karen:** Uma ova! Vem cá!

A Karen agarrou o Colt e encostou-o à parede. De seguida, beijou-o.

**Karen:** Então, como é? Gostas mais de mim ou não?

**Colt:** Er... quer dizer... - **o Colt corou imenso. -** Só com um beijo é difícil convencer alguém.

**Karen:** Ora, não seja por isso.

Vinte e cinco beijos depois, a Karen conseguiu arrancar alguns elogios ao Colt e marcar um jantar com ele. Um mês depois, estavam a namorar. Mas se os outros esperavam que fosse um namoro normal, decepcionaram-se.

**Karen:** O Colt às vezes é muito chato. - **disse a Karen, às amigas.**

**Colt:** A Karen é uma vaidosa do pior. - **disse o Colt, aos amigos.**

**Karen:** E tem a mania da simplicidade...

**Colt:** Ela quer tudo do melhor!

**Karen:** Mas verdade seja dita, não me deixa pagar nada. É um cavalheiro.

**Colt:** Ela é linda. E gosta de mim.

**Karen:** Ele às vezes dá-me nervos... mas adoro-o.

**Colt:** Ela tem montes de defeitos... mas não posso viver sem ela.

E assim, insultando-se umas vezes, elogiando-se outras, o namoro deles continuava de pé e bastante firme. Se os outros casais tinham receio de dizer o que lhes ia na cabeça, a Karen e o Colt não tinham papas na língua um para o outro. Talvez fosse por isso que confiavam plenamente um no outro, apesar de brigarem imensas vezes. Claro que, logo de seguida faziam as pazes e ficava tudo bem.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

E agora, falando do resto das pessoas. A mãe do Josh, Beatrice, teve uma menina e ela e o pai do Josh, Oliver, estão agora muito felizes. A bebé, Miriam, já tem quase dois anos.

O pai da Laura agora dá-se muito bem com o Zane, o que às vezes até aborrece o Gabriel, porque o pai fala quase mais com o Zane do que com o filho. A mãe da Marina continua a ser a presidente da câmara e foi reeleita por mais quatro anos.

Os pais da Karen continuavam a viajar muito. A mãe do Leon agora dá-se muito bem com a Sara e até há uma rivalidade entre a mãe do Leon e a mãe da Sara para verem qual deles é a melhor avó para o Andrew.

O Alir agora está a viver com a Clara, filha do Dr. X. O Dr. X não ficou muito contente por ver a filha ir embora, mas ao fim de algum tempo aceitou, pois a Clara parecia estar feliz ao lado do Alir.

A Gina e a Malvina ficaram presas uns meses e foram libertadas. A Gina mudou de cidade e foi viver com a sua irmã, Gilda. A Malvina voltou para a sua terrinha, onde descobriu que tinham vendido a sua casa e acabou por ficar a viver debaixo de uma ponte que havia ali perto.

A Setha e a Valéria, depois de ter sido libertada da prisão, foram ambas internadas num sanatório, pois estavam ambas malucas. A Felícia continua à frente do seu canal de televisão e o Nelson agora passou a apresentar um programa semanal.

A Marie e o Lance continuam no outro universo, a darem aulas na sua escola mágica. Entre eles há só amizade e nada mais. O Max continua a viver noutra cidade com a sua mãe.

Os famosos continuam a ser famosos. A Betty Frankenstein continua viva, ao contrário do seu marido, José Castelo Negro, que se engasgou com uma ervilha e morreu. A Lili Canetas fez mais umas vinte plásticas e o George Y. Busha perdeu as eleições para o Barraca Obamba.

**Guerreiros dos Elementos**

Hoje, celebra-se o quarto aniversário do Andrew e a Karen ofereceu a sua mansão para se realizar lá o aniversário. Todos os amigos foram.

**Karen:** Ora, nos nossos tempos de guerreiros, enfrentávamos qualquer coisa. - **disse ela, com um gesto rápido.**

**Helena:** Menos galinhas.

Todos se riram, menos a Helena.

**Helena:** Vocês não se riam. As galinhas são malvadas, oiçam o que eu vos digo! De onde é que aparecem aqueles ovos, heim? É estranho! Pois eu digo que elas eram aliens que punham ovos e vieram para nos conquistar a todos. Mas pronto, o homem domesticou-as.

**Todos:** O.o

**Helena:** Ken...

**Ken:** Ela tem razão.

**Laura:** Boa, Helena, a fazer o teu marido concordar contigo. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

A Dalila aproximou-se a correr.

**Dalila:** Marina, a tua tia-avó Balbina pegou numa garrafa de wisky e está a bebê-la toda!

**Marina:** Oh, raios! - **disse ela afastando-se.** - Tia, dê cá a garrafa!

**Balbina:** Mas é minha!

**Marina:** Tia!

A tia-avó Balbina começou a correr, com a garrafa na mão.

**Marina:** Eu estou grávida, não posso correr! Josh, tu que és um atleta, vai atrás dela!

O Josh foi atrás da tia-avó Balbina. O avô da Sara, um velhote viúvo chamado Jerónimo aproximou-se.

**Jerónimo:** Sara, minha querida, podes dar-me uma informação?

**Sara:** O que foi, avô?

**Jerónimo:** Aquela carinha laroca, estás disponível? - **perguntou ele, apontando para a tia-avó Balbina, que estava a lutar com o Josh, que lhe tentava tirar a garrafa das mãos.**

**Sara:** Er... a tia-avó da Marina? Acho que sim...

**Marina:** Está. Se a fizer deixar de beber, fique com ela.

**Jerónimo:** Que bom! Achei-a muito gira. Ainda está ali para as curvas!

**Marina:** Ela tem perto de oitenta anos...

**Jerónimo:** E eu ralado! Balbina, querida, vem cá!

Enquanto se afastava, o Jerónimo não viu que a sua dentadura tinha caído no chão. O Darius, que ia a passar, escorregou na dentadura e caiu em cima da mesa dos doces. Um bolo voou pelo ar e acertou na Karen.

**Karen:** Argh! Mas quem fez isto? Darius!

A Karen pegou num tarte de amora e lançou-a na direcção do Darius. Ele esquivou-se e a tarte acertou na Sabrina, sujando-lhe o vestido branco.

**Sabrina:** Ei! Karen! Olha só para o meu vestido, todo sujo. Argh!

Em poucos segundos, começou uma guerra de comida.

**Sara:** Parem!

**Leon:** Estão todos malucos! - **gritou ele e de seguida levou com uma taça de mousse de chocolate na cabeça.**

**Pierre:** Ai, os bolos que demorei horas para preparar! - **gritou o cozinheiro, aflito.**

O Andrew começou a rir-se.

**Andrew:** Sim! Que divertido!

Quando os bolos acabaram, todos se entreolharam, bastante sujos pelos resíduos dos bolos nas suas caras e roupas.

**Karen:** Bolas!

**Colt:** Bem, estamos um bocadinho sujos...

**Rick:** Olhem para isto, estou coberto de gelatina de cima a baixo.

**Laura:** Oh, Rick, querido, anda ali à casa de banho que nós tratamos disso. - d**isse ela, piscando-lhe o olho e levando o Rick dali.**

**Helena:** O.o Foi só a mim que pareceu ou a Laura estava com segundas intenções?

**Gabriel:** Também achei! Laura, sua maluca! - **gritou ele, zangado. -** A minha irmã está a ficar uma devassa.

**Zane:** Ora, cala-te! Tu ainda és pior. Ou queres que conte o que aconteceu nada semana passada, na casa de banho daquele restaurante?

**Todos:** O.O!

**Gabriel:** Er... não é o que estão a pensar! - **exclamou ele, todo vermelho.**

**Sara:** Olhem para isto! A festa de aniversário do Andrew está arruinada!

O Andrew aproximou-se.

**Andrew:** Mamã, esta festa é muito gira! - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Sara:** Uh... gostaste de termos andado a mandar bolos uns aos outros?

**Andrew:** Foi divertido!

**Josh:** Marina, a tua tia-avó e o avô da Sara meteram-se num dos quartos com a garrafa de wisky e trancaram a porta...

**Karen:** Mas o que se passa nesta casa? Está tudo louco? Até os velhos estão malucos!

**Pit:** Deve ser uma epidemia ou algo assim.

**Marina:** Pessoal!

Todos se viraram para ela.

**Marina:** Rebentaram-me as águas. A Anne vai nascer!

**Josh:** Oh meu Deus! Vamos já para o hospital.

O Josh e a Marina foram logo para o carro e partiram em direcção ao hospital.

**Ken:** Bem nós também íamos, mas estamos neste estado...

**Carine:** Bem, parece que a festa acabou...

**Leon:** Para o ano há mais.

**Karen:** Mas não é na minha casa, com certeza! E de quem é esta dentadura que estás aqui no chão?

Algum tempo depois, a pequena Anne nasceu. E quando todos estavam novamente limpos, foram visitá-la. No paraíso a Anne via tudo, sorrindo à pequena bebé que tinha o mesmo nome que ela.

**Anne:** A vida é uma dádiva. Enquanto houver vida, há esperança. E mesmo depois da morte, digamos que também há. Eu estou bem. O Peter também. Meus amigos, voltaremos a ver-nos um dia, daqui a muito tempo, espero eu. Até lá, construam as vossas vidas. Já fizeram muito pelos outros. O mundo está a salvo e em paz. Façam o melhor que puderem e vivam cada dia como se fosse o último.

**Fim**

**E assim termina esta a saga dos Guerreiros dos Elementos. Durante meses fui escrevendo e postando as histórias nos meus fotologs, que depois de concluídas editei para formato fic. Espero que tenham gostado desta e das histórias anteriores e que tenham também gostado do final das personagens. Os guerreiros ficam por aqui, mas haverá outras histórias, com outras personagens e outros temas no futuro. Até lá!**


End file.
